Losing One
by Red-Cherry-Flowers
Summary: What if Hermione was captured by the Death Eaters during the flight from Harry’s house and was mistaken as Harry. Would she stay true to the Light Side or will someone show her the Dark Side not all she knew! DracoHermione
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey, everyone I'm a new author to this category. I've written fan fiction before but not for Harry Potter. It might sound a bit off because I haven't written any fiction in ages. Anyways I really wanted to do a Hermione/Draco fic because I love the pairing and Ron's character is really starting to annoy me. **

Anyways, enjoy!

**Title:** Losing One (the title may change in the near future!)

**Description:** Set in Harry Potter and the Deadly Hallows. What if Hermione was captured by the Death Eaters during the flight from Harry's house and was mistaken as Harry.

**Warning:** It does contain a bit of a spoiler but nothing major. You just find out a certain little detail that happen at the very start of the book.

"Get down," Kingsley yelled at Hermione, masked as one of the seven Harry Potters. A killing curse just missed her head by centimeters. The Thestral that the Auror and the Hogwarts student were riding was sweeping here and there through the sky trying to avoid all the curses aimed at them.

"Hold on," Hermione barely heard Kingsley yell as the Thestral dived into a vertical drive. However this did not shake the Death Eaters that were on there tail.

"Take control," Kingsley ordered and Hermione nervously rode the Thestral on, zig zagging through the green and red strips of lights. Oh, how she hated flying. She felt Kingsley turn around and he screamed, "Avada Kedava!"

Hermione had no time to turn around and see if the spell had reached its intended destination because Kingsley took charge of stirring the Thestral in a new direction.

"Almost there," yelled Kingsley. Suddenly Hermione senses something every wrong and what she and Kingsley saw near next nearly gave her a heart attack. There flying beside them on no broom or creature, just gliding along was _him_.

Hermione gave a scream, more in surprise rather then terror and Kingsley swore. Lord Voldemort was pointing his wand directly at Hermione's disguised face and screamed, "Avada Ked-"

But Kingsley was too fast; he swirled the Thestral sideward and blindly through couple of killing curse into the air where Voldemort had been. It was a complete blind attack but Kingsley had no choice.

Then something happened that was worse then seeing Voldemort in the attack. They heard it, someone screaming, "The real Potter! He's with the motorcycle!"

"NO!" screamed Hermione suddenly, "Kingsley, we have to help-"

"We can't," cried Kingsley, "We must get-"

But Kingsley never finished his sentence because a Death Eater who had been pursuing them shot a curse and hit the Thestral they riding in the head. Completely taken by surprise the Thestral did a looped somersault in the air.

Hermione, having not expected the suddenly move slipped from the creature as she heard Kingsley yell her name. That was the last thing that she heard, before she plunged into night's darkness.

The Death Eater that had resulted in Hermione Granger's fall by attacking the Thestral swiftly avoided the remaining passenger's curse on the creature's back. He watched as the Potter fell from the animal and dived into the darkness after the figure.

But hooded Death Eater was followed and he saw a green strip of light almost catch his head but he spun around and headed into the darkness in a different direction. Still the man followed, sending curse after curse after curse.

The Death Eater swore and through a freezing charm at the creature the Order member was riding. Before the man would react the animal gave a high pitch screechy scream in pain. The Death Eater took its chance and through himself flat on his broom and shot out of sight and tracking as if he was a silent bullet.

It wasn't the first time he'd had to face a difficult flying opponent. Instead of heading towards the directions to help his fellow Death Eaters he flew vertically and came to a slow when the muggle gardens came into view.

_Such dirty places_ he thought. But he had to find the Potter that he had made fall before that Order member did. He search until he for seemed like forever until he finally found him.

Harry Potter or one of his Copies was crumbled on the road. To his horror he noticed a group of muggles standing around him, clearly shocked and implying about his state. The Death Eater could hear the shouts and bangs from the battle even from a hundred feet below. He noticed that muggles were peering through there front doors; some standing out on there lawn flabbergasted by the colourful display above.

He saw a group of muggle children crowded on the inside of a muggle house, looking up at the fly in pleasure and excitement at the entrainment. The Death Eater smirked and resisted the sentiment to show the dirty children what the display of colours that they were gazing at could really do. But it wasn't the time for that. He had to get the Potter away from here before he attracted anymore attention or any of the Order members turned up.

He almost glided towards the group and heard some of what the muggles where saying,

"We have to call an ambulance!"

"What happened?"

"He just fell from the sky!"

"He has to be dead! He looks too pale to be alive!"

"No he's breathing and I can feel a pulse. But only just."

"Oh for God's sake, someone call an ambulance for the poor boy!"

"Nobody move!"

The last outburst came from the Death Eater. All the muggles turned to see a very strange sight. A figure stood before them in a black robe; a hood covering his head and a mask over his face. He was carrying what looked like a broom in one hand and was pointed a shiny, black stick about 12 inches in length at them.

A muggle in the group laughed and said, "You know, Halloween is not for another 3 months! Why are you-?"

"Shut-up!" snarled the Death Eater, "or your last noise will be your last! Now move aside."

The group moved aside for the strange person. He knelt over the Potter lying on the ground. There was blood running down his face and his glasses lay awkward, broken on his face. The Death Eater muttered a spell and the body lifted from the ground and hovered just above the Death Eater's head.

The muggles around him gasped. None of them could believe there eyes! The injured boy was actually _floating_ in the_ air_! _Unsupported_! It was _impossible_! _Absurd_!

"What the bloody hell-!" cried one of the muggles but the never finished his sentence because a green light, issued from the Death Eater's wand hit him in the chest and the Death Eater and the boy disappeared with a loud _pop_.

**What do you think? Should I continue???? It's not much but it's a start! I know Hermione's fall was a bit unrealistic. Of course Kingsley would have caught her or found her before the Death Eater did, but for this story I had to make the Death Eater find her first! What do you think of the muggles? I didn't really know how to write them!**

**Anyways chapter 2 update in a couple of days!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey everyone! Thank-you to everyone who reviewed this story! You guys all get muffins and cookies! YAY! Yeah, ummm don't worry about me I'm sorta highpo at the mo! Anyways big kisses to all of you for reviewing this story! Ok you know that scene in DH where Hermione and Kingsley come back, I changing it a little. There is chapter two:**

**Enjoy! **

Disclaimer: (I forgot to put one on chapter 1. opps!) I own nothing! Please don't sue! I give you muffins and cookies! Mwahahahaha! Sorry, little highpo about muffins and cookies! Mwahahahaha! Sorry, I'll stop now; I'm probably scaring you all. ;)

Harry heard noise in the front yard and he and Lupin ran out to see a blue light shinning, soon replaced by Kingsley, clutching a bent clothes hanger. He was alone. Kingsley did not look pleased to see any of them. He pointed his wand at Lupin and said, "The last words that Albus Dumbledore said to the pair of us?"

Lupin looked calmly at his friend and reply, "Harry is the best hope we have. Trust him."

Kingsley turned his wand on Harry but Lupin said, "It's him. I've already check."

Kingsley put his wand back into his cloak and said, "I have to go back. I lost Hermione."

Harry felt his stomach drop and Lupin turned his head sharply, "When? How?"

Kingsley shook his head, "I can't explain. We are wasting time. We need brooms now and we have to look for her. The Thestral we were riding was attacked and she fell. We have to go now, she could have fallen anywhere."

Lupin nodded and conjured up two brooms and turned sharply to Harry as he and Kingsley mounted them, "Harry get back inside. Explain to Molly and Hagrid we have gone to look for Hermione."

"But I can help-" started Harry

"No," yelled Lupin suddenly as he and Kingsley rose into the air, "You want to help Hermione? Do as you're told and go back inside."

Harry resisted the urge to swear at Lupin as he hurried back inside the house. He was not a bloody child. He did not need babysitting every minute day and night. Hermione was in trouble, hurt because of him. He had agreed to go along with the idea of having his friends pose as six copies of him. If anything happened to her…

"Harry," Hagrid's voice interrupted his guilty thoughts, "What's happened? Why did Lupin and Kingsley leave? Where's Hermione? Wasn't she with Kingsley?"

"Kingsley lost Hermione in the sky," said Harry shakily, "She fell from the Thestral when they were attacked and…"

Harry couldn't go on. To say the consequences of what might be of one of his best friends was too much, especially when it was because of him. They attack her because she looked like him.

"What?" said a voice from the kitchen door. Ginny stood there. She seemed to have heard the last part of what Harry said. She stared at Harry with the same terrified expression as Hagrid.

"That's what Kingsley said," said Harry, "She fell when they were attack and him and Lupin have done back to try and find her."

The silence to his words was excruciating. Hagrid had tears in his eyes and Ginny stood tears flowing from her eyes and staring at Harry as if seeing him for the first time.

"How's George?" asked Harry suddenly after five minutes of silence. The only ones who had returned, alive, from the Harry removal operation were himself, Hagrid, Lupin, George and Kingsley. George had been injured; Lupin had stumbled in with him while he was covered in blood and looked near dead.

"Mum says he's going to be okay. His ear has been blasted off with Dark Magic. There a hole where his ear was and he's lost a lot of blood but Mum will fix him. She can fix anything" said Ginny her voice thick and breaking at the end of her sentence. She had removed herself from the doorway and sat down at the table, with Harry next to her. Hagrid sat on the floor next to them because he would have broken one of the kitchen chairs if he attempted to sit on one.

Hermione felt a pounding at the back of her head. She thought for a moment she was dead. She had to be. She tried to open her eyes but they were too heavy. She tried to move but her body wouldn't allow it. She felt numb and tired and weak. Even behind her closed eyelids the world spun.

She lay quiet and still for what seemed like hours and hours on top of that. Finally she felt some feeling in her fingers and she twitched her fingers. She swallowed and felt herself come down more to earth and consciousness. Her mind didn't seem so fuzzy anymore. She forced herself to open her eyes and wasn't greeted with much more then the same sight then there was behind her eyes. Blackness; Darkness. Silence. It was a little too silent.

With nothing to help her know her whereabouts she closed her eyes again and almost immediately as if opening her eyes took all the energy from her she fell back into a deep and exhausted sleep.

However little did she know she was being watched. A few meters away from her sat a figure with blue-grey eyes, blonde hair and pale skin. However this could not be seen by anyone as the figure in a black cloak which through his handsome features into shadow.

"Draco," hissed a voice from the darkness around him. The figure jumped and spun around in search for the owner of the voice. It was not as if he wanted to know who the voice belonged to. He already knew who it belonged to. He wanted to see where the owner of the voice was exactly.

He saw his eyes first, coming out of the darkness, from the opposite wall. Two blood red slits. Then his white, snake-like face, which along with his eyes, gazed upon the young follower. Draco stood instantly and bowed to the man.

"So," the other man spoke, his voice a soft but dangerous hiss, "This is one of the ones who posed as Harry Potter?"

"Yes, My Lord," replied Draco, "I brought her back myself. She fell from a Thestral from which she and a member from the Order where on. I recovered her in a muggle street. I also killed one of the muggles who tried to interfere."

The young Malfoy watched the Dark Lord smile at his last line, "Welcome done Draco. You have pleased the Dark Lord exceptionally. I will be mentioning this achievement to your father and mother."

"Thank-you, My Lord," said Draco bowing again.

"Tell me," he looked at Hermione lying on the floor, "How long has she been asleep?"

"Since I brought her back, which was about two days ago. She took a very nasty fall. She has a broken arm and a few cracked rips. She's covered in bruises and cuts. I am very surprised she wasn't killed, she must have fallen over fifty feet. She was only stirring just before you arrived, but I think she wasn't able to stay awake" explained Draco, "Weak thing." He spat the last bit in disgust for effect.

The Dark Lord continued to stare at the girl in silence. He suddenly asked, "Do you know the girl?"

Draco hesitated for a moment, tried to hide it but Voldemort saw, "Why do you waver to answer my question boy?"

Voldemort's voice was still soft but his hiss was more threatening. Draco paused for a moment before answering.

"Well, My Lord," he said slowly, "I feel ashamed to know such a creature of filth like this. I indeed do know her. We are not on any good terms. We are enemies, here and at school. She is a Mudblood. She's one of Potter's best friends."

Voldemort remained silent again for a few minutes. He simply stared at the torn girl at is feet. Draco avoided looking at him and stared at the ground. He never like being remaining in silence in the same room as a dark wizard like Voldemort. Finally the Dark Lord spoke, "What is her name?"

"Hermione Granger," answered Draco. The Dark Lord continued to stare at his old rival.

"She is not to be harmed in any way is that understood," said Voldemort and Draco looked at him in surprise. He really wanted to protest to his order but he wasn't idiotic enough to attempt to argue with the man.

"Keep watch over her until she awakes. When she is well enough bring her to me," and with that the Dark Lord disappeared back into the darkness.

When Draco was sure he was gone he gave a sigh of frustration. Well there goes his planned out pass time. He was hoping his master would let him and the others have a little fun with the Mudblood. To put her back into her place where she belonged.

Draco could not believe his eyes when she had changed from the famous Pothead to herself. He was so glad with his capture he almost bounced out the door to go and find Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini to tell them who they would soon be have some fun with.

But now it was ruined, the Dark Lord wanted her unharmed, for what ever bloody reason Draco may never understand. So he sat back down where he had been seated before Voldemort had appeared, resumed watching her and waited…

Everyone was quiet. Silence was the only noise anyone was able to make. Everyone expect Lupin, Kingsley, Bill, Hermione and Mad-Eye were around George's bed. George Weasley was okay now, still weak from lose of blood but alive.

Just when Harry thought things couldn't get worse, Bill and Fleur brought news of Mad-Eye Moody's death. Bill had gone out a short while after coming back to go and look for Mad-Eye's body. Harry prayed to whatever higher being there was got there that Bill, Lupin and Kingsley didn't return with _two_ bodies or news of it either way.

Hermione's fate already hanging on the line for them and Mad-Eye's death coursed a sting through the house. Harry glanced at Ron. He was sitting there white as a sheet. When they had told him what happened to Hermione and not knowing where she was alive or not had not gone down well.

He looked like he was about to vomit, cry and faint all at once. Mrs. Weasley had to wipe up some shock-soothing potion because he looked like he might have a heart attack at the news.

The long hours just wore on and on. No news. Nothing. Just the howling wind outside the Borrow and the silence within. Harry felt his body grow tried but his eyes and ears would not let him sleep. He was listening, watching, waiting; for something, anything, any news, just like everyone else in the room.

"I think we should all get some rest," Mrs. Weasley finally broke the silence. Her voice was shaky and hoarse, "we all need some rest. It's been a long night."

When nobody moved she ordered, "Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, upstairs now. To bed," Harry, Ron and Ginny opened their mouths to protest but a look from Mrs. Weasley hurled their mouths shut. They walked to door and out the room like zombies.

"You too Fred," said Mrs. Weasley, but Fred shook his head

"I not leaving George," he said, "And I am an adult now. You can't order me around anymore."

"I am your mother-" started Mrs. Weasley but her husband cut her off

"Molly," he said calmly and tiredly, "Let Fred stay. He's right. You can not order him around like a child anymore. And I think George would aspirate it if Fred stayed."

George nodded furiously. Mrs. Weasley said no more and smiled lightly, tears glistening in her eyes and took one hand each from her twin sons.

**(The next morning)**

Nobody had moved from their seats from the lounge room, eventually they had all fallen asleep in the early hours of the morning, not able to stay awake any longer; however everyone but Mr. Weasley was still present. He was in the kitchen talking to three members of the Order.

Lupin, Kingsley and Bill had arrived a short time ago from their long hunt for Mad-Eye Moody and Hermione Granger. They had returned empty handed, or empty body handed as one might say.

Mr. Weasley had poured them all a cup of hot steaming tea and had been explained what had happened. He didn't like either any of their predictions of what may have happened to Hermione and where Mad-Eye's body might have gone.

"Best not to wake the others," said Mr. Weasley quietly, "Everyone has just fallen asleep about maybe three hours ago. Let them rest a bit longer."

"So you were unsuccessful in finding Mad-Eye's body, Bill?" asked Mrs. Weasley. It was about ten o'clock. Everyone who had been present at the previous night was in the Weasley's kitchen; all expect Hagrid who had gone out to send out news of Mad-Eye's death and Hermione's disappearance to other members of the Order.

Everyone was extremely tired and not saying much. Lupin, Kingsley and Bill were doing all the talking. Bill had just finished explaining about how he couldn't find Mad-Eye's body and about his doubts of the Ministry getting rid of the body before anyone had the chance to uncover it or either the Death Eaters taking care of his body. Neither thought were comforting.

"What about Hermione?" asked Ginny in a small voice

Lupin looked at Kingsley and sighed, "We looked everywhere but couldn't find her. But we know that Voldemort has her. A street of muggles described it to us. They explained about a boy in glasses had just fallen from the sky and a man in a black robe wearing a mask made the boy float and then just disappeared. They said that a Mr. Jackson died just before the man and the boy disappeared. They said there was a big green light and then Mr. Jackson just lay there dead. And then he and the boy disappeared and a loud pop sound that was heard."

"That's the muggle's version of it," continued Lupin, "of course the poor people where terribly confused and the ministry got there just after we did to fix up the damage. Everyone's memories have been altered to forget the entire incident. They all thing Mr. Jackson died peacefully in his sleep next to his wife in bed with his two young children just down the hallway."

A silence greeted these words. Through the numb and shock Harry felt a pug of hate towards the Death Eaters. How could they just kill an innocent man with a family who would probably have to struggle to live now?

"But this is what we think happened," said Kingsley, "After Hermione fell, I chased the Death Eater who dived to catch her first but he pulled up and I had no choice but to battle him and abandon Hermione for that moment. He would have killed me if I had not defended myself and then how would have been able to help Hermione if I was dead and nobody besides that Death Eater knew what had happened? I almost had him but he attacked the Thestral I was riding and I lost him. Every good flyer that one was; she shot off before I was able to follow him."

"I think he my have been the one that the muggles described," said Kingsley, "He must have found Hermione and dissipated before killing the muggle Mr. Jackson. Our best guess is that Hermione was taken to You-Know-Who's den. But whether she is still alive is a mystery. She survived the fall, one muggle told us that she was still breathing and had a pulse but it was faint. If Hermione won't give away any information to the Dark side I won't be surprised if he doesn't let her live."

"But there is something odd," said Lupin, "The Death Eater could have just left Hermione there. He knew they had found the right Potter, he knew she was a decoy but he took her back. We asked the muggles if they could give us an explanation of what the Death Eater looked like. They said he caring a broom which was black and looked in too good of a condition to be used for sweeping, his stick he had, which of course they mean his wand, was black and shiny and he sounded young. Not like a full grown man because the voice was too boyish. One muggle also said the Death Eater had pale eyes, almost a grey colour.

The silence, once again, was welcome by the completion of Lupin and Kingsley's story.

"Wait a minute," said Ginny, "did you say grey eyes?"

"Yes," said Lupin, "that's what the muggle told us."

"Who do we know that has grey eyes and is a Death Eater?" said Ginny turning to Harry and Ron. Ron stared at her blankly but Harry was starting to catch onto what she was saying.

"You don't mean-" said Harry, but Ginny interrupted, "He's a Death Eater, isn't he? We all know that. And the muggles said his broom was in good condition and his voice was boyish and Kingsley said he was a good flyer!"

"Ginny," said Harry, "I know what you're getting at-"

"Good," snapped Ron suddenly, "maybe you could spare the time in your conversation and help us understand?"

Harry was a little taken back by Ron's harshness and looked around a little apologetic at everyone. Harry glanced at Ginny and said, "Ginny thinks the Death Eater that took Hermione is Draco Malfoy."

"Draco Malfoy?" said Tonks instantly pulling a face of dislike, "Lucius Malfoy's son? He's my cousin!"

"I meant no offence Tonks," said Ginny quickly, but Tonks laughed bitterly, "My dear Ginny, insult him all you like. I do not wish for you to stop if you were to!"

"But Ginny, Harry," said Lupin, "Your reasons are very agreeable but that Death Eater could have been anyone."

"But Draco Malfoy is our best bet at the moment, right?" said Ginny. The adults all looked at each other and hesitated

"It is possible," said Mr. Weasley, "but you must remember the Death Eater could have been anyone and we must not jump to conclusions."

"But-" Ginny started but Mrs. Weasley cut her off, "No Ginny, that's enough. We have no idea who the Death Eater was that took her. For all we know it could be You-Know-You himself."

"Not to worry," said Lupin as Ginny opened her mouth, "We will be doing all we can to find Hermione. I promise."

Not to worry, thought Harry, Not to WORRY?! Of course they should worry! Hermione had been taken by Voldemort and was probably being tortured at this moment; probably being killed and Lupin suggest they not _worry_!

"I'm" jumbled Ron, "I'm…a bit tried, I think I'll go lie down…um…you wanna come Harry? Ginny?"

From the look on Ron's face told his best friend and sister he wanted to talk to them.

"Yes," said Ginny, yawning, "I'm very tried."

"Me too," added Harry

"Alright then," said Mrs. Weasley quietly, "go and get some sleep then."

The three school students left the room and started up the stairs but Ginny did not turn into her own room she followed Ron and Harry to Ron's attic room. Once inside, Ron shut the door and Ginny put a silencing charm on it so no one could listen in on their conversation.

"We need to find her; now," said Ron. It sounded more like a fact rather then a suggestion.

"But Ron, you know what we have to do!" said Harry

"Do what?" asked Ginny instantly, "Has this something to do with you lot going away?"

Harry and Ron glanced at each other before Harry tried to speak, "Ginny we can't-"

"Why not?" yelled Ginny suddenly, making Harry and Ron shrink into the opposite wall. An angry Ginny was never a good thing, "Do you think I will tell? Huh? Is that it? Do you think little Ginny is going to go running to her mother and father and tell on you? For God's sake! I don't suppose you realized what you are making the rest of us feel, knowing that you plan on leaving into the wild to do something that none of us know about? How do you think I feel to have the thought of waking up every morning to find the three people I love; my boyfriend, brother and best friend gone? Just like that! And Hermione's already gone! So which one will be next I wonder? Huh? Is it going to be like a domino affect? Are you all going to go slowly, one-by-one?"

Her ranting finished and Harry and Ron were shocked into silence. Ron was having the biggest urge to remind Ginny that Harry was not her boyfriend anymore but thought better of it; he did not like the idea of losing his head because of his younger sister.

Harry sighed, "If I tell you, will you promise not to tell anyone? Dumbledore didn't want the rest of the Order to know. It's every important that few people know as possible."

Ginny nodded and Harry continued, "Well you see there are these Horcruxes. There are objects that have been enchanted to hold a being soul. We are looking for Voldemort's Horcruxes. You see Voldemort split his soul into seven pieces and hid them away. The only way of completely destroying him is to destroy all of his Horcruxes that have a piece of soul of him in it. You understand?"

"Yes," said Ginny slowly, "But do you know where these Horcruxes are supposed to be?"

"No," said Harry, "Which is why we have to go to Godric's Hallow. I think I'll be able to find some answers there."

"Godric's Hallow," said Ginny, thinking, "Isn't that where-?"

"Yeah," said Harry nodding, "my parents are buried."

Ginny remained quiet and for the first time since entering the room Ron spoke up, "But what about Hermione? We can't leave her to their torture and abuse!"

"To what point and purpose Ron?" snapped Harry, whiling around to him, "Hermione will be long dead before we can reach her! Do you really think Voldemort will keep her alive? He will have some fun with her and if she refuses to give information he will kill her! She is a muggle-born! The every thought of her means nothing to him. You saw the way Malfoy treats her; well imagine that but ten times worse! If we don't try and find these Horcruxes then Hermione's death will be a waste; she would have died for nothing! No cause! If Hermione was here and her place was reversed by yours then she would have wanted to find the Horcruxes and destroy them!"

The two red-haired siblings stared at him. Harry saw the shock and anger at what he had just said. He understood those emotions. He had felt them every time someone close to him has perished because of Voldemort or for the protection of him. The last victims of the list were Mad-Eye and Hermione.

"She is your best friend," said Ron, his voice quivering with anger, "Do you feel nothing for her-"

"Enough," snapped Ginny suddenly, "Ron, Harry's right! I'd be very surprised if she is still alive at this moment. You must be realistic! I think we should leave Hermione to the Order and we should find the Horcruxes."

"We," said Ron coldly, "As meaning me and Harry."

"No," argued Ginny, "We as meaning you, Harry and me. I'm coming with you."

"No you are not," said Harry, "It is much to dangero-"

"Oh cut the crap!" snapped Ginny, "You don't always need to play the hero who goes off to fight and leaves everyone behind so they can walk around in worry and grief. I'm coming with you and you can't stop me."

"Of course we can," said Ron his eyes glowing red

"Oh yeah?" sneered Ginny, "Well wait until I tell Mum about your plan!"

"You won't dare!" snapped Ron angrily

Ginny laughed, "I would!"

"You shouldn't have said anything!" said Ron, rounding on Harry now, "She's blackmailing us."

"I'm coming," said Ginny, smirking at the two older boys, "And there is nothing you can do about it!"

Harry stared at Ginny for a few moments. He really did not want her to come, just like he did not want Ron to come either. If both of them died the Weasley family might never forgive him. He cringed at seeing their mangled dead bodies and quickly stopped because it was too painful. However Ginny threatened to tell Mrs. Weasley if they didn't let her come with them and that would mean Harry wouldn't have a chance in leaving the Borrow.

"Think about this for a moment," said Harry, not taking his eyes off Ginny but held up his hand to silence Ron's protests, "This is going to be extremely dangerous. More dangerous then anything you have every faced."

Ginny looked him straight in the eyes, "I have felt Voldemort's influence before and I am just as capable as the two of you. I am not stupid; I would not need to think about anything. I will be ready to help, defend and fight with you at any time or moment."

Harry felt a pull in his lower stomach at her words. Green eyes held gold ones (**AN: I'm not sure what colour Ginny's eyes are**).

"I would die for you Harry," said Ginny, her voice soft but determined, she took a step forward towards Harry. Harry saw a strange glint in her eyes-

"Excuse me!" snapped a voice, bring both Ginny and Harry back to earth, "But you do realize that I am still in the room?!"

Harry and Ginny turned around to find a red faced Ronald that challenged his hair colour and he was glaring at both of them. Harry slowly turned back to Ginny.

"You can come. But you have to tell your mum that you aren't going back to Hogwarts," he told her. Ginny suddenly looked furious and Ron smirked.

"You know very well that my mum will not let me leave Hogwarts!" snarled Ginny, "Please Harry, I am not going to remain behind and play the damsel in distress."

Suddenly there was knock at the door and Mrs. Weasley's voice was heard from the other side, "Harry, Ron, come down for something to eat. You haven't eaten yet."

**Sorry to leave it there but I have to figure out what to write next! Anyways that you to everyone who reviewed! Please review and tell me what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey to all my readers! Here is chapter 3 and I hope you all enjoy it! Thank-you to all my reviewers! You guys totally rock! I love you all! hugs!!!! I know some people want more of Draco/Hermione and less of the other characters. That will be the case but for a moment I have to have the others in the story to set help set the storyline up for latter. Anyways here is the next chapter! Enjoy! **

"Call Lucius," hissed a voice from the front of the room. Lord Voldemort sat in his throne chair, his pet snake Nagini, resting around the outline of the chair. Voldemort gentle stocked the snake head as it appreciated its master's touch.

The door to the room opened and Lucius Malfoy entered. Azkaban seemed to have had a physical effect on the man. Unlike his son and wife who still had there natural beauty, Lucius' face turned hollow and there was dark circles around his eyes and a sickening yellow tinge to his skin. The Death Eater looked warily around the room and saw his fellow Death Eaters sitting around in a large circle with Voldemort at the head of the circle, his eyes on Lucius.

Lucius bowed deeply and muttered "You wished to see me My Lord?"

"Yes, every much," he sneered, "I think it may be time for your family to regain some honor to their name? Do you agree?"

The Death Eaters laughed but where silenced instantly when Voldemort raised his white hand. He was watching Lucius who licked his lips nervously.

"Do you agree?" Voldemort asked more sharply, "Answer me!"

"Yes, My Lord," Lucius answered quickly as some of the other Death Eaters sniggered

"I am sure you know of our prisoner, your son was intelligent enough to bring her back; though he did not know who she was at the time. Her name is Hermione Granger," Voldemort explained lazily

Lucius looked up in slight surprise. He had heard that Draco had brought back a prisoner back he had not known it was that filthy Mudblood of Potter's.

"Ah," said Voldemort, a small smile coming to his face, "have you heard of her?"

Lucius nodded and said, "Draco told me of her. She attends Hogwarts with my son."

"Yes," said Voldemort slowly, "Yes, she does. I have seen her before in Potter's mind. She is very intelligent, far too intelligent for a Mudblood. I wonder what Potter might think if he knew we had her?"

"What do you mean My Lord?" asked Lucius

Voldemort watch Lucius for a while not saying a word before answering, "After your frailer at the Ministry about a year ago, I do not see that you are good enough to be given important information. Especially when you were taken down by, how many were there, five underage wizards?"

The room erupted into laughter a second time but it soon fell silent again.

Voldemort gave Lucius a sickening smile, "You may leave."

Lucius, his face burning, bowed deeply and retreated from the room. Voldemort's eyes lingered on the door still after he had shut it. He was thinking; a plan must be put into place and when the Dark Lord was planning it was never good…

Ron Weasley sat in his back yard on the green grass staring up at the sky. His mind wondered…to everything…to everyone. Well just mostly one person; when she was coming back, to him; if she'd ever come back…

"Ron?" Ron turned to see Harry coming towards him, "it's freezing out here! Won't you come inside?"

Ron turned his back to Harry and didn't answer. Ron hadn't really spoken to him since the argument between him, Ron and Ginny. Harry sat down beside his best friend and said, "Look. I know you are mad with me about allowing Ginny to come but you know what she said about telling your mum and she is more then capable. You only feel this way because she is your younger sister; I understand how you want to protect her-"

"It's not that," cut through Ron, "It's Hermione."

Harry looked down and didn't say anything. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Harry spoke again, "You really like her don't you"

Ron nodded slowly and Harry continued, "I want to find Hermione as much as you do. More then anything, but we have nothing to help us! Come on Ron, be reasonable, your being stup-"

"Stupid am I!" snapped Ron suddenly, "I'm being stupid because I care about Hermione and you don't?! You heard what Ginny thinks. What if Malfoy has her?! Just imagine what he will do to her!"

"Alright then big brains," shot back Harry, "Where do you suppose we start? Huh? Where would you start looking?"

Ron openly glared at Harry but remained quiet. Harry glared right back at him. Suddenly Ron dropped his harsh gaze and put his face in his hands; Harry instantly felt guilt and regret for not agree with him about Hermione but how would they start looking? There was nowhere to begin.

Harry put his hands on Ron's shoulders and spoke, "I want to find Hermione. I am worried and I am scared for her more then anything but we have to stay strong and stay focused. Just like Hermione, in a situation like this she would stay strong and focused. We owe her that."

Harry rose from his seat next to Ron and turned to leave when Ron looked up at him and asked, "How do you know when you love someone?"

Hermione had a headache. A really big headache. She kept her eyes closed. She was awake but not ready to be aware of her surroundings. She took a deep breath and felt a strange sensation in her ribs. They felt numb, almost like they weren't there. That wasn't right. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times. She pushed her hands back to try and pull herself up and she felt that same numbing sensation in her left arm. She managed to push her self to sitting position. All her muscles arched from discomfort and fatigue.

"Well good morning Mudblood. It's about time, don't you think?" Hermione jumped and spun around in the darkness trying to find the owner of the voice. It sounded so familiar.

"Who are you?" her voice was raspy.

It remained quiet for a few moments but then a light appeared a few feet away from her. She looked over in the direction squinting in the sudden bright light. She could see a boy with blonde hair and her heart leapt when she realized the boy was the last person she wanted to see at the moment; a smirking Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy," said half screamed. Now she was fully awake now, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Language Mudblood," warned Malfoy, "Watch your tongue or I'll curse it off and wouldn't that be a haven for all of us!"

Hermione glared at him hatefully before asking in a very controlled clam voice, "What am I doing here?"

Malfoy watched her a moment; he seemed to be studying her, "You have been playing around with Polyjuice Potion haven't you? It is not every wise to be walking around disguised as your Pothead these days; not like anyone would want to. Everyone is out to kill him but of course being a filthy Mudblood like you, you wouldn't know much."

Hermione smirked right back at him, "Oh, I'm the one who doesn't know much. Is that why I bet you in every class; in every exam?"

Malfoy raised his wand threateningly, "Watch it Granger"

Hermione just laughed and said, "You didn't answer my question; why am I here."

"What makes you think I am authorized to answer your questions" asked Malfoy lazily

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "You're a fucking bastard ferret."

Malfoy raised his wand with a torture curse at the edge of his tongue but a voice whispered in his head.

_She is not to be harmed in any way is that understood?_

Draco silently cursed his master's order. He slowly lowered his wand and remained quiet for a moment watching the girl in front of him. She had changed a lot since their first year. Long gone was her busy hair; it was in long golden waves and her eyes were an auburn brown colour and she had nice features for a face. Overall, thought Draco, she's very pretty indeed.

Slowly he rose from his position on the floor and covered the distance between them. Hermione instantly moved backwards until she was against the wall and had nowhere else to go. Hermione prepared herself for whatever curse he was about to throw at her or whatever he was about to do.

However he did the most unusual thing ever. He sat down right in front of him with elegance and grace she never knew he had; all signs of wanting to hurt her gone. He moved to take told of her numb arm but she moved it from his fingers. He looked at her face and she was glaring at him but he wasn't affected by it.

He gentle took her arm and felt along it like as though she had hidden something inside it and he was looking for it. She resisted a shiver at his touch. His fingers gently squeezed and glided along her arm, making her inside start doing flip flops at his uncharacteristic gentleness. Almost like a lover's touch…

Hermione mentally slapped herself for thinking such a think. Never ever had he let her touch him, let alone let himself come into contact with her and yet here he was, acting as though all emotions of dislike did not exist.

He softly placed her arm back down in her lap and said, "You broke it, when you fell. A few ribs too. I fixed them when I brought you back here-"

"You!" she half screamed suddenly, making Draco start, "That was you who-"

"Yes that was me," said Draco rolling his blue-grey eyes, knowing what she was going to say, "I attacked the creature that you and that order member where on."

"And did you know it was me?" she hissed. Draco shook his head and Hermione looked at him puzzled, "So then why did you bring me there?"

Draco suddenly laughed, "Why else would I bring you here? It wasn't the fact that I wanted to save you; it was by no means gallant I assure you! I thought what better way then to serve the Dark Lord then bring back a prisoner to him! I thought perhaps you were an Order member and I couldn't wait until you changed and I assure you I received a shock when you did. Instead of getting some Auror, I captured the Queen of the Golden Trio!"

Hermione stared at him for a moment, not by his explanation but by what he had called her, 'Queen of the Golden Trio.' Not Mudblood, not know-it-all, but _Queen_!

Draco stood and headed towards the door; he opened it and turned around, "Don't even bother trying to get out, because you won't. I'll be back soon."

"Oh I can't wait," Hermione replied sarcasm dripping from her voice, before she was once again engulfed into darkness.

"Run, Harry, Ron, come on," yelled Ginny. Death Eaters had arrived at Bill and Fleur's weeding. Everything was chaos. People running, screaming, more running, more screaming. Absolute chaotic!

The three red heads hurried away from the Borrow and the battle. They continued running down the street and hurried into a small alleyway. Ginny turned to look at the two boys, one her brother and the other the twin of a red haired muggle boy. Under the disguise was Harry.

"We need to find somewhere safe," said Ginny, "There put his on." She threw Harry his invisibility cloak, who caught it with surprise.

"How did you-?"

"Never mind," said Ginny, "Just put it on. I'll explain later. We really need to get out of here!"

As Harry disappeared under the cloak, Ron check the coast was clear, he them motioned for the other two and they hurriedly started down the muggle street; the battle screams from the weeding slowly drifting behind them.

Draco arrived outside his master's meeting room. He knew the Dark Lord was in there, he raised his fist to the shiny, black door to knock but before he could a voice from inside hissed "Enter."

Draco opened the door. Unlike when his father had entered the room there were no other Death Eaters in the room. His master sat in his throne chair, but Nagini had disappeared.

"Young Malfoy, what brings you here?"

Draco bowed low and said, "The Mudblood has awoken, My Lord."

He straightened up to see Voldemort raise an eye brow at him, "then why is she not with you?"

"I did not know if it was appropriate to bring her yet," replied Draco, his inside swirling uncomfortable.

The Dark Lord stared at Draco for a few moments, leaving Draco standing there feeling complete exposed.

"What do you know of the girl Draco?" Voldemort asked suddenly, as though the question had just come to him.

"We are enemies, My Lord," started Draco but Voldemort shook his head and hissed, "I didn't ask what your relationship with her is like boy. Tell me about her."

"Well," said Draco, scanning his brain for any information he had retained about Hermione from the last six years, "She is a muggle-born and she is in the Gryffindor house. She an absolute rule sticker at school expect when it comes to going on adventures with Potter and his friends. She is a house perfect and I think most the summer she spends her time at Ronald Weasley's house with Potter. But she is also really intelligent. She is very, very smart. Many people say she's the best of our year. She gets extraordinary high marks in all subjects and is able to grasp anything given to her with excellent results. She is a great believer in Potter and the Order. I wouldn't be surprised if she hasn't already joined the Order."

He finished his explanation, trying to think if he could tell his master anything else, he looked up at Voldemort to see him in deep thought. He was planning something, Draco knew it.

"Do you think she could be easily persuaded?" asked Voldemort

"Well," said Draco, "Not from what I've heard. She seemed to be really stubborn and annoying to her fellow house members."

"I want you to gain her trust," said Voldemort, "Shape her mind into trusting you. It will take a lot of effect from what you have told me about her."

Draco was shocked, "Why? She's nothing more then a Mudblood."

"Is she the type of person to thrive for knowledge? Does she wished to have every answer to every question?" hissed Voldemort ignoring Draco's question. Draco nodded.

"The Dark Arts is one part of the magic world I am sure she has never touch on and I know for someone who thrives for knowledge she will indeed have curiosity about it, no matter how loyal she is to Potter. As you gain her trust she will open up to you, see if you are able to retain information about the Order from her, anything about what Potter may be thinking or planning on doing."

"My Lord, it will take a long time until she trusts me," said Draco slowly

"Be that as it may," said Voldemort, "but do as I command."

"So you want me to gain her trust then teach her the Dark Arts, all in hope she may come to our side?" asked Draco

"Not teach her the Dark Arts, give her a taste what sort of knowledge she can gain. Our art is very persuasive, you know this Draco, give her the juice and eventually she will want to take a full bite!"

Draco could tell the convocation was over but the Dark Lord spoke again, "I want you to bring me the girl, now."

Draco nodded, bowed and left the room.

As he went back to the room Hermione was locked in his mind tricked. How on earth would be get her to trust him? They hated each other and she would never betray Potter, never. Draco knew that if he failed this mission like his last the Dark Lord wouldn't just torture him, he'd kill him; he had to find a away, no matter what.

He unlocked the door, opened it and to his great surprise someone flung out at him, knocking him over onto the ground. The attack jumped off him and began to sprint down the corridor. Draco jumped up, knowing full well who his attacker was and ran after her, pulling out his wand and aimed at her-

"Richisempra!" a voice cried. Draco watched as Granger came flying back towards him and landed right in front of his feet. Only it hadn't been Draco to cast the spell. Draco grabbed Hermione and pulled her up keeping a good hold on her. That of course didn't stop her from trying to escape.

"Well, well, well," said a voice making both Draco and Hermione look at the newcomer. Or in this case _newcomers._

Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott stood in front of them, Nott had his wand out and Blaise was smirking.

"Look what we have here," mocked Zabini, "It's Potter's Mudblood whore. Draco told us he caught you."

"I can't wait to get started," said Nott grinning, "What should be start with? Torture? Rape? You know I reckon she'd be good target practice."

Zabini opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he caught Draco, who was holding Hermione in front of him, shaking his head urgently. Catching on Zabini gave his friend a nod and said, "Glad to have helped you with the Mudblood swine."

He grabbed Nott, who was looking extremely confused, and dragged him back around the corner and disappeared. As soon as they were gone Hermione tried to escape again, but Draco was stronger.

"Since you're so keen on to leave the safety of your room you can accompany me," he smirked pressed his wand to her temple, haltering her struggles at once.

"To where," she snapped

"The Dark Lord," said Draco smirking at her

"Oh," said Hermione, mockingly acting scared, "I'm so scared."

Draco stared at her and Hermione laughed at his expression, "What's wrong? Are you so used to being scared of him that you thought everyone else was too? You are such a coward!"

"And tell me Mudblood, "snarled Draco, "When was the last time you ever actually came face to face with my master?"

Hermione opened her mouth and realized that she had never actually met Voldemort before; considering how much of a part he had played in her life. It was Draco's turn to laugh.

"Yes," he said, "I thought you never had. See Mudblood, unlike me and unlike your saint Pothead, you don't know what it's like to be in his presence. To be under his threats. I hear first timers who are enemies to him always walk out with a scar; either physical or emotional."

He said the last part as an affect to scare her but she remained in her normal blank expression. Draco frowned. Why in the world wasn't she scared? He expected her to be shaking in her shoes, yet here she was walking with her head held high and acting like she were just walking to another class at Hogwarts and not that she was walking to met one of the Darkest Wizards that ever lived or had a wand pointed at her temple.

It confused and amazed Draco at the same time. His musing on the girl had brought them to the room that Draco had left only about ten minutes ago. He knocked and the familiar cold hiss called, "Enter."

Draco opened the door and pushed Hermione inside. He was about to shut the door when his master called, "No, you also Draco."

Draco entered after Hermione and found the room was not empty like when he had entered been in. There was some other Death Eaters present. Half of the chairs where filled with the Dark Lord's followers.

"Well, it's a pleasure to finally have your company Miss Hermione Granger," a snake like hiss sounded, the owner's red eyes glistening.

**Ah, finally finished! So what do you think? I had a lot of Draco and Hermione stuff even though they are not really a couple yet. But I have to get them over this hatred bridge before the good stuff starts. I did a little bit of attraction between them; just brief but more will come I promise. Oh and I will have Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott play bigger parts in the future, I just had to give them a small introduction **

**To answer peoples questions about why Hermione is there, Draco thought it would be a good opportunity to bring her back to Voldemort as a prisoner; he didn't know it was her. And Voldemort decides that he'd put Hermione to use on the Dark Side; with Draco helping to gain her trust. You all just have to wait and see if she does fall for their side! **

**Anyways please, please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, Hey to all my readers and reviewers! I'm so glad that you all taking the time to review the story and all your suggestions are great! Thank-you! Hey just to let everyone know, in this story Ginny replaces Hermione on Harry and Ron's hunt so yeah, just thought I make that clear, but you won't be seeing any of their journey though. I know some people didn't like the idea of Ginny being part of the Golden Trio but I had to get her to come with Harry and Ron for something that will happen in a later chapter! **

 **smiley face-hehehe**

"_Well, it's a pleasure to finally have your company Miss Hermione Granger," a snake like hiss sounded, the owner's red eyes glistening. _

Hermione was rooted to the ground as the fear crept over her. No, she thought; do not show them any weakness. It's what they want. She lifted her head and stared right back at Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort gave a laughed, "Determined to show a Gryffindor's quality, isn't she."

The Death Eaters howled and laughed as well and Draco smiled.

"How are you, Miss Granger," Voldemort asked her as though they were sitting in a café sipping tea; "I do hope that our Draco is treating you well."

"Nothing better then usual," snapped Hermione, she felt a lump forming in her throat, "Why would you care anyway? I'm nothing more then a dirty Mudblood to you."

"Yes," said Voldemort, "Yes you are and I'm glad you have learnt your place."

The Death Eaters howled again in amusement and Hermione heard Draco laugh from behind her. Voldemort smirked at her as she glared back at him.

"Well now," said Voldemort, "You are one of Harry Potter's best friends, are you not? You are close with the fools of Dumbledore's Order?"

"I'm not telling you anything," snarled Hermione, "You can do anything you want to me! I won't tell you anything!"

"Oh no fret my dear," Voldemort said and Hermione raised her eye brows at his endearment of her, "You are not here for interrogation."

"So why am I here?" Hermione asked. She watched Voldemort carefully as he studied her for a moment.

"For no harm," said Voldemort softly, "I ensure you. As long as you behave there will be no excuse for us to harm you in any way."

Suddenly Hermione gave a mirthless laugh, "For no harm?! You're joking right?! If you ask me _Voldemort_ you're losing your touch!"

"Oh I see," said Voldemort his voice still soft by a dangerous tone had been taken, "So you rather I cause you pain, make you fear me, and give you to my Death Eaters so they can rape and torture you for days on end. Is that what you want?"

Hermione remained silent and Voldemort smirked at her, taking her silence as an answer.

"Yes I thought not," he said. Draco had been right, she was a hard case to crack without using force but he could not make her anymore afraid of him then she already was. Make her underestimate him. Voldemort raised he wand and conjured up a chair just behind Hermione.

"Please, sit Miss Granger," said Voldemort uncharacteristically kind, gesturing to the chair. Hermione looked at him doubtfully, pondering her decisions. She finally decided to sit in the chair and Voldemort smirked at her.

"Now my dear," said Voldemort, "How long do you think you have been here?"

Hermione stared at him. She had defiantly not expected this type of question, maybe something of the Order's plan or whereabouts of Harry. She shrugged.

"Well it has been nine days," said Voldemort, "Nine days of you being in the clutches of Lord Voldemort. Do you not think that that your Order friends would have found you by now? That they would at least make an effect to find you?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Of course they are making an effect to find me. Why wouldn't they?"

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure," said Voldemort, he conjured up a newspaper and waved his wand to brighten the room a little, "There is an article about you in here, about you being kidnapped by Lord Voldemort and about the Order's effects. I think you may want to read it, I would think you would find it most interesting."

He handed her the newspaper; it was the Daily Prophet. On the front page was a picture of Hermione herself, above the head _HOGWARTS STUDENT'S HUNT CALLED OFF!_

She began to read.

_Miss Hermione Granger, a muggle-born student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is still missing from a Death Eater attack nine days ago in the outskirts of London. _

_Believed to have been taken by You-Know-Who's supporters the young witch is still believed to be alive. However an Auror for the Ministry of Magic has confirmed that the search party for the girl has been called off. _

"_We are aware that Miss Granger is still alive but we had called off the search for the student four days after the attack. There are more suppressing matters to deal with at the current time."_

_Dumbledore's resistance group against You-Know-Who is believed to be leading the hunting party but none were able to comment on the matter. It appears that the Order of the Phoenix is nothing without Albus Dumbledore. It appears the standard for the Order is slipping, the discontinuation of the search for the muggle-born girl just one the many upraising falters-_

Hermione didn't want to read anymore. She felt sick. This could not be true. Why would they not be looking for her? This had to be some sort of big mistake, yes. It was probably just a false article to make Voldemort believe that the Order was off her trail.

Hermione looked up sneering, "Do you really think that I would believe this rubbish?"

Voldemort raised an eyebrow, "What makes you think that it's rubbish? Do you not believe it?"

"As if I would! They are friends, they wouldn't abandon me!"

"Oh so you think it's a scam of the Order's! To do what exactly? To maybe make me think they had stopped looking for you. That they would suddenly appear at my door, spring on me will I was unprepared? Use your common sense girl! Draco, you said she suppose to be smart!"

Hermione turned to look at Draco in surprise. But he didn't even look at her. Never before had he admitted she had brains, let alone tell his master of it.

Hermione turned back to the article and stared at it.

_There are more suppressing matters to deal with at the current time._

_It appears the standard for the Order is slipping, the discontinuation of the search for the muggle-born girl just one the many upraising falters_

_We are aware that Miss Granger is still alive but we had called off the search for the student four days after the attack._

What if Voldemort was right? What if they really had stopped looking for her? What would happen to her? How could they leave her here to rot?!

"I can understand that the truth is sometimes more hard to absorb then lies," said Voldemort, "But answer me girl, what do you mean to them? Other then being Harry's Potter's friend of course, what do you mean to them? What will they lose if you were to die? You are no relative of there's, you are not part of the Order. What would they lose from you no longer existing?"

"Harry and Ron would never abandon me!" snapped Hermione defensively

"Ahhh, yes," said Voldemort, "I had the pleasure of meeting the other boy's sister. Stupid girl she was. I suppose the entire family is too. I suppose you are still hanging onto the idea of the brave Potter and his trusty sidekick to arrive on noble steeds, do you? Well I have seen some of Potter's plan and it is far away from locating you as it could possibly be!"

Suddenly a realization hit Hermione; of course. Harry wouldn't be searching for her in the slightest, he'd be locating Horcruxes!

"What do you suppose Potter would be doing," Voldemort asked casually

Suddenly Hermione laughed, "As if I knew! I've been there for over a week haven't I?"

The room was quiet for a while then Voldemort spoke, "Do not get your hopes up of a rescue. As it said in the article the Order is not making an effect to locate you. I almost pity you."

"Well I don't need your pity," snapped Hermione. The room remained quiet for a moment before Voldemort spoke again, but this time it was to Draco.

"Take her back to her room," he said, dismissing the two teenagers. Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her up and out the door. They were both silent and Hermione did not struggle. She was in slight shock; surely this all was a joke. It had to be a scheme of the Order's. They can't have given up on her; she was one of them, on their side for Heaven's sake!

Not saying a word, Draco opened the door to her dark cell and pushed her inside, locking the door behind her and walked off back down the corridor.

"Hey man, how've you been?" Theodore Nott slapped Draco on the back as he sat down beside him. Blaise Zabini was on Nott's other side and he grinned at Draco but the boy held a serious expression.

"What's wrong?" asked Zabini, as Nott raised an eyebrow

Draco remained quiet for a while, wondering whether he should tell his friends. It couldn't hurt, could it? They were after all on the same side!

Draco sighed and put his tired face in his hands and told the other two everything. All about their master's plan to gain Hermione's trust; to become her friend, then give her a taste of the dark side all in hope that she would join them.

At the end of his explanation he looked up at Nott and Zabini's faces. They both stared at him in shock.

"Why in the hell would the Dark Lord want her for?" Nott asked, "She's nothing more then a filthy little Mudblood! Why would she even join us? Does the Dark Lord know who she's friends with?"

"Of course he would know," said Zabini sharply, "Open your eyes Theo! Why else would he want her? I know every person who despises Granger denies it, but she is incredibly smart! Imagine the Dark Lord's luck if he was able to recoup the smartest witch of our age! You said so yourself Draco, she's the brains of the dream team. I reckon Potter wouldn't have been able to do half things he has without her help some way or another! Do you really think the Dark Lord will let her go back to Potter?"

"Yes," said Nott slowly, "But you are not seeing it are you? POTTER! She is too loyal to Potter! Even if we have her she will never fight with us! She'd rather die!"

"That's what I have to do," said Draco, "I have to somehow turn her against Pothead and Weasel while becoming her friend. I have no idea how! She hates me!"

"Are you the Draco Malfoy I know or not," snapped Zabini suddenly, "You are able to charm every girl in Hogwarts with just one look! Come on man, I better she's as innocent as a rose! She wouldn't know what hit her! You have to be able to handle her in the right way. I heard about this thing about her and Weasley once, but I'm not sure if it's true. Perhaps you can play on that?"

Draco nodded but Nott made an irritated noise, "I still don't reckon it will work. You could treat her like the Queen of England but she won't budge! And what happens if she catches on to this little plan, huh? What if she just pretends to be your friend and appears to be happy here? She could betray us as soon as she's let out!"

Zabini ignored Nott as though he wasn't here and spoke directly to Draco, "It will take time! Lots of time! Leave her in that room for a while; let her thoughts drive her mad for a while. Then go and see her and treat her nicely! Draco you know how to tame a women's heart you've done it loads of times!"

Draco, still having said nothing through the entire convocation remained quiet. Yes, he could tame any women's heart, Zabini was right but Granger wasn't any ordinary women. He'd have to plan this; carefully.

**(One week later)**

Hermione had been locked inside the darkened room for nearly a week now. No contact with any person. A small amount of food three times a day and a few glasses of water through out the entire day was all that gave Hermione company.

Except of course her dame thoughts! She kept rethinking the words of the article in her head and as time wore on the more she felt angry and annoyed. How could they leave her to be stuck here like this?

Well, she thought, it could be worse, much bloody worse.

She would give anything to talk to someone; anyone. Just so they could give her something else to think about other then the same thoughts that were running through her head constantly. If she didn't get out of her she was sure to be driven mad by the situation alone.

She was alone; completely and utterly alone. Maybe nobody did care about her. If she really thought about it, what was so important about her to the Order? They protected the Weasley children because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were in the Order and over everyone else they protected Harry.

But what about her? The more she thought about it the more it made scene. The night the she was brought here, why hadn't Kingsley helped her? To was probably too bloody worried about his own skin or going to help dear Great Harry Potter!

And would it really be hard to help her? Why couldn't Harry and Ron help try to find her?

_Because they don't need you_ a voice whispered in the back of her mind. They had each other. Of course Harry would only care about Ron when it came down to choosing between them both; hadn't he always taken Ron's side in an argument? Hadn't they always ganged up on her in a debate about something or other?

These thoughts and memories brought tears to Hermione's eyes and she pulled her knees to her chest and cried silently. She couldn't stop; all the emotion that had been building up inside since arriving here came out in the form of hundreds upon hundreds of tears.

She was all alone now; nobody would help her here; wherever here was.

_She was a young woman. Not even a woman yet, more a girl. She sat there wearing a navy blue dress. Just sitting there, as if lost in thought. She looked around to the window of the room, walked towards it and pushed it open. _

_The girl stared out into the unseen landscape below. Her wavy brown hair wiped around her face in the evening breeze. Her gaze was sad and lost. As if all of her life had been stripped from her; all happiness had gone. As if each of her hopes had been shed like the falling leaves in autumn, until there is no leaves left; no hopes remain; here is only darkness. Heaving a sigh she put her hands of either side of the sill and puts one black booted foot on the bottom sill. Pulling up the dress to her knees revealing high laced up boots she hoists so she is balancing on the sill, leaning out the window. _

_Slightly shaking she lets the hands release the wood of the sill and is balancing on the sill with only her feet. Her dress flutters in the breeze and her hair is wild. She closes her eyes and mutters something and slowly she moves her feet forward. _

_Then suddenly with no warning she jumps, the wind knocks the air from her lungs and she plungers to her death…_

Harry screamed as he shot up, awake. He heard scuffling around him.

"What they hell?" he heard a female voice, "Harry! What's wrong?"

_Lumos!_ Ron had lit his wand. He lifted it to Harry's sweaty and white face. Harry tried to calm his breathing. He squeezed his eyes shut but instantly flew them open again when he saw the image of the girl falling.

"What did you see?" asked Ron sharply. Harry looked up at him. He wondered if he should tell him them he'd felt her distress, loneliness and loss. If he should share the disturbing images.

"I saw Hermione," said slowly, choosing his words carefully, "She was really upset. Depressed even. I felt her emotions."

He saw Ron pale almost the same colour as him, "What else?" he asked sharply, "Do you know why she was upset?"

"No," said Harry, "I just…felt…like…I had no will to live anymore. That's how she was feeling. And then she jumped from a window."

He looked up to the Weasley siblings in front of him. Ron was staring at him but Ginny was not looking at him or Ron.

"Harry," said Ginny quietly, "What you saw might not be real, remember? You-Know-Who is able to plant images in your mind. He's probably just making you think that what you saw was real."

"And what if it is real," snapped Ron, "What if she's has or thinking…"

But Ginny scowled, "Get a grip the pair of you. Do not insult her she's smarter then that. Hermione would not give up so easily. At least you know she's still alive! Some way or another!"

**How was that? I know you are all craving for Draco/Hermione stuff. But you must be patient! It will be come, I promise! After I reread the chapter I realized that I wrote Blaise Zabini to be very smart and logical! Funny that! But I always thought he was smart and was just not shown in the books. His name sounds smart. **

**That vision that Harry had sort of represents Hermione's feelings and what she is thinking of doing. I wanted to show Hermione's depressed state before she can get better. I thought why not allow it to be in seen by Harry. **

**Please, Please be good readers and review and tell me what you think! duck! Don't shoot for not doing more Draco/Hermione. It will come!!!! I promise!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Hey! Thank-you heaps and heaps to all you who have reviewed! I'm going to try and making the chapter a bit longer so there aren't so many chapters, anyways there is chapter 5! Enjoy my friends! To all those Draco/Hermione fans this is the chapter for you! I told you I get to the good stuff! So enjoy!!!!!!**

_She was standing on a white, small balcony the red curtains behind her drawn back. The wind raised her hair through the cold breeze; everything was quiet and still. Nothing stirred. Looking around she shivered in the cold wind. She had been standing out here for so long her skin was freezing and her fingers were turning into the sensation of numbness._

_Suddenly, from behind, warm, strong arms rapped themselves around her waist and engulfed her. The newcomer brushed her brown waves of hair from one side of her face and whispered in her hair, "Why out so late?"_

_He was hooded and his face was hidden in darkness. But she didn't need to see his face to recognize him. He buried his face in the cook of her neck and kissed a trail up her neck until he reached her chin. She leaned her head against his shoulder and he whispered in her ear, "Am I that easy to resist?"_

_She smirked, "No." He fell silent and she looked at him. He was watching her, his blue-grey eyes flashing and bright; almost warily. As if looking for a conformation. She smiled at him and turned in his arms and whispered against his lips, "I'm yours."_

BANG!

Hermione sat bolt up and her surrounding spun in front of her. Bright light streamed into the room she was in. Whoever her intruder was they had given her a massive wake up call. She could barely see anything; she was completely blinded. She hadn't seen sunlight for a quiet a while.

"Get up," said a harsh and unrecognizable voice. Hermione shielded her eyes and squinted and moved to stand up, but her legs felt like jelly. She hadn't used then in a long while. The inpatient Death Eater walked into the room and grabbed her by the back of her clothes and pulled her back.

Hermione staggered on her feet and turned to look at the Death Eater. It was then she recognized him. It was Theodore Nott.

"Nott?" she said warily, still trying half blinded.

"No," snapped the boy rolling his eyes, "The Easter Bunny! Oh course it's me! Now move! I haven't got all day!"

With that he grabbed her and pulled her out the room with Hermione trying to remember how to use her legs again and the fact that she was still seeing stars from the sudden light was not helping the slightest. Nott pulled her down corridor after corridor until they came to a tunnel and he pulled her inside.

"So," said Hermione, trying to ease the humongous tension, "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll find out," snapped Nott

"Oh not every happy today are we?" Hermione replied coolly. Suddenly Nott slammed her against the wall of the tunnel and put his face a few inches from hers.

"Listen Mudblood," he snarled, "I have much better things to do then ferry you around. It just so happens that Malfoy and Zabini are out on business and Malfoy asked me personally to fetch you. And just so you know if I hadn't done what Draco asked then others who would have been much harsher then me would have come to you. So keep your filthy mouth shut or I'll curse it off!"

Hermione did not speak or make a sound again while on her little expedition with Nott. He continued to pull her down the tunnel and out other side and into yet again another corridor. But this one was different. It looked more open and more decorated then the rest of the place. Hermione figured the place must be a castle of some sort with all the levels and corridors.

Nott took her to the second door to the left and tapped it with his wand muttered something. A click was heard and he grabbed the door knob, opened it and pushed Hermione inside, who almost gasped.

The room was not very big but it looked beautiful. A bed was in the middle of the room, its head against the wall. White see-through fabric hung from the ceiling, surrounding the head of the bed. A fireplace was opposite the bed and there was a door connected from the room and a full length mirror was stationed in the corner.

The walls were a creamy colour and the carpet was white. The bed covers where red and there was a white balcony opposite the door, with window doors and red curtains hiding it. Suddenly Hermione frowned.

Balcony; red curtains. No, she thought, it couldn't possibly be the same balcony. It was just a dream, nothing more; it was just so real and those eyes; those beautiful eyes-

She was cut from her daydreaming by Nott who grabbed her again and pulled her to the door connecting from the room. He opened it and on the other side was a bathroom. Everything was pure white and sparkly; she was impressed.

She made to admit, Voldemort might be one of the darkest wizard ever know but he had style. The thought made her giggled out loud. Nott looked at her suspiciously, "What's so funny?"

Hermione shook her head and said nothing. Nott shrugged at the girl's weirdness.

"Fix yourself up," he voice sounded bored, "And put those clothes on when you're done."

He pointed to the tap bench where a folded piece of navy blue fabric was with a pair of black boots and white socks, "Draco will be back in a couple of hours maybe more. Stay in the room and wait for him."

With that he turned and closed the door behind him. Hermione heard his footsteps cross the main room the bedroom, the door opening and closing, and there was also a funny clicking noise, indicating to Hermione she had been looked in.

Hermione sighed and decided it would be best if she made the most the opportunity because she knew Voldemort would probably not let her stay in this room. She walked to the clothes that Nott and showed her pulled lose the navy blue fabric. It unfolded into a dress. It had gone sleeves and a u-neck. Every simple and unrevealing; Hermione couldn't help but be thankful. The last thing she needed was clothes that made the men in this place have ideas planted in their heads revolving her.

Sighing again she placed the dress down and decided to take a shower. The soup and shampoo were in the shower already and after cleaning all the grim off her body, face and hands, she washed her hair. However she decided maybe a couple more rounds scrubbing with the soap and shampoo wouldn't do her any harm. When she was satisfied she was pristine clean and stepped out of the shower and dried herself and pulled on the dress.

Every thought of it being simple and unrevealing was swept from Hermione's mind. The dress fitted perfectly. The sleeves where just a little long, but that was alright, it finished just below her ankles and the neckline was just right, not too high but not too low; it was just the navy fabric clung a little too perfectly to her figure.

It showed off all her curves and her slim body. It wasn't that the dress was uncomfortable; it was actually very comfy; it was just how it made her look. Hermione tugged on the fabric, hoping maybe to stretch it but it didn't make any difference. Finally after a while of tugging, pulling and stretching she gave up and put the on the white socks and boots. She liked the boots much better then the dress. She laced them up and stood to examine herself. She winced when she saw the outline of herself under the dress.

She hated wearing stuff like this; unless she was comfortable with the people she was with when she was wearing the clothes; like Harry, Ron, Ginny or any other of the Gryffindors or any of the Weasleys.

She towel dried her hair, just enough so it wasn't still soaking wet and when finally finished she looked around to where to put her towel and old clothes but she realized her old clothes has vanished. Puzzled she just placed her towel on the ground and she watched with interest as the towel too disappeared slowly.

She opened the bathroom door and closed it behind her, looking around the bedroom. It was still empty. She remembered Nott's instructions for her to not leave the room and wait for Draco. She walked to the bed and sat down, waiting for Draco to arrive.

A very long wait it was. Hermione had lost count of things to she could do. Well, the limited things to do. In the end she just gave up and stood out on the balcony looking out into the landscape. There wasn't much to look at; unless you count the blue sky and green fields. They were in the middle of nowhere; clearly away from any civilization; muggle or magic.

She wondered where Harry and Ron were at the moment. What would they be doing? Who knows, who cares? She thought, they obviously have better things to do then think of her, so why should she think of them? And if the Order wanted to help her wouldn't there be some sort of improvement in getting her away from his place?

She remembered the article that Voldemort had shown her. Maybe it wasn't a mistake; maybe it wasn't a hoax. What if they ready had stopped looking for her? What would she do? What would happen to her?

She wondered whether if Dumbledore had still been alive, would the Order be so slack? Would they have kept looking for her under Dumbledore's orders? Would they have done it with free-choice and determination or reluctantly? If it had been Ron or Ginny or Harry or even God damn Percy they would have all volunteered to find them. No question about it. But she had no connection with any of them, expect for being friends with Harry and Ron; but who gives a damn about friends?

Harry and Ron had always left her out of most things; it was only now she was seeing it. They would mostly run to her for homework or to discuss heartbreak. She supposed her only friend was Ginny but even sometimes she was even distant with Hermione; she hardly saw Hermione during the school year and was probably only forced herself to talk to Hermione during the summer because Hermione was the only girl.

No, she told herself, don't think like that! They are all your friends! They care about you as much as you care about them! The Order is looking for you! They have just having trouble finding the place. Yes, that was it! They were low on clues! Maybe she could send them a message somehow.

But she suddenly realized she didn't have a wand. Damn it! Maybe she could-

She spun around when she heard the lock being undone. She walked cautiously to the door frame of the balcony, curious to see who it was, but also a little afraid.

It opened and a blonde boy entered and Hermione felt relief spread through her, it was only Malfoy. Hermione pulled herself back to earth; hang on, relief? No, she thought; get that thought out of your head.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco closed the door behind him and looked around for the girl. When he spotted her he nearly had a pre-mature heart attack and his eyes nearly sprung from his eye sockets; he thought for moment he had entered the wrong room.

No, he thought, this could not be Granger. No way!

He walked towards her carefully, taking her entire being in. She looked beautiful…an absolute angel! His eyes trailed from her face down her figure and up again. Her long brown wavy hair fell around her cheeks and shoulders and down towards her waist; her eyes watched him carefully, there were slightly narrowed with guardedness of what he might say or do.

Her body looked…Draco didn't have words to describe her. She was above all other creatures; an angel, a goddess. How could he not have noticed her before? How could he have looked at another girl when the whole time she had been in the some of his classes, living in the same castle for heaven's sake and he had never seen her look so…so…!

He smirked slightly when he saw her pale cheeks turned pink from his inspection of her and she lower her embarrassment. 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione felt her cheeks burn as she watched his eyes travel all over her. She could even look at him; she didn't know how to react. Never had she been looked at like that before. She had caught a few stares that Ron had given her sometimes but the intensity of Draco's was almost painful.

She knew every well he'd have an arrogant smirk on the face, knowing full well what sort of affect his stare was having on her. She had seen his shocked expression and his eyes widen when he'd seen her and something else flash across his face. He seemed almost infatuated.

Yeah right, said a voice in her head, in your dreams Hermione.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So," he said, "Like the room?"

Hermione shrugged, still not looking at him, "its okay I suppose."

"The Dark Lord wishes for you to stay in this room from now on," said Draco, "you see, you cause no commotion and you get rewarded."

She gave a short laugh, "You make me sound like a dog."

She was surprised when she saw an awkward smile cross his face for a moment.

"You look nice," he said carefully.

_Play this right Draco_ he heard Blaise's warning in his head, _keep it simple and polite and whatever you don't insult her but don't be too suddenly nice, she'll get suspicious. _

He watched her eyes narrow and her brown eyes flashed. He laughed softly at her expression.

"What's so funny?" she snapped, glaring at him

"You," he gave her his famous smirk, "Don't get so offended; it was a compliment."

Hermione gave a snort of laugher and gave Draco a sarcastic look, "Yeah right. As if you'd give me a compliment."

"Fine," he said coolly, "I'll know not to do it again Mudblood."

He could almost see her blood boiling at the naming insult. She glared at him and snapped, "Ferret!"

"Beaver!"

"Bastard!"

"Whore!"

"Dickhead!"

"Slut-face!"

"Prick!"

Draco suddenly became silent, when it was his turn to retaliate. He glared at the girl before him and said in a very controlled voice that gave away his angry, "Must you make things so difficult?"

"Difficult?" snapped Hermione, "Pray, tell me, what am I making difficult for you?"

"You are going to be here for a very long time Granger and I will probably be the only person you see most of the time so could you be civil for once for at least try to like I was a few moments ago!"

Suddenly Hermione gave a cold laugh, "The words civil and Draco Malfoy don't go in the same sentence!"

Draco narrowed his own eyes at this but said nothing more and Hermione stared right back at him. Blue-grey eyes challenged chocolate eyes and there staring match continued. Suddenly the chocolate eyes fell, the blue-grey ones too strong in their heated gaze for the chocolate ones to compete. The blue-grey eyes sparked with triumph.

Draco turned and left the room, locking the door behind him, not saying another word and neither did Hermione.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco did not go and see Hermione again for another three days. Best to let her cool down first then go and see her.

He had told Blaise and Theodore what had happened. Blaise told him to try again, Theodore didn't say a word; he just gave Draco an "I told you so" look.

On the fourth day he revisited her, hoping this meeting would go better then the last one. He unlocked the door and walked in. Hermione was sitting cross legged on the bed; gazing at the wall with a bored expression on her face.

She slowly looked around at him and Draco nodded at her in acknowledgment. She turned her gaze away from his, back to the wall. Draco approached her slowly and said, "Hey."

"Hi," she replied not looking at him.

"Sleep well?" he asked

Hermione shrugged, "I suppose so, but one can never get much sleep when you're in your enemy's home."

Draco cringed inwardly. After all the "alone" time she'd had with herself she still hadn't warmed up to them in the slightest bit; even with all the well treatment. He had to be clever then this.

He sat down on the bed beside her. She didn't move; expect he noticed her body stiffen. His eyes were on her and he drank her in…she looked so innocent…so naïve…so lovely…

He caught his last thought and looked away from her. He had to get her talking…the silence was starting to become a bit uncomfortable.

"You miss them don't you," said Draco quietly, "your friends."

Hermione didn't say anything, expect continued looking at the wall as if it was the most fascinating thing she'd every seen.

"Granger?" he tried again.

She turned herself around to face him, "How would you feel if the Order had captured you and left you alone in a room until you drove yourself mad with your thoughts? You have all these questions and no answers, questions which are driving you insane! Would you be please to know that your friends, your _family_, do not have a problem with leaving you at the Order's mercy! The only person you saw is someone who has hated you for the past six years, say perhaps Harry Potter or Ronald Weasley, how would you feel?"

Draco looked away from her. He hated this emotion stuff; why did she have to be so emotional? He thought seriously for an answer.

"I think it would really suck and I'd feel like shit," he answered. Looked back at Hermione, she was watching him with the oddest expression on her face. He looked her straight in the eyes and said, "You know Granger, we are not that bad, all those stories that Potter has told you about the Dark Lord, Death Eaters and even me. You only see us as the enemy because you do not agree with our deeds, because you are on the "light" side as they say. We are not monsters, we don't hide under little kids beds and jump out and eat them when they are not looking.

He paused for a moment to let her take it in and continued, "You to have to get to know us Granger. You of all people should know that you can not judge someone by which side they are on or where they come form. I can see that now. I do not kill and torture Mudbloods for the fun of it! I do it because I have to; I have no choice. I could not kill Dumbledore, I admit it, and I wasn't strong enough and I was punished greatly for it too. But sometimes I have no choice. I have learnt to hate you, Potter and Weasley, as well as many others. That's just the way it is, there is nothing you or I can do about it. But you also have to learn something as well; your people are no longer looking for you. I understand it is hard to take in but its reality, you will have to deal with it sooner or later.

"So then why am I still here?" she said. Draco would hear the desperation in her voice, "if they aren't looking for me I am of no further value to you. Just release me; I swear I won't tell anyone where this place is or what happened here. I promise. Please?"

Draco continued to look at her. He actually felt pity for the girl, she really was suffering here.

"I can't," he said simply, "it is not for me to decide. The only one who can give the command is the Dark Lord and don't ask me to try and talk to him and persuade him to release you; I am not idiotic enough to try it. Like I said before, you will be here for a long time."

"A prisoner to the Dark Lord," Hermione said, probably more to herself then Draco.

"If you were his prisoner then you would have been more harshly treated I assure you," said Draco. She looked up at him and for a moment Draco thought she would burst into tears but instead she did something he never thought she would, or have the nerve to.

She kissed him; right on the lips. Draco's eyes widened in surprise at her daringness. He sat rigid for a moment but he let himself relax and he kissed her back, moving his lips over hers. He ran his hands through her hair, feeling the soft texture beneath them.

He deepened the kiss, while he pulled her towards him and he ran his tongue over her bottom lip and she opened her lips to allow him access. His tongue battled hers and Draco suppressed a moan that was just about to escape him. He ran his hands over her shoulders and down her back, while she laced her thought his hair.

Draco could feel Hermione's sorrow, her loneliness, her despair. But this had to stop, now before it went too far. He softly pulled away from her and looked at her. Her eyes were wide and frightened, like a deer caught in headlights. He thought for a moment he'd died and was seeing an angel before him; the thought was almost enough to stop all his resistance, because he leaned back in to her lips but caught himself.

"No," he murmured against her soft lips, "I have to go."

With that he untangled himself for her and walked to the door and locked it behind him. He walked down the corridor in a complete daze. He had to go and find Zabini. Yes, tell Blaise all about it. He would know what to do.

Because he was defiantly lost for clues with this one.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione sat there on the bed, staring at the door, in horror and shock, long after Draco had closed and locked it behind him.

Oh God, she thought, what have I done? What in the world have I done?

She had just kissed the most longed for boy in entire Hogwarts, a Death Eater, her enemy, her captor, Draco bloody Malfoy, and the scariest thing of all is that he kissed her back. If he had not stopped would she let him? Would she have given in to his charm like the countless other girls who had fallen into the serpent's trap? Would she just be another one of his little mice which the serpent swallowed whole and spat out the bones in the end?

But the adrenalin she felt! It was amazing, spectacular, magnificent! He had her feeling alive again! She had forgotten her troubles and worries, his overpower ness was miraculous. Oh the feel and taste of him was extravagant. She wanted him to walk back through the room and make her feel like that again; she almost longed for it!

But she had kissed him first; the right thing for him to do would have been to push her away in disgust and tell her she was a filthy Mudblood and not to come near him ever again. But he hadn't, it was like he almost enjoyed it.

If you had told Hermione Granger at the beginning of the summer that soon she'd be kissing Draco Malfoy she would have laughed in your face and recommend you visit an institution; but now, well she didn't know what she thought, only that Draco Malfoy was one hell of a good kisser.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco found Blaise and Theodore practicing their spells. He almost didn't see Zabini; he blended in well with the blackness of the room but he easily spotted Nott's pale face. They had become Death Eaters at the start of the summer, so they were still trying to master the prime curses, while Draco could already do them, he just…well…chose not too…at least when he didn't have to.

The room they were practicing in had a window so you could see what was going on from inside but it was also in darkness, it helped with battling in all conditions. Draco entered and waved his wand and the lights appeared. A sudden flash of green missed him by inches.

"Watch it," he yelled, ducking out of its deadly path. Theodore lowered his wand, a mischievous smile on his face, "Sorry mate, I just had to see your reaction."

"Do it again and trust me you won't want to," snapped Draco, raising his own wand, more for protection rather then attacking.

Theodore also noticed his wand rising and a smile appeared on his face, "Hah! A duel! Come on Draco! I'll take you on!"

Theodore made a mock duel pose position and aimed his wand at Draco but the blonde boy didn't do anything. He lowered his wand and looked blankly at his friends. Theodore smirked, "Hah! I win! I win! I win! Wow Draco, you're a total wimp today! This is great!"

Draco remained silent as Blaise came to stand next to Theodore; he observed Draco's face, "What's wrong?"

Draco opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He probably looked like a complete idiot because Theodore gave a laugh as Blaise raised a dark eyebrow.

"Maybe Mudblood Granger gave him a disease," said Theodore laughing, but was instantly silenced when Draco snarled, "Shut it!"

Theodore looked a little taken aback and silence loomed between the three boys. Blaise and Draco seemed to be silently communicating with each other, while Theodore looked from one to the other in complete confusion.

"So," said Blaise slowly, "What exactly did she do?"

Draco didn't even need to ask how Blaise knew it was about Hermione; but it was every helpful that he didn't have to say her name, Draco gulped and remained silent for a few moment before trying to speak.

"Sh-She," he started, "she…um"

"Well come on, while were still young," snapped Theodore impatiently

Just tell them Draco for God's sake!

"She kissed me," he said slowly. The silence that greeted these words was amazing. Talk about being about to hear a pin drop. Theodore stared at Draco in horror; as if he had caught some sort of disease and it was highly contagious, while Blaise didn't look surprised or horrified. His expression was blank.

"And what did you do?" Blaise's voice cut through the air like a knife.

"Well isn't it obvious?" said Theodore before Draco answered, "Pushed her away in disgust! I mean, if a Mudblood kissed _me_ I go and get myself disinfected!"

Theodore was expecting some sort of agreeable response from one of his friends, however when nothing came he turned to Draco, "You pushed her away didn't you? Didn't you?"

He almost sounded worried. Still Draco didn't answer. Draco thought it might be good if he answered rather then being a pathetic, smitten idiot, even if his friends were disgusted by his answer, well Theodore anyway.

"I didn't" he said, his voice more steady and clear, "I-I kissed her back and if I hadn't stopped we probably would of…"

He trailed off; knowing every well Blaise and Theodore would catch on what he meant. Theodore looked as if Draco had just given him his death sentence which was scheduled in five minutes time while Blaise, on the other hand, was watching Draco almost thoughtfully.

"Are you going to do anything about it?" asked Blaise

"What do you mean?" asked Draco

"Well," said Blaise, "What perfect way then to gain her trust then by leading her on. If _she_ kissed _you_ then it's a clear indication that you are having some effect on her. Just play on it and I suppose in the end she will give in."

Draco nodded and Theodore seemed to be breathing again he let out a breath and laughed in relief, "Oh that's why you kept kissing her! It was to get her to trust you! You know you had me scared for a moment," he laughed again, "just make sure in the end you break her heart so you can remind her where she belongs."

"Yeah," said Draco, his inside squiring guiltily with his forbidden thoughts, "Your right."

"So," said Theodore, slowly a grin spreading across his face and Draco cringed inwardly knowing what was coming, "what was she like? Rubbish I bet, she wouldn't have had any experience before, as if anyone would kiss her."

Suddenly an idea came to Draco and he grinned, leaning against the room, looking every relaxed, "Actually, she's wasn't that bad. Not the best, I'd defiantly rate her in my top 10. Maybe even top 5."

He watched in amusement as Theodore and Blaise stared at him. Draco Malfoy giving credit to a Mudblood, Hermione Granger to be precise was not normal. The other two boys came to the conclusion that she must have been excellent to have impressed Draco.

"I never knew she had it in her. I hope she's got some extra in her," he winked at his friends and almost burst out laughing at Theodore's expression.

Grinning he gave a whistle and continued, "And what a body. I'm telling you boys, maybe this assignment might not be that bad! You have to see her to be able to believe it! She's amazing! She looks more like an angel then something out of the mud."

"I-I don't believe you," said Theodore, looking at Draco warily, "She can't be that good."

"Oh I assure you Theo," Draco smirked arrogantly, "she's very good!"

**How was that? I dunno, maybe I'm making Blaise a little too smart! He almost seems Hermioneish smart! I told you all to be patient for the Draco/Hermione stuff and I kept my promise! But don't worry plenty more to come in the future. I love that little bit at the end the Draco, Blaise and Theodore discussing Hermione, I really enjoyed writing that part. Tell me what you think of Theo and Blaise, I really need feedback!**

**Anyways that all from me for now! Chapter 6 will be up soon! **

**Please, please review!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey how's life with my readers? Hope life is good! Thank-you to all my readers who reviewed, I gotta get this story moving faster and it will I promise. The stories' going a bit slow at the moment. My parents are watching a movie and its horror and it's really distracting! I'll try to concentrate on this! **

**(Flashback: nine days after Hermione's disappearance) **

Disclaimer: Own nothing, except the plot!!! don't shoot

"Look at his!" cried Mrs. Weasley, throwing a copy of the Daily Prophet in front on her husband. Mr. Weasley looked down at the paper and saw the face of Hermione Granger smiling back up at him above the heading _HOGWARTS STUDENT'S HUNT CALLED OFF!_

Mr. Weasley nearly chocked on his morning tea. He scanned the article and looked up at Mrs. Weasley with shock. He cleared his voice nervously, "What's this all about?"

Mrs. Weasley's face was pink and worried. He chewed her bottom lip and said nothing. They simply stared at each other.

"It's impossible," Mr. Weasley croaked, "How could they know we had called off the hunt? The Ministry never knew! They didn't even know that Hermione was taken!"

"He's controlling the Ministry," said Mrs. Weasley, "Which means he's controlling the papers, it's like that rubbish they're writing about Harry!"

"Yes," said Mr. Weasley slowly, "but how did they know we called off the hunt. Only the Order members know?! There is no way they could have found out without someone from the inside telling."

Mrs. Weasley said nothing but tears strung to her eyes and she whispered, "What if she's still alive? What if he's showed her this? What would she think?"

But Mr. Weasley shook his head, "Molly, dear, please try to understand. It has been over a week now and there is a very slim chance that Hermione would have survived! And even if she had and You-Know-Who had shown her this article she's know not to believe it! She's much too smart for to believe it!"

"But Arthur," cried Mrs. Weasley, "What's the point in her believing something that isn't true?! I still do not understand why you all stopped looking for her!"

"We have not given hope up yet on Hermione," said Mr. Weasley smoothly, "You know that Kingsley and Lupin are doing all they can to find her. It's just the whole Order can not be looking for her. We have other things to deal with too!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Am I going to stay in here for the rest of my life?" snapped Hermione. It had been two months since Draco had brought Hermione to Voldemort's house. And she was starting to get every bored of the same room; the same bloody room!

Draco rolled his eyes. God the girl was annoying; and demanding! Yes she had kissed him but nothing had happened since then; if anything she had become more irate by the day.

"Are you bored?" he asked politely

"Am I bored?" snapped back Hermione, "of course I'm bored! I'll probably die in here of boredom because of your _master_!"

"Shut-up," snarled Draco, "Don't you dare insult him you filthy little Mudblood!"

Things between the two had not been going very well. They both silently agreed that their kiss would remain silent and hidden, all evidence of it forgotten from there memories, yet they would never admit to the other or themselves that it would was forever burned into their minds.

The normal Hermione Granger would have tolerated Draco Malfoy's insult, she would have stood her ground and ignored him, showing him she was the mature one; the responsible one. But this was not that Hermione Granger. She was now very moody all the time and was starting to develop a grudge (not that she hadn't had in the first place) for Malfoy and Voldemort and everyone in this God forsaken place!

Draco had expected Hermione just to retort back as usual like when they were at school but instead she literally threw herself at him with strength he didn't know she had (nor did she for that matter) and she knocked him straight to the ground and all the annoyance, restlessness, anger and hurt she had experienced over the last couple of weeks came out in her fury and punches at Draco.

"OWWW, get the hell over me you stupid little-" but Draco didn't finish his offense because she punched him in the mouth and he could taste blood. She punched him in the eye, cheeks, again the mouth, the forehead, stomach, anywhere she could possibly reach.

"You fucking little whore!" screamed Draco, "Get off me!"

In there struggled Hermione's foot was wedged into the inside of Draco's thigh. Dangerously high up. The pain and shock shot through him and he had finally had it. He was much stronger then her from all this Death Eater training and he grabbed her forearm and threw her off him.

She hit the floor a few feet from her with a thud, however this didn't stop her. She glared at him with deep hatred. Jumping to her feet ran back at him to assault him some more, but he was too quick for her. Jumping up too he grabbed her and make pushed her harshly against the wall.

He pushed himself right up against her so her squirming in her upper body stopped and he pushed his thighs against her own to prevent her legs from going anywhere near his manhood. He held her wrists tight and he pushed them on either side of her head.

Both of them had developing bruises on their faces and necks, Draco had a split lip and his blonde hair hung a little in his eyes and Hermione's curls where wild and her cheeks and lips red. Both of them where breathing deeply and Hermione was becoming a little nervous now, Draco had never looked at her with such anger and hatred in his eyes here or at anytime at Hogwarts.

He put his face an inch away from hers; his hot breath caressed her red and swollen lips.

"Now tell me Mudblood," he hissed, "Do you know who I am and what I am?"

Hermione averted her eyes, "yes."

"Tell me what I am," he hissed again

"A Death Eater," she whispered back as she felt his grip tighten on her wrists.

"Yes," his tone uncharacteristically gentle, "yes I am and I am sure your Pothead has told you a lot about the nasty things we Death Eaters do, am I right?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded as her inside where screaming at her as he pushed his body against her even more making her gasp.

Draco lowered his voice and whispered in her ear, "well if you try something like that again you will have your own personal experience to share with Potter. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," she gasped, his grip on her wrists were so tight now that she thought they may snap, "Draco please."

Draco felt his insides swirl at her use of his first name; never had she used it before let alone said it like that. He felt his anger throb away and the memory of their kiss that had haunted his dreams rose to the surface. Maybe once…just once wouldn't hurt…

"Please what?" his voice was now velvet.

"Let me go please," she whispered, "I won't attack you again, I swear, please."

"Look at me," he said softly. She hadn't looked at him during the entire time and she was not really wanting to now back if it got her away from him before she did something every stupid and unladylike then so be it.

She raised her own eyes and met his blue-grays. His eyes bore into her like stones and she hadn't even noticed her breathing had quickened. Maybe looking at him was not such a good idea after all.

Draco watched as she grew uncomfortable against him and he felt a smirk tug at him lips. He knew what thoughts were running through her head and he knew she knew that he knew what exactly those thought were.

"So tell me Granger," he breathed softly on her face, "Do you still want me to let you go?"

She didn't reply just stood there rooted and silent. The silence wore on, her eyes never leaving his. He leaned his lips forward so they were almost touching hers and whispered, "Are you going to answer the question?"

She looked at him like she was in some sort of fantasy and not in reality at all, "I can't remember what it was."

His smirk widened, "Good, because it's getting in the way."

And before Hermione knew it his mouth was on her; hungry, wanting, needing. His tongue slipped into her mouth with experience and sleekness, and danced with her own. She instantly responded to him, already drunk before barely starting. Draco moved his mouth from hers and trailed kisses along her jaw line and down her neck.

Hermione tilted her head back and her finger wove through his soft blonde hair and his hands were everywhere, he was surrounding her, like a warm blanket from a storm. She was in a complete daze and Draco knew it; he could probably do anything he wanted with her at that moment.

Draco's lips trailed down to the neck line of her dress and Hermione couldn't help but smile when he gave a frustrated growl from the lack of access. Hermione grabbed his robes and pulled them of him; underneath he was wearing a white shirt and jeans.

Draco leaned back down to her face and Hermione thought he was going to kiss her again but he leaned his forehead on hers and his eyes bore into hers again but this time they weren't angry or frightening but soft and full of lust, his breath mingling with hers.

Hermione raised her hands and ran her fingers down his high check bones and check and came to rest up his chin, closing his eyes Draco leaned back and took one of her hands and brought it to his lips and trailed soft feathery kisses down her fingers and palm. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

The colour of his eyes shocked Hermione, though she didn't show it. They were very bright and a bluer colour then gray, mixing well with his blonde hair which had fallen to them. He gave her a smile, a real true smile; it was shy and boyish and Hermione felt the familiar swirling in her abdomen.

She smiled back at him and pressed her lips to his again and rapped her arms around his neck. His hands went to her hips and down to under her thighs and lifted her up and she rapped them around his waist.

He moved from the wall to the bed and laid her down and crawled on her pulling her dress up so hem rested was on her mid thighs, he parted her legs and he nestled in between them. However when he did this he felt her go ridge, slightly confused he broke the kiss and looked down at her.

She was looking at him with a fearful expression. His voice was husky when he spoke, "What's wrong."

She shook her head and whispered, "Nothing, it's nothing. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," he told her. He watched her swallow and open her mouth but before she could say anything he started to move off her.

"No," she said and grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down to her.

"It's okay," he said smoothing her curls, "I understand if you don't want to. We don't exactly have the best rack record."

"No," she said slowly smiling at him but Draco could hear the fear in her voice, "It's just I've never…does…I-I mean…well, does it hurt, you know…"

He saw the uncertainty on her face and fear. He suddenly understood why she had stiffened.

"Your still a virgin?" he asked, and Hermione, slight surprised by his boldness nodded.

Draco felt something snap inside him and he wanted the girl beneath him more then ever.

"Oh Hermione," he said softly and pressed his lips to hers and she smiled slightly at his use of her first name.

He pulled away again and looked down at her, "I suppose at first it would hurt, but it won't after a while."

She smiled at him and ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him down to her lips and whispered against the, "Be gentle then."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where in the hell could Draco be?" snapped Theodore for the hundredth. Blaise rolled his eyes at his friend.

"I do not know," Blaise snapped back his hundredth time, "If I knew do you think we would still be here waiting for him?"

"He's probably with Granger," replied Theodore bitterly. Blaise raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

"Why do you care? You jealous?"

"Why would I want to spend time with that Mudblood wretch?" spat back Theodore

Blaise scorned at him, "Alright calm down mate. I was only joking with you. Geez time of the month again is it?"

Theodore gave a growled at Blaise's insult to his manhood, "Shut the hell up Zabini or I will make you."

"Yeah, yeah, hot pants," Blaise mocked, "or should I say red pants?"

Theodore's eyes blazed with fire and he drew out his wand as Blaise, grinning at his new found entertainment, pulled out his own.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling. It was know dark outside and the red sheets pooled around him like blood. He smiled slightly as the memories of the past few hours played across his mind.

He turned his head and watched the girl sleeping soundlessly next to him, the red sheets pulled around her and he pale skin shone slightly in the dark.

Like an absolute angel he thought, considering that she was a virgin, she was actually better then some girls he had been with, not to mention prettier. Draco almost laughed out load at what Pansy Parkinson's expression would be if she found out that he would much rather sleep with Gryffindor's Princess girl, Hermione Granger then her.

He looked back at the ceiling and closing his eyes he sighed. He could still feel her fingernails digging into her shoulder blades when he had taken her innocence and the way she screamed his name. She tasted like nothing else in this world, no women on earth was like her.

The way she had made him feel, it was like magic. Not as in magic of a witch or wizard it was far beyond that! He had flown; for the first time in his entire life somebody had sent him free of himself.

He looked at her again and moved towards and her, taking her into his arms and he felt her nestle into him. He placed a kiss on her forehead and he closed his eyes, resting his chin on the top of her head.

Oh how he had loved it. If only just for a while he'd been in heaven with an angel. She had breathed life into him like somebody and nothing else would. He'd been able to forget about everything; his master, their final plans, his father, all his troubles. Something he had always wanted was lying on the bed next to him; love.

Suddenly Draco's eyes flew open. He moved away from Hermione and sat up. He watched her; she didn't stir. Draco couldn't believe he had thought that. No, he did not love her; maybe it was just a little crush but it would soon pass, just like all the others.

He couldn't love her, it was impossible. She had only been here for two months and even though he had spent a lot of time with her they had always argued or bit each other's heads off.

He looked down at the Dark Mark on his arm and traced it with his finger. No, he told himself firmly, he would not go there. Not even if he had the slightest feelings for Hermione. He would put her into so much danger, his master would use her against him; he'd have the threat of her being hurt hung over his head if he displeased the Dark Lord.

This had to be a one time thing. Like always. No matter how he felt or how she felt he had to not let this happen again. No matter how alive he had felt and how she affected him so.

Silently he worked himself from the tangle of sheets they had created and started to get dress. He crept to the door and looked at Hermione one last time before retreating into the corridor and locking her door behind him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco had decided to avoid going to see Hermione for a while. He was scared of how she would react. What if she expected him to show her some sort of affection? He couldn't, he wouldn't be able to. He had convinced himself that, for her own sake.

But he had no choice but to go see her when his master had instructed him to visit her and take her to the library within his home. He believed she was more willing to accept them at the moment.

At this Draco felt his world drop. What if the Dark Lord knew that he and Hermione had done? Oh God, please, please not let him know!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where are you taking me?" Hermione asked, her navy blue dress flowing at her ankles slightly. Draco was pulling her down the corridor and didn't answer her. Hell, he didn't even look at her.

He had just come to her room and said, "Follow me." He didn't give her any acknowledgment about what had happened between them, he acting cold and hidden again and Hermione didn't like it.

Draco stopped at a pair of doors and pushed them open to reveal the biggest library Hermione had ever seen. She gasped, hardly able to believe her eyes; she had never seen so many books, not even Hogwarts was like this. Draco pushed her inside.

"This is amazing," Hermione spoke to Draco, who was watching her silently waiting for her approval. She turned and smiled at him and he nodded at her and turned to leave but Hermione grabbed the sleeve of his robe and stopped him.

He stopped and half turned to her but refused to look at her. "Draco."

He still avoided her eye line and Hermione felt a rush of hurt. Something hit Hermione, a new realization. He just wanted to get into his pants. He didn't care for her at all. Anger and humiliation washed over her and she moved so she was right in front of him and without warning she slapped him across his cheek; hard.

His face and eyes lifted and she saw a furious look imitating her own. They stared at each other for a moment and Hermione felt sick, she had given herself to the enemy willingly.

"I hate you," she whispered, "I hate you so bloody much you fucking-full-of-shit-arrogant-fuckhead!"

Draco was taken aback by her choice of strong words and had to admit they stung, even more then the slap she had given him.

"What they bloody hell did you-?" he started but was cut off by Hermione launching herself at him, and punching her fists into his chest.

"I hate you, I hate you," she screamed suddenly, "you complete bullshit artist!"

Tears of anger and frustration treachery slipped from her eyes and her punches become less heavy, "You just used me! I hate you!"

At her last words Draco realized what had created her new anger at him and grabbing her fists and said, "I never used you. Don't you understand? We can't do this! If my father found out, he'd-he'd hunt you down and he would show you no mercy! He would kill us both!"

Hermione remanded still for a moment, staring at him, "So why did you sleep with me?"

Draco had been dreading this question but he knew she'd bring it up. God damn this girl and her emotional personality, "it not what you think. I don't hate you; I don't think I ever really never have. I disliked you, I loved you upset you but I never real wished you dead, even if I might have said it. I was naïve; I didn't really understand the way the world works. But I do now. I'll always see Muggle-borns as being Mudbloods, it was the way I was brought up. I was trained into thinking that and no matter how hard I try I can't see it any other way. So…"

"That doesn't give me an answer," said Hermione. Draco met her eyes for the first time in days.

"Because for the first time in my life I felt something that I have never felt. Not ever…" he trailed off and looked away from her. Hermione could see the embarrassment on his face and knew he was ashamed for admitting her feelings.

"We could keep it a secret," said Hermione softly, "Nobody would know."

However Draco shook his head, "No Hermione. This is not Hogwarts where we could hide and nobody would know. This is the real world and the Dark Lord would know. I think he might already. You are in enough danger as it is…if you and me…" he shook his head again, "he would use you against me, if I fail him in any way he would go through you to hurt me. Emotional pain is much greater then physical pain; I've learnt that the hard way."

Draco flinched back a little when he noticed Hermione make a sudden movement again, in fear she might attack him again, but she only moved to close the library doors and she quickly spun around and walked straight up to him.

She put her hands on his cheeks and pulled his face down and met his lips with her own. Draco instantly responded to her and wrapped one arm around her waist and his other hand disappeared into her hair.

Hermione felt Draco's arm tighten around her before he pulled away. He stared down at her for a moment; his eyes looked almost cold and hollow before he released her. He turned his back to her and opened the doors again, "There's plenty of reading to do. It should keep you amused for a while."

Without another word he closed the library doors behind him. Hermione sighed and walked over to one of the chairs. She sat down and placed her face in her hands. She felt terrible.

What was happening to her? God, Hermione she thought, get over it! So you slept with him, big deal! Does mean you feel anything for him. You'll probably sleep with many guys before you get married. Anyway it's like he said, we too different.

But she felt her stomach gave an uncomfortable twitch. He probably doesn't even remember what he said. Anyway he probably said it to heaps of girls; it was just the height of the moment thing.

She closed her eyes and his words for their one night floated back to her God I love you Hermione. She shook her head and reminded herself this was Draco Malfoy she was talking about. He was not capable of love, he was cold and cruel like his family, yet it seemed every time he looked at her something strange flashed in his eyes, something different, or at least was what she hoped.

Maybe, she might never know. She was confused, so much. She looked up from her spot on her carpet and looked at the rows and rows of books. Well, she thought, I might as well get mind off him. Walking to the nearest row she pulled out a book titled, _Ages of the Invisible. _She walked back to her chair and opened the book. Thus began her reading expedition.

An expedition, unbeknown to Hermione Granger, that will help lead to her new path.

**Hey, how was that? Heaps of Draco/Hermione stuff. Next chapter will be back to the main plot! With Draco/Hermione stuff of course! Tell me what you think about Draco and Hermione's thought of each other! **

**Please, Please Review!!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Helloooooooo my friends! How is life??? Thank-you to all of you who review; you guys are rockers! And to those who don't review…SHAME ON YOU!!! Nah, only kidding! You are all rockers too hehehe ;)**

**Here is chapter 7: Enjoy everyone!!!**

Book after book after book. The same sequence everyday and everyday after that! Hermione was now allowed to wonder down her corridor to the library, whenever she please and then back to her room again. A spell was put on each end of the corridor to stop her from escaping.

She didn't run out of any books. There was more then enough! Hermione also had a feeling that new books would appear after a few days and old ones she had already read disappeared. She never thought that she was bored again! In her mind, too many books and not enough time!

Well, she thought, maybe there is time. Hermione hadn't seen Draco in a while, which was because he was the school year had started again at Hogwarts. He'd come to say goodbye to her a couple of days ago. She guessed he was still having the thoughts in his mind that they should stay away from each other from the way he was acting.

Hermione closed the book she'd been reading and stood to find another. Running her finger along the spins of some she was about to pull one out when the library doors opened.

Hermione whirled around and Blaise Zabini stood in the door way. He spotted her and Hermione returned his stare. For a moment she thought she saw a flicker of dislike on his face but it vanished so quickly she thought she might have imagined it.

"Hey," he said rather curtly

"Hi," she replied. Hermione fought the urge to laugh. Previously in the year the two of them would have been staring daggers at each other and now here they were exchanging rather lame greetings in Lord Voldemort's library!

"Do I have to go somewhere?" she asked as the silence dragged on and Blaise was rather taken aback by her civil question. She showed no dislike for him and looked at him quite calmly. He expected her to maybe attack and try and steal his wand but she just stood there with a blank expression hold a book in her hands.

Blaise came back to himself and said, "No…no, I'm just looking for something. That's all. Just go back to what ever you were doing, you won't even know I'm here."

Hermione nodded and walked towards the chair and sat back down but before she opened her book she remembered something.

"Hey," she said, "Aren't you supposed to be at Hogwarts? The term has already started."

"No," Blaise voice was muffled from behind a row of books, "It's Saturday."

He reappeared from behind the shelf a book open in his dark hands and flicking the pages.

"Really? Is Draco here to?" asked Hermione hopefully. Blaise raised his head sharply at her question. He saw her gleeful and hopeful expression and was more confused then ever. First she, a Gryffindor and Light-Fighter was acting civil towards him, a Sytherin and Death Eater. And since when in hell did Hermione Granger call Draco Malfoy by his first name and be so happy he may be present?

"He might be," said Blaise sharply narrowing his eyes, "Why do you want to know?"

He watched carefully as she face fell. Hermione guessed from his suspicious look that Draco must not have said anything to him about them. Oh shit, she thought, now I've done it.

She looked away from him and buried her face in her book, "It's nothing. I was just wondering…"

There was an awkward silence before Blaise answered, "No, he'd on a job for the Dark Lord."

She remained silent and Blaise returned his book back to the shelf and resumed his searching. Fifteen minutes later he still couldn't find the book he wanted. She decided to ask Hermione.

"Granger, have you seen the book _Shadowed Curses_ or something like that around here?" he asked her approaching her. Hermione raised her eyes from the book. Blaise noticed she was still on the first page, like she hadn't really been reading.

"Shadowed Curses?" she repeated slowly and she furrowed in thought, "No, no I haven't. What is it about?"

"Dark Curses," said Blaise simply. He watched her eyes narrow a little and she waved her hand towards the other end of the library.

"You might want to try over there. That's where all the Dark Magic books are," she replied

"Oh," said Blaise as a sudden idea came to him, "Have you read any of those books?"

Hermione gave him a look that said _Are you serious?_

Hermione was a little surprised when Blaise laughed, "No, no of course not. Stupid me. But if you haven't read any how do you know that that section is for the Dark Arts?"

He watched her hesitate a little, "I've been _over_ there to see what books were there but I haven't _read_ any."

"But aren't you curious?" he asked, "about what information those books hold? Imagine all the knowledge you could gain."

"I'm fine reading theses ones thank-you," said Hermione coldly, lifting up the book in her hand

"Yes," said Blaise laughing again, "I suppose you would be; fair enough. But doesn't it get a little boring just reading the same sort of material always? Don't you want to read something different? See a different perspective of magic? Are you not curious?"

Hermione felt her cheeks burn a little as Blaise recited her forbidden thoughts out loud. Yes, she was extremely curious. At Hogwarts she was able to resist the temptation to read books from the forbidden section, always using the excuse that she would get detention for looking at those books and what would Harry, Ron and the rest of the Gryffindors think of her? She also thought that maybe because that information was forbidden was also why it was such a drawing to her.

But now here was a section of the Dark Arts. A section that was open to her, her sponge mind to absorb so much new knowledge! Her secret and fearful temptation of six years now right under her nose, begging her to pull the books from the shelf and study their pages. Like a soft lullaby would beckon a baby to sleep, those forbidden pages lullaby her to her fate.

Blaise watched her careful at the effect his words were having on the girl. A number of emotions were running over her face. He knew instantly from the blush on her pale cheeks what he had been say had crossed her mind many times, in this library and in Hogwarts.

"Come on," said Blaise softly, "Come help me find the book I need."

Almost like a child would follow an adult who offered candy she followed Blaise before she even realized she was in the shelves with Blaise, searching for _Shadowed Curses_. Her eyes met titles that jumped out at her and she fought the desire to pull out the books and bury her nose in them.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," said Blaise suddenly, from her left, "You thrive for this knowledge. I see it in your face."

She looked up at him from the bottom row and for the first time he was directing a smile at her. Well, half a smile at that.

"We're much alike you and I," he said, "Unlike most of the idiots in my house I want to learn and I'm curious about everything and anything. It's not a crime to want to have a look at the Dark Arts. You fight for people to be free to have free choice, don't you?"

"It's what the Order fights for, yes," she stated, turned back to the book spins.

"Well then don't you have a free choice to what you read? Why should you feel guilty for wanting to know a little more about my world? About _Draco's_ world? The Dark Arts is a mystery to everyone and to people like us, me and you that is, is another thread of understanding. A new understanding of how the world works and what sort of magic exists. As witches and wizards we have the right to know about all types of magic; dark and light, don't you agree?" he asked

Hermione hesitated. Whether or not she wanted to admit it, Blaise was right, "Yes, I suppose your right."

"Of course I am," stated Blaise smirking, "I'm an amazing being!"

Hermione gave a tiny chuckle and muttered, "That wouldn't really be the exact word I be thinking of."

"I heard that," grinned Blaise, throwing a book at her head and missing her by inches.

Hermione actually laughed, her first real laugh, in…she didn't know how long. Now she thought about it Blaise wasn't that bad of a person, when he was actually being nice. Just like Draco.

Hermione grabbed the book and aimed to throw it back at him just as Blaise pulled out two more and sent them flying at her, both teenagers grinning. She ducked and looked down at one of the books and it caught her attention. It read _Shadowed Curses Though the Ages_. She slowly picked it up.

"Is this it?" she raised the book at Blaise, who instantly had another book in his hands, ready for her if she was to retaliate at him.

"Oh yeah," said Blaise dropping he heavy book to the floor and it hit his feet, "Arrr fuck!"

Hermione laughed and held out the book to him, "Thanks," he said taking it. He looked around at the books on the floor.

"I think we better put these back because I don't think the Dark Lord would be happy to find we've mistreated his most prized books," said Blaise. Hermione leaned down to pick one up but it zoomed from her fingertips and neatly to its right position. Hermione looked up and saw Blaise had his wand out and was fixing up the mess they made.

"I better go," he said smirking, "I've got places to be; people to kill."

Despite his very Death Eater joke Hermione laughed. She was beginning to like Blaise. (**AN: as a friend!**)

"Yeah," she said, "I've got to finish reading." They headed back out of the rows of shelves and Hermione sat back down in her chair as Blaise headed to the door.

"Thanks for the help Granger. If I need another book I know to come and see you" Blaise called over his shoulder. She smiled, "Any time, and I'll always be here, it's not like I be going anywhere!"

Blaise grinned and closed the door behind him. She'd go and read the books on the Dark Arts soon. Now that he had given her an excuse to read them. She wasn't that bad this Mudblood Granger. He grinned again when he thought about Draco would say if she starting reading the Dark Arts books because of his justification of it Draco would owe him big time.

Oh the fun of being cunning and sneaky!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione sat curled up in her chair trying to read her book, but she kept reading the same sentence over and over again. Those dark books kept crawling into her mind, not leaving her alone.

_Why should you feel guilty for wanting to know a little more about my world? About Draco's world? _

She slammed her book shut in frustration. She stared over at the Dark Arts section.

_As witches and wizards we have the right to know about all types of magic; dark and light, don't you agree?_

Hermione rose to her feet, she clutched the book she had been reading in her hands tightly. As if this book was her lifeline, her way out, telling her to sit down and read it. Ignore temptation.

Hermione glanced at the door of the library and it remained closed. The silence in the library was almost chilling. It wouldn't hurt, would it? Her feet moved towards to the dark books and her "good" book slipped from her hands and landed on the floor with a thud.

Before Hermione knew it she was pulling off books from the shelves. Dark Arts books.

_Well then don't you have a free choice to what you read? _

"Yes," she agreed out loud to Blaise's words, "I had every right. They will never know."

She didn't really know who she meant by 'they.' She supposed it was Harry, the Weasleys, the rest of the Order, her parents…

Settling down her chocolate eyes followed the words and she fell deeper and deeper into the dark books. The more she read and more she craved and soon it was dark but she eyes knew no sleep, they continued to follow the row of words.

Little did Muggle-born witch, Hermione Granger, know that just like fallen book she had dropped many hours ago, she had dropped everything she ever thought about the world and magic along with it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hold your tongue boy!" yelled Professor Snape. The new headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry brought Draco Malfoy out of his daze. He looked up and caught on quickly that Snape was yelling at the Gryffindor Neville Longbottom. Again.

Draco smirked as the Sytherins sniggered as the boy sweated under the headmaster's wrath. Everyone was still present who should have been in their 7th year Defense Against the Dark Arts (which was now more like Hail to the Dark Arts) class, except for Potter, Weasley and Hermione.

Hermione. His mind wondered to her and a small smile came to his face and he closed his eyes. God, he missed her. He kept his distance from her but it wasn't working. Staying away from her only made him want her more.

"Drakie," whined a high voice next to him, making the boy open his eyes slowly with most practiced patience when hearing this voice, "Why are your eyes closed?"

Draco took a breath, resisting the urge to slap the girl next to him and replied in a control voice, "Pansy I'm tried and I'm trying to get some rest."

"Oh," said Pansy Parkinson pushing her pug face up close to his, "Are you tried because you were up all night dreaming of me?"

It was a good thing that they were at the back of the class because Draco was very ready to slap her. Next to him he could see Theodore and Blaise shaking with laugher.

"You know," said Pansy, sliding her fingers along his arm, "I could make those fantasies come true."

Out the corner of his eye he saw Blaise lift his book and put it up in front of his face to hide his laughter and Theodore put his knuckle between his teeth and bite down hard to stop himself from laughing out loud.

"Good," snapped Draco quietly, "because I fantasies you in a body crashing machine. Now go make my fantasy come true!"

Just then class ended and the class got up to leave. Draco, Theodore, Blaise and Pansy rose and headed out the door. Blaise suddenly hissed in his ear, "we need to talk."

Draco looked at him and he nodded and he and Draco headed in the direction of the Sytherin common room. Theodore stopped and was about to say something when he caught Blaise's face expression and shut his mouth. However it was too late, Pansy noticed Blaise and Draco walking away.

"Drakie," she screeching and Theodore winced as her voice penetrated his ear drums, "Where are you going?"

"Away from you," Draco called over his shoulder, "Nott take her for a walk or something."

"Why me?" Theodore called out desperately.

But Draco and Blaise had already disappeared. Pansy went to run after them but Theodore caught the back of her robes, while Pansy sulked.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Blaise and Draco were in the boys dormitories and a silence charm was put over the door. Draco sat down on his bed and watched Blaise curiously. But Blaise remained silent.

"Well?" snapped Draco, "out with it would you! I haven't got all day!"

"Look, don't get upset with me or anything. I'm just plainly curious," said Blaise. Draco narrowed his eyes; he knew this was not going to be good. Blaise was apologizing before he even started.

"Is there something between you and Granger?" he asked after a moment of silence. Draco stared at him and felt his stomach drop. Blaise cringed inwardly when he saw Draco's face harden and his eyes flash.

"What the hell gives you that idea?!" he snapped, hiding his guilt.

"Well," said Blaise, fidgeting with his robe a little, "It's just the other week in the library I went in there to find a book and Granger was in there. She thought that I was supposed to be at Hogwarts and when I told her it was Saturday she asked if you were here."

Blaise stopped allowing Draco to take what he'd said in, but Draco grew impatient with his pause, "Go on!"

"Well it was just the way she asked about you it was a little bit…well-a bit _enthusiastic_, a little too _joyful_ that you might be there. And then when I asked her why she wanted to know she got embarrassed and said it was nothing," he finished his story and watched Draco warily.

Draco leaned forward and put his head down and let out a deep breath. He lifted his head back up and was about to answer Blaise, but the other boy's expression stopped him.

"Its true, isn't it?" whispered Blaise, "you and the Mudblood-"

"Don't call her that!" snapped Draco suddenly, glaring at Blaise. The two friends stared at each other before Blaise lowered his eyes and walked slowly forwards Draco. Sitting down next to him he spoke but his voice shook slightly.

"Do you know what your doing? What will people say? What will your father say?! He'll murder you Malfoy!"

"I know," said Draco, his voice was muffled as he rested his face in his hands, "She doesn't really understand. I've been trying to stay away from her. I thought that if I stayed away from her long enough it might go away but it's not really working."

Blaise said nothing, but clapped a dark hand on Draco's shoulder, "I think you are in some serious shit mate."

Draco gave a hollow laugh, "You think?"

"Look," said Blaise, "I think you should go see her. Draco you have to! The Dark Lord assigned the girl to you! She'd your responsibility. I've already helped you because you're trying to avoid her!"

Draco snapped his head up, "What do you mean, helped me?"

Blaise suddenly smirked at him, "Mate, I think she's a little over curious about our side. I gave her an excuse to read dark arts books. Justified it by saying there was nothing wrong with being curious; she had the right to read what ever she wanted, as long as nobody knew."

"And how do you know that she won't hate the Dark Arts more after reading about it?" asked Draco

Blaise shifted a little, "Well I never thought of that to be honest! I thought it was a good idea at the time!"

"Yes," said Draco darkly, "That's the problem with you Blaise. You do something on pure feeling, not thinking things through probably!"

"Oh," said Blaise sarcastically, "and you can so talk can you? Going around and fucking Granger is so well thought through!"

Draco stood up and moved towards the door, having had enough of Blaise. It was best not to start anything with him. If anything Blaise was a more skilled fighter then Draco was. Draco estimated that Blaise could easily kill him in two seconds if he really wanted to. He went to open the door, but paused for a moment.

When he spoke his voice was full of hate, "She'll never come over to our side! Get that will you! I don't understand why the Dark Lord thinks she's so special. So what if she'd be a good asset and spy to our side? Nott's right! She'll never betray Potter, never! Merely reading some stupid books will not change everything she believes in! I'll kill her myself if I have to!"

Draco hoped Blaise would cringed back in fear of the hatred in his voice but Blaise actually had the nerve to laugh at him, "You don't mean that Draco! I can tell when you had been to see her because you would come back in such a good mood and the reason you're so pissed off and moody lately is because you've forced yourself not to see her!"

"And how would you know how I feel?" snapped Draco, whirling around, "How could you possibility know?"

The boys stared at each other for a moment before Blaise said quietly, "I know more then you think, Draco. I can see more then normal eyes would, if you get my drift."

Draco's stare softened a little into curiosity and he thought for a moment as Blaise's eyes bore into his. A thought crossed his mind but Draco thought it couldn't be. He would have known if Blaise was one. Blaise would have told him, the Dark Lord would have told him, someone would have bloody told him!

"You don't happen to be know Legilimancy by any chance?" asked Draco, feeling rather stupid, knowing the Blaise wouldn't possibly know such a talent. He expected Blaise to start laughing at him again and he wasn't disappointed when Blaise smiled.

But the smile caught Draco's attention and he stood staring in shock as realization hit him. It wasn't a humors smile at all, it was a conformation smile. Blaise Zabini knew Legilimancy!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione flicked through the pages of _Secrets of the Jaygon_. The pictures of dark creatures and myths about the dark arts fascinated her. She was like a child in a candy shop and just like an engrossed child turning the pages of a storybook full of colourful pictures; she was engrossed with what she read.

Spells and charms she had never learnt, never even heard about revealed themselves to her. She felt a strangling jealous feeling. Had Draco learnt all of these spells, charms and curses? Now she thought about it these so called "dark" curses won't that bad. Actually she read in _The History of Unforgivable Curses_ that the torturer curse was developed by the light side, prior in Voldemort's rise to power the first time, it was to be used by the light side on Death Eaters and to retrieve information from them, however Voldemort got wind of the curse and used it to his advantage.

She had been extremely shock by this information. The light side had developed one of the curses that Voldemort and his followers had become famous for. The thought of maybe Dumbledore or Mad-Eye using the curse on some Death Eater made her almost infuriated! All the time she'd know them they discriminated Voldemort's behavior and at the same time the side they fought for had created and used the torture curse.

_You have to mean it_

Harry's voice was clear as glass in her head. She remembered her convocation with him about the curse. About how the attacker had to be filled with so much hate that they could put all their dark emotions into one single word.

She placed _Secrets of the Jaygon_ on the floor next to her and stood up and stretched. She felt different. A new sensation was pumping through her veins; a new excitement. Looking down at _Secrets of the Jaygon_ she challenged herself. If she had her wand would she consider practicing the curses she had read about?

She felt restless, annoyed, that she couldn't practice such new magic! There was so much for her to learn, to grasp! Picking up the book she left the library and headed to her room. She walked over to the balcony and leaned on the railing, the breeze picking up her curls.

What would they all think when they realized that Miss goody-goody two shoes and bookworm Hermione Granger had developed a thriving interest in the dark arts and wanted to learn it all.

Narrowing her eyes a little bit Hermione let her forbidden thoughts run free. Maybe…just maybe she could talk to Draco and ask him if she'd teach her…or Blaise…perhaps even Voldemort himself…

Hermione laughed inwardly at the thought of what every Death Eater would think when they found out that Harry Potter's little _faithful_ follower was wondering whether Voldemort would tutor her!

**So what do you all think? Hermione turning dark???? Mmmwwwhahahah!!!! Very evil! What do you all think about Blaise knowing Legilimancy????? Do you think it's stupid???**

**Please review and tell me! **


	8. Chapter 8

**HHHHHHIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!! Hi!! How is everyone? Hope life is good for all you fine people!! Anyways I just gotta answer something and make something clear. I know that this storyline with Draco/Hermione is moving rather fast and Hermione turning evil was sort of a joke from me and all. But I have to make this clear:**

**The first seven chapters have taken place over about 3 months!! Hermione had been in Voldemort's home for about two months before she slept with Draco and Hermione had has been away from the Order and people for so long and she feels angry towards them because she knows she's probably not leaving Voldemort's place…so yeah. Hermione isn't really going evil she just has developed an interest in the dark arts and wants to learn it! **

**Thank-you to everyone who reviewed! Please, please find the time to review! I get about an average of 5 reviews per chapter! Come on guys! Push the little button at the bottom of the screen and tell me what you think!**

**Anyways enough of me and on with the show! YA! Enjoy!**

Draco crossed his arms over his chest, "Your lying! You aren't skilled enough to have that sort of talent! You're only seventeen for God's sake! I'm not stupid!"

"No," said Blasie, "I do know Legilimancy. According to my mother my father had it and passed it onto me. Trust me Draco, I'm not lying!"

"So then why didn't you ever tell me?!" snapped Draco, "Did it ever cross your bloody mind that I, your best friend, may want to know whether you have such a talent?"

Blaise snorted and rolled his eyes, "Come on Draco! As if you would ever believe me!! Just like you don't believe me now! Besides you and I my mother and the Dark Lord are the only ones who know I have Legilimancy. I'm not an expert or anything but I'm learning, Snape has been helping me get better control over it. Besides the Dark Lord said I wasn't to tell anyone! You won't tell anyone, will you?"

Blaise looked at him with a slight worried expression and it was Draco's turn to roll his eyes, "Of course not you fool! Your secret is safe with me, promise! Hey, I've made eye contact with you many times for over the last few years, what have you seen?"

Draco glared slightly at his friend and Blaise grinned, "Let's just say I'll save you the embarrassment!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_White hot pain; excruciating pain; hot irons were spearing through veins, muscles, flesh. Oh it hurt, it hurt so much. Please, please, please…no more…no more…no more! Please, stop! I beg you! PLEASE!_

"_Oh, is little Weaslette hurting is she?" The laugher was mixed in with the screams; screams of utter pain. _

_Ginny Weasley laid crying and shaking on the dirty floor. Her clothes torn, bruises and cuts covering her face and neck, tear stains on her cheeks. Four people were surrounding her, laughing at the girl's pain and terror. One stood over her, wand in hand, shorter then the other three. _

"_Now tell us," said a male voice, "Where is Harry Potter going?"_

"_I don't know," Ginny sobbed. But her sobs were lost into screams as a red jet of light hit the girl again and she screamed in agony. _

"_Oh well that not good enough now is it?" another spoke, also male. The curse was lifted and Ginny lay panting on the floor. _

"_I will ask you again," said the first male voice, "When we captured you, you were with Harry Potter, where was he going?"_

_Ginny, still panting, she wiped her face from sweat and tears; she raised her attractive face but said nothing, she simply glared at her attackers._

"_Answer," snapped the male again, "Some more I think."_

_Ginny lowered her head again as the pain washed over her and she screamed, "I don't know! I don't know!" The girl was kept under the curse for another minute until it was lifted. She laid shaking and crying again, but she didn't move and none of her assailants spoke, except one. _

"_Ginny," said a quiet voice. It was more gentle, a female voice. Ginny lifted her head as the familiar voice reached her ears. No, it couldn't be. She blinked past her tears to see a young woman standing above her, wand in hand. The one that had been torturing her._

_Wiping her eyes she got to a better look but before she could see the face probably the women raised her wand and said, "Where is Harry heading next?" _

_Her face was half covered in shadow but Ginny could see it was young. Maybe a year or two older then herself. _

"_Maybe we should give Potter's girlfriend over to more…senior Death Eaters," said the third male. All the males laughed sharing the same thoughts, while the female remained silent, her eyes on Ginny. _

_The young woman bent down to Ginny's face and whispered into her ear, "Answer our question and you will be treated much better, I promise."_

_Ginny laughed bitterly, "I wouldn't give any of you any information! Kill me if you must! I'm answering nothing."_

_The four went quiet. The female spoke, "Every well. We will not kill you, the Dark Lord needs you. I'm sorry Ginny, really I am. All together you think?"_

_She spoke the last part to the three males and they nodded and all smirked. All four raised their wands and pointed to the girl they had encircled._

"_Crucio!" they all shouted at once. Four jets of light left each wand, hitting the girl. She screamed louder then ever before because of the increased force._

"NNNNOOOOOO!!!!" Harry screamed as sprung up in his bed, nearly knocking himself out into slumber again when his head collided with the Ron's bulk. He heard shouting and the lights in the tent were lit and through his blurry vision Harry saw Ron and Ginny standing their looking livid.

"What's wrong! What happened!" said Ron, wand in hand

"Nothing," panted Harry. He saw Ginny and Ron look at each other and back at Harry.

"Nothing?" asked Ron anger evident in his voice, "You just wake half the forest up, including us, by screaming your lungs out then you saw it's nothing?"

Harry threw Ron a dirty look. Ron had become more and more irritated and much more difficult to deal with.

"Did you have another vision?" asked Ginny. Harry nodded, thankful for her initiative not to be as difficult as her brother. She sat down on Harry's bed and said, "Tell us! What did you see?"

Ron too had come to sit on Harry's bed. Both their faces lit from hope of what news Harry would tell them. For _new_ information but Harry did not want to tell them. This one was the most disturbing yet…Ginny…being tortured…and even more disturbing was the female…her voice was so very familiar…alarmingly familiar…

"I just saw a valley with Voldemort in it," lied Harry, "It wasn't much but it was just worrying."

So the last part wasn't a lie. Ron turned away and walked towards his bed, clearly annoyed about being awoken by something not really worth while.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco opened the door to the library, knowing that Hermione would be there, seeing that she hadn't been in her room. She was curled up in a chair and reading a thick book. He couldn't see the title but guessed, from what Blaise had told him, what sort of information it may contain.

She was so engrossed in the book she didn't even notice him there. He took the time to study her. Her curly hair was pulled back into a ponytail, random strands hung around her face and she wore the same plain navy blue dress and black boots.

She was silent and still as a beautiful statue. His insides squirmed at the sight of her. He hadn't seen her in about a fortnight and he couldn't stand thinking about her but not seeing her. She was driving her insane. The thought of her was weakening his heart in a way he never thought a female could. He silently approached her and crept but behind her and leaned his hand down to her cheek and his fingertips lightly stroked her cheek.

Instantly she jumped up from the chair and spun around in alarm. But her gaze soften when she saw him. They looked at each other for a moment before he looked away and around the library. Her gaze was too mocking; mocking him of something he wanted but he couldn't allow himself to take.

"So," he started awkwardly, "Have you been reading books all this time?"

He looked back at her and she nodded and absent mindedly licked her lips. Draco turned away from her and walked around the library, to look at anything but her and she just had to do that…

"Have you found anything interesting?" Draco asked. He looked at her for a split second and watched her hesitate before answering, "Yes, but you probably wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Why not?" asked Draco, although he knew perfectly well what she was talking about.

"Because you wouldn't believe that someone like me would read books like that," she spat, suddenly her voice dripping with venom.

"Books like what?" asked Draco and Hermione threw the book she holding at him and he caught it. _History of Dark Arts_. Draco looked up at her and her eyes bore into his and he said nothing. So Blaise had been right.

"And how do you feel?" asked Draco, curiosity. He had been dying to know what she would say.

Hermione continued to look at him but it was also like she was looking past him, "Different. I-I…don't know…it's like I've entered a new world…like I am eleven years old again and I've just found out I'm a witch…but this time it's different…I understand…a little…"

"Understand what?" asked Draco

"Why you fight for what you fight for," answered Hermione, "It's about power and wanting to be recognized for whom you are and what you believe in. You believe that you have a right to show your beliefs…freely…and not by war…and just because some people would call that cruel you are looked down upon but your point of view everyone pure blood and not on your side is a fool…"

Draco stared at her for a moment before saying, "That's not really it. I don't think you will ever understand Granger. You're a Mudblood…I see you differently but I've grown up accustomed to seeing you as something lower then me…No sex will change that…"

He looked away from her, knowing the sting his words will have on her. It hurt him to say such a thing to her. Her silence was enough of an answer. He didn't look at her; he had to get over this. She was Hermione Granger and he was Draco Malfoy, cruel, cold and evil. A Death Eater for crying out loud!

"Do you love me?" she asked bluntly. Her question was enough to make him look up in shock. Her chocolate eyes were blurred by tears and he felt himself being budged into a black hole, knowing he was the reason for her tears. He wanted nothing more then to comfort her but held back.

"What makes you think that?" he asked, his arrogance getting the better of him and he sneered at her.

"Because you said that to me," she whispered, "That night…"

She trailed off and slow realization drew to Draco and he caught on what she was saying. Oh God had he really said that?! It had always been the girl to say it to him but he had never said it himself. Had he really told Hermione Granger he loved her? Why had his emotions could betray him so easily?

"Or were you being the usual man-whore you are?" she suddenly budged her voice into a cold iceberg.

"Hermione I-"

"Just get out!" she snapped, turning her back on him, "I've had enough of you fucking dark wizards and you're bloody fucking ways. So I'm a little interested in the Dark Arts. Big Deal! Was that your plan on bring me here? See how long it would take for Voldemort's famous side to take control over Hermione Granger? Well you have accomplished your fucking mission Malfoy! You either let me go or I will end it here and now!"

"You can't hurt me Granger!" Draco snarled, "You have no bloody wand and I know curses and hexes that will make your body rip in two!"

Suddenly Hermione bust out laughing cruelly, "I didn't mean you. Not everything is about you Malfoy!"

She walked from across the room, past Draco and out the library doors. She headed down to her room and yanked opened the door, with Draco right behind her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he snapped at her. He walked in confused, as she went out into the window and pulled it open. But then his stomach dropped suddenly as he realized in horror what she had meant, when she hoisted herself up on the ledge.

_You either let me go or I will end it here and now!_

Holy Shit! He thought, panic sweeping him, she bloody going to kill herself! He hurried forwards and reached her just in time as she was about to jump. He grabbed her navy covered waist and pulled her back into the room and they fell in a tangle of limps on the floor.

Instantly she fought against him to get back to the window and commit suicide. His Quiddich reflexes and his Death Eater training worked in favor for him as he was able to pin her beneath him under she could no longer struggle and he just lay there. She looked up at him tears pooling in her eyes.

"I hate you," he whispered, "Why can't you just let me die! I don't want to live anymore! Not if I'm going to be stuck in this place and played by you!"

"You want to know why?" he hissed, "because number one, the Dark Lord would murder me for not keeping a closer watch on you and secondly you dying would end my entire world!"

She stared at him for a moment, "why exactly would that be? Huh? You don't give a fucking shit about me in the slightest."

His grey eyes narrowed, "you have no idea how wrong you are."

"What do you want from me?!" she half screamed suddenly, making Draco start, "one minute you're saying that I'm a filthy Mudblood and that I mean nothing to you and the next your saying that I mean everything to me! I am through with your little act!"

Suddenly he grabbed her chin hard and pulled her so she was looking directly at him, "Did you ever think that I really did feel something for you? You're not like all the other girls Hermione! You are the only one in my life, besides my mother, who has shown any thing for me! Did you think I really cared about Pansy? Or any of the others? I've tried to make this go away but it won't and you are not making it any easier! I told you before I can not have you!"

"Because I'm a filthy, disgusting, inferior Mudblood, right?" Hermione voice dripped with venom

"No," said Draco, "Because Voldemort will hurt you for ever one of my failures. And that I have a lot of. I am not perfect Death Eater. He nearly murdered me for not killing Dumbledore at the end of last term; I was tortured into next century and back again for it. He would probably kill you too if I failed him again. You still don't understand how dangerous this is, do you?"

She remained quiet and Draco's voice softened, "Regardless to how we feel, we have to let this go."

"So you do feel something?" she whispered

"Have you not been listening Granger?" Draco snapped, his irritation and anger back, "Of course I have feelings for you! I said I loved you didn't I?"

She stared at him for what seemed like hours, but it was only a few short and shocking moments. She seemed utter speechless and when she opened her mouth she found she could not say anything, so she closed it again. Draco stared back at her and he felt his insides swirl nervously. Then without warning he lowered his mouth to her hers, resulting in Hermione gasping in surprise.

No you stupid moron, his brain screamed, you just told her not to get involved! Stop this!

His hungry need and desperation for her overwhelmed his rational thoughts and soon his lips were moving down her throat and her fingers were fuming with his shirt buttons.

His hands ran up her thighs and under her dress. He smiled when he heard her gasp and her hands grabbed his shoulders as his talented hands found their destinations.

She had to be dreaming. Yes, that was it, thought Hermione, This is not…oh God! She pushed the back of her head into the floor and her nails dug into Draco's robed shoulder blades as she felt his fingers slip inside her.

Suddenly his lips were back on hers and the way he kissed her was different then before. Now she could feel his want and need pulsing through his lips and she moaned against them. Very soon their clothes were discarded.

Next was a blur. Lips upon lips, skin against skin, Hermione gasped as Draco sunk into her, her nails digging into his back. Pain coursed through Hermione but it soon eased into an indescribably pleasure. The tips of his soft hair skimmed against her skin and he voice was husky when he whispered into her ear, "Say my name."

"Draco," she moaned, "My…sweet…gentle…Draco…"

"I'll always be yours, Hermione, always," he whispered back

Hermione turned her head to the side and clutched her teeth shut as her muscles tightened around him and bright fireworks flashed behind her eye lids.

Draco felt like he was on fire, her nails digging into his back was a comforting feeling and pleasure coursed through his entire being as her muscles quizzed around him, tightly.

He gave a full and powerful thrust and he felt her tip over the edge and she screamed his name as he smiled. A lot of girls had screamed his name before but she was different…her voice separated from everyone else…there was something erotic about her.

"Draco…don't stop…please…" she moaned, "please…D-Draco…"

He moved harder and faster and if possible she became tighter and tighter, he wanted so badly to hear her voice his name again and he wasn't disappointed when he gave his hardest thrust she screamed his name a second time as everything exploded around them to utter bliss.

And then it was over. Both their breaths came in quick gasps and Draco looked down at her. She was trembling, whether from the cold or pleasure he didn't know, but he leaned forward and run his lips down her cheek to her lips and kissed her.

Hermione ran her shaking fingers through his hair and lowered his head down and he rested his blonde head just above her chest and she shut her eyes. The world hadn't come back to her at that moment; she was still in a fantasy world.

She didn't know how long they lay there for. Hermione thought that Draco might have fallen asleep until he raised his head; both had now caught their breath.

He kissed her and whispered, "I need to leave. Got class."

She grinned at him as he moved off her. Both of them dressed quickly and Draco walked towards the door and looked back at and gave her his famous smirk and said, "You know I was just wondering what the others would say if I were tell them that Hermione Granger was a very good lover?"

He almost laughed when her eyes widened with shock and her face fell in horror. He grinned evilly at her, "But I would never do that to you!" He gave her a quick wink and let her room.

Hermione sat down on her bed and smiled to herself. She didn't know what to think anymore. She felt herself shine with happiness. Nobody had made her happy like Draco could; not even Harry or Ron.

Who would ever think that Hermione Granger was willingly to be in her enemy's arms?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You're in a good mood," Theodore stated suddenly, "I've never seen you smirk so much in one day? I personally wouldn't blame you. Pansy is an absolute pain in the arse!"

Draco grinned at him, glad for an excuse, "Oh yeah that's great!"

Theodore looked around for any unwelcome ears droppers before whispering, "Are you ready for tomorrow night?"

Draco looked up sharply and cringed inwardly. He had been so preoccupied with Hermione that he had forgotten the job that he, Theo and Blaise to do for the Dark Lord. They had heard that Aurors would be having a secret meeting, by a secret spy of their master. They, along with a handful of some older Death Eater would ambush the meeting and see how many of the Light side they could capture.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget?" whispered Draco.

"You forgot?!" snapped Theodore, his eyes budging, "How the fucking hell did you forget?"

Draco shrugged and looked away from Theodore's unconvinced eyes, "I just did, besides I've been really busy lately with tra-"

"DRAKIE!"

"Holy fucking shit!" snarled Draco, as Theodore burst out laughing in amusement as Pansy threw herself at Draco, nearly toppling over the chair Draco was sitting in.

**So what do all think? Please, please review! The more reviews I get the faster that I will update! Promise! **

Her


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my readers! A big hug and kiss to all those of you who reviewed! I can't remember the last time I updated and I think it's been a while so I'm sorry for the hold up. Bloody school work and all. I have heaps of assignment and all. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll stop blabbering now so that you all fine people can read! Enjoy Chapter 9 my friends!**

Disclaimer: Own nothing

"GET DOWN, GET DOWN!" Draco threw himself to the ground as the older Death Eater shouted at him to do so. Three killing curses flew over his head. It was dark and extremely confusing, the only sources of light was the curses and hexes being thrown from wizards and witches' wands.

Just for a point in saying their mission to ambush the Auror meeting had not gone as planned. Someone had tipped the Light Side off that the Death Eaters were coming…

"Damn them," Blaise had hissed in Draco's ear before he had disappeared into the darkness that surrounded them. Draco dodged another killing curse coming his way and he ran head first into an unknown figure. He fell backwards and the figure stumbled and swore.

"RETREAT! RRREEETTTRRREEEAAATTT!!!" Someone yelled but there was so much shouting, screaming and utter chaos around Draco he had no idea whether it was a Death Eater retreat or Auror retreat. Draco stumbled to his feet and was about to make a run for it when he turned someone yell, "Stufiny!"

Draco only had time to turn around when pain hit his stomach and was thrown into complete darkness…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione stood patiently outside Voldemort's "meeting room." Some large Death Eater, with a bald head, budging eyes and manic smile had come to collect her. She wondered what would be happening because Draco had not said anything about this meeting with Voldemort.

Hermione stood there her stomach in knots. She scanned her brain for anything she could have done wrong. She jumped about a foot in the air and spun around when a voice spoke behind her.

"What a pleasure to see you, Miss Granger."

Hermione almost instantly recognized the voice. It was a slickly and smooth but full of sarcasm. She narrowed her eyes, "What do you want Snape?"

Snape's face was the same shallow and ugly face with piercing black eyes that she had had to deal with for the last six years.

"Now, Now, Miss Granger," he said, "I am merely giving a greeting. Is that the way to speak to your former teacher?"

Hermione laughed, "Exactly. _Former_ teacher. I can speak to you however I want."

"Is that so?" Snape raised an eyebrow at her, "I would like to remind you that you are indeed at the Dark Lord's house and I may have to use…_necessary power_…if needed to make that tongue of yours stay behind your teeth."

Hermione glared at the man who had been one of the causes of making her life a misery at Hogwarts, "I doubt _certain_ people wouldn't be rather happy if you did."

Snape merely smirked at her, "I do believe for you Miss Granger, young Mr. Malfoy would not be in much of a state at the present moment to cause any harm towards me."

Hermione was taken aback by two things: unless Draco had said something to Snape, which Hermione was sure he would not, how did he know about them both and secondly what he mean by _in much of a state at the present moment to_.

Hermione instantly felt fear grip her. Was Snape implying that Draco was hurt…or…or something worse?! "W-What you mean?"

Almost like he could smell her fear and uncertainly, Snape smirked and said, "The Dark Lord is ready to see you."

He opened the door for her and Hermione stumbled inside the room. It was different to the last time she had been in here. There was nobody else in the room beside herself, Voldemort and now Snape, who securely closed the door behind her.

Voldemort leered at the girl and hissed at her, "Come closer my child. There is no need to worry. You are in on means of trouble."

Hermione stared at Voldemort. A new fear gripped her. She had forgotten what it was like to be in Voldemort's presence. All the time she had been here Voldemort had been like an old problem at the back of her mind. She knew of his presence but not thinking much of it.

Slowly her feet moved towards the snake-like man. Snape moved and stood on his right. Voldemort's right-handed man.

"Now, tell me Hermione," said Voldemort, "How is my library amusing you? Have you found anything _interesting_?"

Hermione swallowed with difficulty and said quietly, "Yes. It is okay."

"Do you have any _questions_, regarding what you have read?" Voldemort hissed lazily staring at the scared girl in front of him, "I have told you, you need not be scared in my presence."

"No," said Hermione

"No?" Hermione looked up at Voldemort's face. He face was twisted so that if he had any eyebrows, one of them would be raised.

"I have no questions," Hermione replied, a little more confidence in her voice.

Voldemort stared at Hermione for a few moments before he stood up and hissed, his voice deadly calm, "Do not lie to Lord Voldemort, Miss Granger. I know everything that is in your mind. Everything single thought. Just because I have no seen you does not mean I have not been monitoring your thoughts. And what fascinating and remarkable thoughts you have been having lately!"

Hermione looked down to the floor again and Voldemort continued, "There is no place you can hide from Lord Voldemort. I can see your disloyal thoughts! I can also see…others…regarding one of my younger followers."

Hermione stomach tightened. This was exactly what Draco had been telling her. What he had been afraid of…

"Oh yes," said Voldemort, "It is why you are here. To talk about Mr. Malfoy, not precisely him but a…situation…regarding him and another few of my foolish followers."

Hermione looked back up at him and Voldemort continued, "Merely hours ago some of my men left to sort out business with Aurors and things did not go so well, someone had betrayed our plan of ambush to the Aurors so they were ready to attack at us. Young Malfoy and a few other worthless beings have got themselves caught by the Order."

Voldemort paused to let Hermione process what he had said. Hermione felt a tightening in her chest. Oh God, they had Draco…oh please no…

"We must retrieve those stupid scums that got caught. It is said they were taken to the very place of the Order's headquarters. I am sure that you know where headquarters is, Miss Granger?" it was Snape who now spoke to her.

Hermione moved her gaze over to Snape, but his black eyes showed nothing she could get to help her situation. Hermione remained silent and Voldemort and Snape also stayed silent, waiting for an answer.

The minutes ticked past and still Hermione said nothing. Voldemort, guessing she might give them an answer spoke, "Miss Granger, you do realize that if we do not do something young Draco may be killed? Is that what you want? To see the boy dead?"

"Of course not!" Hermione said shrilly before she could stop herself.

"No," agreed Voldemort, "Of course not. So something must be done. Do you agree?"

Hermione merely nodded. Voldemort continued, "What would you say if I would propose an offer to you?"

"What sort of offer?" said Hermione her brow creasing. Voldemort regarded her for a few seconds, his red eyes glittering from his pure white skin, "I know of your desire to learn our magic! Dark Magic. Do not deny it to Lord Voldemort, he knows it is true. You also do not want Mr. Malfoy to die, so you must tell us where the entrance to the Order is. I will return your wand so you may teach yourself what ever spells you wish in exchange of the Order's headquarters."

Hermione stared at him, "You want me to give up my friends-"

"Friends that are making no attempt to save you? Friends who do not care for you? Friends whom would not have any concerns whether you were suffering at the hands of the Dark Lord?" snapped Snape who looked angrier now, "They are no longer your _friends_. We are your only family now. Draco would jump to the first chance he would have to save you. And you hesitate, even thinking of doing nothing-"

"You don't understand!" Hermione suddenly screamed, tears leaking from her eyes, "I'm not like you! I not a bloody traitor like you!"

"Oh but you are Hermione," Voldemort hissed pleasantly, "Do you not think I have not seen how you have felt over these last months? You are angry, you want revenge! And by rights you deserve it! Join my ranks and you will be rewarded from your service beyond any of my other servants if you give me what we seek!"

Hermione gawked at Voldemort in disbelief, his red eyes boring into her chocolate ones and a cold shiver swept her. It was one thing betraying the whereabouts of the Order to the Dark Side which would result in many deaths of those she knew, but to join Voldemort straight out?! "Join-Join y-_you_?"

"Yes," continued the Dark Lord, "I can not trust you unless I have confidence that you will be prepared to serve me for the rest of your life, not just when it suits you. How can I let you go out and help retrieve my captured when I do not trust you? You are a wonderfully talented witch Hermione. The one and only best, as Draco puts it and even Serverus has put in a good word for you."

"Can't I just tell you where the headquarters is?" Hermione asked, "Why must I join you?"

"Come now my dear," Voldemort gave her a sickening smile, "When the final battle comes who will you fight for? Would you fight for Draco's cause? For Draco's life? Or those who think nothing of you? You must make a decision. I have waited long enough and I know you wish to explore our side and our magic. It is seductive, you should not fight it any longer."

"You would be an incredible waste to kill or go back to the Potter. And why would you? When has Potter ever been there when you have needed him most? You were always here for him! Who do you care for more? Those who would rather have you rot away in some foreign place or someone who does care; someone who may possibly love you. Do not make the same mistake the Order has by leaving you here like you are planning on doing to Draco."

"I'm not going to leave him there nor do I want to!" Hermione snapped furiously, "Don't pretend you know me, you stupid son of a bitch!"

Hermione knew almost instantly that she had gone too far because the next thing she felt was unbearable pain hit her. She gasped and dropped her knees. Very vein in her body was on fire! Bloody hot painful fire! She screamed as the fire snaked through her body; burning her; torturing her!

Then just as suddenly as it started it stopped. The silence that followed was amazing, you could have heard a pin drop.

"Get up," snarled Voldemort, "Get up now you sickening little Mudblood or you will fell my fury again!"

Hermione staggered to her feet, shaking from the pain of the aftereffect of the curse. She looked back at Voldemort who spoke in rage, "You will consider my offer. Severus get this filth out of my sight!"

Without a word Snape swept from Voldemort's side and taking Hermione's forearm he pulled her from the room and up the corridors back to her room, while not saying a word to her. He threw Hermione from him when they reached her room and smirked at her, "Happy thinking!" He closed the doors and Hermione was left alone, to indeed do some thinking, not exactly happy though.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling; Ginny's was doing her watch duty. Ginny. The dream that he had had a couple of nights ago, disturbed him greatly. Ginny being tortured and the voice of the female, it sounded so much like Hermione. But why would _Hermione_ be torturing Ginny? Why would Hermione be even doing Dark Magic? It was _absurd_! Absolutely ludicrous!

Harry closed his tried eyes and sighed. Maybe Voldemort was messing with his head, again. But why put images of Hermione being so…cruel. He wondered what happened to her. Whether the Order had been able to find her yet; alive. He missed her; greatly. Her natural perfect answers, her soft and caring personality; his trustworthy and reliable friend; his sister…

He could see why Ron loved her. Ron. The thought of his first best friend make his stomach burn in anger and loss. Ron had deserted him and Ginny because he was sick of Harry and running around with him in circles. It was his fault that Ron had left and he and Ginny both knew it. She had been every quiet since her brother's departure.

He thought back to the conversation he and Ron had had about Hermione back at the Burrow.

_Harry rose from his seat next to Ron and turned to leave when Ron looked up at him and asked, "How do you know when you love someone?"_

_Harry froze with his foot in mid air from taking a step up to the Burrow's stairs. He instantly thought of Ginny. But how could he describe this to Ron._

"_What do you mean?" asked Harry. Ron remained silent for a moment before speaking, "I-I think I always have loved her. I just never saw it. I fell like such an idiot…never telling her…"_

_His words choked together and Harry felt his heartstrings move. Never had Ron spoken about his feelings for Hermione. Of course Harry knew that they were there but never had Ron wanted to discuss them out loud. _

"_Tell me I'm not going insane Harry!" Ron sounded like he was going to cry, "I can't stop thinking of her. She in my head when I sleep, when I wake, when I eat, everything I do! Even when she was here! I don't know…help me?"_

_Harry walked back towards him and Ron looked up at him. His face was so heart broken and sorrowful that Harry considered abandoning the Horcruxes completely and leaving to go and search for Hermione. _

"_Ron," Harry sighed, sitting down next to him again, "I know. But please accept what I'm about to say and not bit my head off. Things are going to happen in this war, we will lose others we love, opportunities will be lost," he thought of Ginny, "everyone will have regrets; me; you; everyone! This is war Ron; people die in war! People that we love! As for Hermione, well I just going to say there is nothing we can do! What comes and passes we can not change! To be honest Ron there is nothing that I can say to you except you must find a way to move on. I know you probably won't accept it but that's how it has to be. Those of us whom remain…we have to…stick together and fight…always fight…and we have to accept what happens whether we like it or not."_

_Ron remained silent during Harry's entire speech. Harry stood up again and said quietly, "I'm sorry Ron, for everything. If you hadn't become my best friend six years ago none of this would have happened to you…I-I dragged you and your family into this-"_

"_Don't" said Ron suddenly, "We would have met either way and become friends. We're both in the same house, sharing a dormitory and would have met eventually, unless you demanded on sleeping in a separate room," Harry saw a hint of a smile at this comment, "and I would have wanted to fight for you whether I was your best friend or not."_

_The silence dragged on and Harry left, knowing that what had been wanted to say was said, leaving Ron to think over on what advice his friend had given. _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

To tell or not to tell? To tell or not to tell? To tell or not to tell? To tell or not to tell?

To join or not to join? To join or not to join? To join or not to join? To join or not to join?

_They are no longer your friends. We are your only family now._

_You are a wonderfully talented witch Hermione._

_Is that what you want? To see the boy dead?_

_Who do you care for more?_

_You are angry, you want revenge! And by rights you deserve it!_

_When the final battle comes who will you fight for?_

_I can see your disloyal thoughts!_

_When has Potter ever been there when you have needed him most?_

_Someone who does care; someone who may possibly love you._

Argh! This was going to drive her insane! Utterly insane! What was she going to do? Become a Death Eater? Trade the Order in? Result in many people dying? She couldn't! She was a Gryffindor damn it! Gryffindors fight for what is right!

But Draco…he'd be kill…they would torture him for information…she could only imagine what the Order might do to Lucius Malfoy's son…the boy that had let in so many Death Eaters into Hogwarts…helped result in Albus Dumbledore's death!

She moaned and sank into the bed and covered her face, tears coming from her eyes again. Why him? Her mind screamed, why not some other Death Eater? Oh you stupid, stupid idiot Draco! Why get yourself captured? Why?

She grabbed one of the pillows and threw it at the door at the same moment it burst opened and a tousled and tried looking Blaise Zabini copped a pillow in the face. He looked shock and confused for a moment before gasping, "I think our little fight would be over by now!"

"Blaise!" Hermione cried in utter relief, "Tell me what happened! I want to know everything! Is Draco alright?"

Blaise blink before staggering to a chair and half collapsed into it and said, "They knew we were coming. There was so many. They must have called for back-up! I was only one of the ones who came back. Others were dead or captured!"

"Yes but Draco," Hermione half screamed, grabbing the boy by the front of his robes, "Blaise please, I've been in here going insane with worry!"

"Apparently he was captured by the Order! Other then that if you could tell me more I know nothing more then you do! Now let go of me will you!" he snapped and Hermione realizes him and walked numbly back to her bed.

Here was silence before Hermione spoke, "So did you just get back."

Blaise shook his head slowly, "We have to see the Dark Lord first and be…lectured…" he trailed off and Hermione didn't need him to explain what had happened, she could easily guess. They fell back into silence before Hermione blurted out.

"He wants me to join!"

Blaise's snapped his head to her and gasped, "What?"

"Voldemort," Blaise winced at his name but Hermione paid no attention, "he wants me to join and help him find the others that the Order caught. I-I don't know what to do."

Blaise stared at her for a moment, "well why the bloody hell are you asking me?! But why ask you to join though? You everything he stands against."

Hermione shook her head, "I don't know."

"Just-Just do what you think is best," said Blaise uneasily. He was used to manipulating, not decision making about ones future of becoming a Death Eater. Especially not a Mudblood's. Oh dear, Draco would not be happy, if he ever survived to find out that is…

Hermione continued to look at him and knowing she wanted an answer, Blaise gave a sigh and did his best, "I suppose you have to think. Once you join your in it for life. You have to do all his binding, whether you like it or not. I don't really know what to say to you about it…you have to have…first hand experience…do you know what I mean?"

Hermione nodded, yes she did know but she had to make her mind up. Voldemort had said Draco had been with the Order for a couple of hours…perhaps even longer by now…he needed her help…he wouldn't die, she would allow that…not now that he really did feel something for her…

"Blaise," she said quietly and Blaise looked up and he caught her eyes. She didn't need to speak; Blaise saw and heard it all in her eyes and mind. Clear as the sun and blunt as possible.

_Take me to your master; I want in._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco sat against the wall. His had a massive headache. He looked around at the captured around him. Theodore Nott. Harilen Crabbe (Crabbe's father) and another one he didn't know, not even his name, but he was old looking.

Theodore shifted next to him and whispered throatily, "Do you think they'll come for us?"

"I haven't a clue," whispered Draco back. Silence again. They had been waiting in this room for hours now. Draco had awoken here to have Theodore's face hovering above him. For a spilt second he thought he saw a flash of worry on the boy's face but it disappeared so fast that Draco thought he had imagined it.

Suddenly the door opened and he saw two people he didn't know in the doorway, "Draco Malfoy?"

Draco eyes widened at his name and one of the men came towards him and grabbed him, pulled him up and out the door in one swift moment. Ignoring Theodore and, surprisingly, the old man's protests, the other man closed the door and locked it. But Draco had been certain that this time he had seen the unmistakable look of worry on his friend's face.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You now have given your life to the service of Lord Voldemort! Bow before your new master." Hermione bowed before Voldemort and after a few moments she straightened. The burning sensation in her arm was still rather strong. The black mark of the skull and head gave her a new identity. She was no longer innocent little 100 graded student Hermione Granger. She was just Hermione Granger, the Death Eater.

Her entire life seemed to flash before her eyes as Voldemort burned his dark mark into her pale arm. She had to keep reminding herself she was doing this for Draco…she was doing this to save him and according to Blaise, three others, including Theodore Nott.

That was the only way she could justify what she was doing. All around her were more Death Eaters. Voldemort's inner circle she presumed.

"Now tell me Miss Granger," Voldemort hissed. She had never seen him look so happy before, "Where is the Order's headquarters."

The room was absolutely pitch silence. It was a deafening silence. This was her test, she knew they were all thinking, this is where she'd show where her loyalties lay. Hermione swallow and looked away from Voldemort, knowing that she couldn't bear to see if sickening smile as she betrayed her old friends like they would never imagine.

"The Weasley family house. Their Burrow."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco was pushed in a chair and looked around him, he was surrounding with tips of wands and some faces he did and didn't recognize. He looked at a man sitting in front of him and recognized him instantly. Remus Lupin.

Draco would have narrowed his eyes and sneer at him and made some sort of comment like "animal" or something offensive to his old Professor, but considering that he had about a dozen wands pointing at him, maybe more, at a ready to harm him it was not a good idea.

"Draco," said Lupin calm, as if they were at a tea party, "Do you know why you are here?"

"Well considering I don't know where "here" is I could tell you," Draco bit at him and instantly he felt about three wands press into his throat at his sarcastic comment.

Lupin pretended like nothing had happened and continued, "You and your fellow Death Eaters were captured while trying to ambush an Auror meeting. A _loyal connection_ in your amidst informed us about it. Does Voldemort know who they are?"

"Well is this _loyal connection_ of yours still alive? Because if the Dark Lord had found out who they were, they would not still be alive, I can assure you," replied Draco.

Lupin nodded, "naturally, you are right. We will take your advice and looking into it."

Draco narrowed his eyes. Now he knew Lupin was mocking him. How dare he! A revolting half-breed animal like him! How dare he mock a Malfoy! (**an: Draco's arrogance is getting to him again. hehehe** )

"I also have another question Draco," continued Lupin, his tone was more serious now, "What has become of Hermione Granger?"

Draco smiled inwardly. Oh if only Potter and Weasley were here to witness this! He pretended to play dumb.

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about," he said

"You do Draco, I know you do," said Lupin, "I will ask you again, what has become of Hermione Granger?"

Draco smirked, "and what would you give me in return?"

Suddenly Lupin threw back his head and laughed, "Draco you are in no position to make any threats or begin deals, I can assure _you_ of that!"

Draco glared at Lupin with as much hate as he could muster before answer, "Let's just say she's fine."

Lupin sat up straight and waved his hands so the wands aimed a few centimeters from Draco's face lowered, "She's still alive? After all this time?"

Draco raised his eyes brows, "What is it to you if she'd still alive? What attempt have you made to help her?"

Lupin stared at the boy for a moment before speaking, "Where is she being held?"

Draco returned his stare and remained silent. They would kill him if they wanted but he was not able to give Hermione up. At least he would die for her…

"Draco answer me," said Lupin, his voice still calm, "We only care for her safety."

Suddenly Draco jumped up from his chair and instantly wands pointed at him but he didn't care, "What in hell makes you think she wants to be rescued? Do you realize how long that girl's been with us? She tried to KILL herself because she thought you wouldn't come for her! So believe me when I say that I don't think you really cared for her safety."

Silence greeted Draco's words. Every pair of eyes were on him, but Draco ignored them all expect Lupin, "Tell me. I'm rather curious. Why did call off her search? Merely _days_ after I took."

Lupin leaned back in his chair as Draco returned to his own, "Because we believed her to dead. We knew you would have every reason to harm her."

Draco stared at the man in front of him and whispered, "What makes you think that I would harm her?"

Lupin opened his month to answer but he froze in mid action and instantly became tense. As well as the others around him. It was like they all could tell that something was wrong.

Silence

Silence

Silence

Then-

_CRASH! BANG!_

The windows in the house all shattered and the door burst opened and spells flew into the room. People screamed and yelled and more wands where drawn. Draco threw himself off his chair on the floor and someone yelled, "He's gone! The boy! Where's the Malfoy boy?!"

Draco raised his head and saw wizards in black, their faces masked and he felt a sense of relief. Death Eaters.

Suddenly someone grabbed Draco from behind and he instantly fought them, trying to get away from them. He flipped himself around to face them just as his attack shouted, "Draco! Stop! It's me!"

A familiar female voice reached his ears, "Hermione?" She instantly hugged him before letting him go.

He couldn't see her face, it was masked and she wore a black robe, her wand in hand. Draco's mind was spinning. When the hell had _this_ happened?

"Where are the others?" she yelled over the commotion as Draco replied, "in some room upstairs. But I don't know which-"

But she didn't wait for him to finish his sentence as she grabbed him and pull him out the door, while throwing a few curses blindly over her shoulder. They ran up the stairs, past people in black. It looked like most the Death Eaters had come.

"Here!" Draco shouted suddenly stopping, "this door!"

Hermione raised her wand and muttered a spell and the lock on the door blasted into little pieces.

Draco was stunned, "How did you-?"

If Draco could be able to see she face he would be sure she would be grinning, "The Weasley Twins taught me that trick last year. They say it was a spell to break open the Order's secret lock, said it might come in handy one day; well it seems they were right, weren't they?"

She pushed the door open the instantly the three people in the room jumped up and ran towards them.

"Draco!" cheered Theodore, "You got us out! Well done mate!"

Draco shook his head and pointed to Hermione, "It was Hermione."

Theodore looked at the Death Eater next to him and his brow creased in confusion and opened his mouth the old man interrupted him, "Not now young one, we must leave."

Draco and Hermione ran back down the stairs with the three other prisoners and Hermione yelled out, "I have them! Let's go!"

Before the Order could even comprehend what was happening Death Eaters everywhere were apperating…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two hours later…

Hermione was following Draco back to her room. She had never seen him look so angry before and honestly it scared her. He opened the door and she walked past him and he slammed the door, making Hermione jump.

"What-"

"Are you insane!" he instantly snapped, "what were you thinking? I thought you were smart Hermione! Bloody hell! What's the matter with you?"

Hermione glared at him, "What's the matter with me? You're the one accusing me of doing something wrong!"

"Why did you become one of us?" Draco barked, "What force on Heaven and Earth made you become a Death Eater?!"

"I had to save you!" said Hermione

Draco glared at her, "But why in bloody hell did you become a _Death Eater_! Do you have any idea what you have done?"

"You don't understand!" tears came to Hermione's eyes, again, "He wouldn't let me help unless I joined and he said in the final battle I had to choose what side I was on. He-He said I couldn't just serve him when it was suited to me and…Draco please…I didn't want you to be killed!"

Draco's gaze did not falter and he snapped, "Why could you not be a coward and stay here and let the others do the work! You bloody Gryffindor!"

He looked away from her and walked to the bed and sank slowly into in and put his face into his hands, "Hermione you just don't understand! You'll belong to him for the rest of your life."

Hermione approached him and put a hand under his chin and lifted his handsome face to look up at him, "I belong to you…I will only do his bidding…It's not him that I love."

Hermione watched his eyes widen and she whispered, "Do you have any idea how worry I was? I thought I'd loss you…I couldn't…"

Draco rose to his feet and put his hands on either side of her face and caught her mouth with his own. They just stood there for a couple of minutes kissing before Draco pulled away, "I'll be back soon."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"My Lord, please," Severus spoke, "What is the significance of having Granger has part of your inner circle. I don't see why-?"

"Do not be a fool," hissed Voldemort, "You know very well what I must use her for. When I am done with her and Potter is dead there will be no need for her any longer. You may dispose of her when I have no more uses of her, if you wish, but for the moment she stays alive and unharmed."

"Potter is up to something," Voldemort hissed, "And Miss Granger has buried it deep in her mind. I have searched her mind and I can't find much about the boy then of what I already know and her extra bitter thoughts towards him. Either finding it from her mind or it coming form her mouth I will discover it, Severus. Give it time, but for the moment, let her stay safe with Draco before any action is taken. The boy has taken a personal liking to her…love…" Voldemort sneered, "Stupid fool…no matter…she will probably be the death of him too…he'll do anything to protect her."

"Plus she would be a great asset to when we attack the dead fool's army. You have said yourself, it would not take long for her to understand our ways of fighting…adaptable…intelligent…I have seen it myself…" explained Voldemort, "let her still stay under the cover for the time being because she would be able to lure Potter to our trap."

"Yes," said Severus quietly, "I see your plan master."

"Go now," said Voldemort, "fetch the girl…it is time for her first training session."

Snape bowed low and exited the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"He's cracked!" howled Theodore, "Why in hell would be make her one of us!"

"Because," said Draco, "I don't really understand myself but she said it had something to do with saving me…"

"Bullshit!" spat Theodore, "I still don't trust her; no matter how long she's been away from Potter."

"She saved your life," snapped Draco "isn't that enough?"

Theodore opened his mouth to argue but Draco cut across him, "Look Theo if she wanted to escape she could have done it already. We went into the headquarters of the Order, anyone would have help. She also had a wand and attacked the Order, instead of fleeing from us. Blaise said he was monitoring her closely and she had no thoughts of escaping. The only thing she was worried about was getting me back alive."

Draco, realizing his choice of words, felt his cheeks burn at this and Theodore narrowed his eyes, "So what's this between you?"

Draco shook his head, "Nothing, it's-"

"Don't lie!" snapped Theodore, "Now tell me!"

"It's just something," muttered Draco

"Draco!" wailed Theodore, his curiosity getting the better of his anger, "Come on!"

Draco remained silent and Theodore continued, "You didn't do anything stupid did you?"

"Define stupid," sighed Draco, regretting even mentioning anything.

"You and her…you slept…with her, didn't you," said Theodore slowly. When Draco nodded Theodore gasped at the right moment and Draco had to resist rolling his eyes. Trust him to be the Drama King in this situation.

"You…her…ewww" cringed Theodore after a moment's silent, "what were you thinking? Are-?"

"Shut-up," snapped Draco, "You don't understand."

"No," said Theodore shaking his head in disbelief, "I don't understand…what's the matter with you? She's Potter's disguising Mudblood!"

Draco looked at Theodore and gave him such a heavy gaze that Theodore started to feel very uncomfortable under. He was sure that Draco looked murderous. Maybe he should have said that.

"Shut-up," whispered Draco, his voice traced with anger and hate, "You don't know anything about her."

"And you do?" challenged Theodore, "Draco you hardily know her! She could be playing you mate!"

"She's not!!" shouted Draco suddenly, drawing his wand and pointing it at Theodore, "One more word and I'll hex you into the earth's core! I dare you to try me!"

The two boys stared at each other with identical expressions of anger and hate. A moment later Draco lowered his wand, slowly, still returning Theodore's gaze.

"Mate," whispered Theodore, "How can you suddenly like her after all these years of hating her? It doesn't make sense."

"I love her," growled Draco. Theodore mouth fell open and he stared at Draco as if he had never seen him before. Both boys remained silent, Draco tightened his hand on his wand, really to hurt Theodore if he insulted Hermione again. Theodore meanwhile thought this had to be some sort of twisted dream…yes…he should wake up at any moment…it had to be some sort of nightmare. He pinched himself…nope…defiantly awake, not a dream…Merlin's Whiskers!

"W-What?" Theodore was sure he heard Draco wrongly.

"I love her," said Draco, not so harshly this time. No…defiantly insane, thought Theodore.

Theodore continued to start at him, not being able to believe what he had heard. This is not happening, he thought

"Stop gaping at me will you!" snapped Draco irritated, "You look like a bloody fool!"

Theodore closed his mouth, opened it again to say something but no sound came out so he closed it again. He didn't really know what to say.

Draco turned away from Theodore and sat down on one of chairs in the room. The silence was deafening, uncomfortable. After a few minutes Theodore sat down next to Draco.

"And what, may I ask, brought this on," said Theodore slowly

Draco refused to look at him. He hated when Theodore interrogated him about how he felt. Bloody nosy idiot!

"I don't know," he said slowly, "She just so…_different_…"

"Yes," said Theodore nodding his head, "She's very different…that's not what I meant mate," he added as Draco furious gaze found him.

"It's," said Draco, "she's wonderful Theo…she's not like the Sytherin girls! I've never met anyone like her! I-I can't explain it! It's amazing! She's amazing! She makes me feel so alive, she sees past the whole Draco Malfoy person and I can let my guard down when I'm around her…do you get what I mean?"

Theodore watched his friend talk about the girl and felt a little uneasy. Draco looked like a little child at the thought of Christmas coming early…Theodore had never seen his friend look so happy before, not like this. It was true happiness…maybe he was being serious…

"You really like this girl, don't you?" asked Theodore quietly. Draco nodded and Theodore leaned back in his chair…oh boy…

"Draco," he started, "I've known you for ages, years, all through Hogwarts and before. I've never seen you like this…but do you know how dangerous this is? I know you can't see it…but what if she goes back to Potter? Do you really think she can stomach the thought of what the Dark Lord will make her do know she's joined? Besides, what will your father say? I know what he's like! Draco he'd murder you with his own hands! To be honest I don't trust her, no matter what you or Blaise say, and I don't know what to say to you."

"Get to your point," snapped Draco, glaring at Theodore again.

"Look, all I'm saying is not to be surprised if she backs out of this situation and goes back to all the good and nice people of this fight. What's here to say she won't go back to the Order once we get our final stroke? What will she do if we catch Harry Potter?! I'm sorry mate but no matter how she makes you feel I don't trust her…probably never will," said Theodore.

"Well you obviously don't know her like I do," snapped Draco

"Yes," said Theodore hiding his disgust, "I most _defiantly_ don't know her like you do!"

**Soooooo how was it? What about Hermione becoming a Death Eater? Mwahahahah! Evil Me! And that little talk between Draco and Theodore! Voldemort is planning on killing her when he's finished with her! Will I let him or won't I? mwhahahah! **

**I WILL ONLY POST THE NEXT CHAPTER IF ONLY I GET 10 REVEIWS FOR THIS CHAPTER! So review people, please, please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! I know, I know I'm so sorry for not updating in such a while! I had a throat operation and I have practice exams during this school break and I've been up in my neck in revision and extra homework. I've also been busy recovering from my operation! **

**But here is the next chapter and I thank everyone who reviewed! You are all so loyal! This chapter is for you guys!**

Disclaimer: Own nothing

Hermione stumbled back into her room where Draco was waiting for her. He instantly jumped up when she retched open the door and her nearly collapsed into his arms.

"My God!" said Draco in alarm, "What did he do to you?!"

Hermione had just come back from her first session with Lord Voldemort; he had given her a run through of the curses she was to grasp. He remembered his first time. It had been horrible. The thought of it made him always shudder.

Hermione was as pale as a ghost and she was covered in cold sweat. As soon as Draco caught her knees gave way and she completely collapsed. Draco picked her up and carried her to her bed and placed her down and sat next to her. He ran his fingers through her curly brown hair and whispered comforting words in her ear. But this would not stop her trembling.

She had been training in Dark Magic for the past three weeks. It was hard and humiliating work and no matter how many times her master directed an Unforgivable curse at her she never got used to any of them. She hadn't really been making much of a process, until today.

"What happen?" Draco asked softly. Hermione stared straight in front of her, the horror visible in her wide brown eyes.

"_Get up," Voldemort's icy voice reached her throbbing ears. Hermione stumped to her feet, shaking._

"_Master," Hermione gasped, "W-What did I do for such a punishment?"_

"_It was no punishment; you need to understand how powerful your torture must be! How to make your enemies suffer! First you must understand how it feels before you can cast it upon anyone else! Hate needs to swell through your vein and your blood. The feeling must be in very inch of your body! But it can not come in force; it must be natural." hissed Voldemort, "Like this! Cruico!"_

_Hermione could not help but let out another scream of agony. Her very part was on fire. She could not breathe! She could not touch or feel anything but the pain. Of please, please stop! _

_Suddenly it stopped. She remained on her floor, her muscles ached and felt like she was about to vomit, but she held it back. _

"_Wipe your face," sneered Voldemort. Hermione did not realize that she had been crying and she wiped her eyes, feeling ashamed of letting Voldemort seeing her tears. _

_She pushed her body from the floor and she could feel her legs shaking. She knew her knees would give way at any moment. Voldemort watched her lazily. _

"_This is how you will make our enemies feel when you have grasped these curses," said Voldemort, "Now I want you to try."_

_Voldemort waved his hand through the air and with a pop a muggle man was between the Dark Lord and his new pupil. Hermione looked at him. He was half naked and he was shaking and staring around in utter and complete terror. _

"_Do you know this muggle?" sneered Voldemort. Hermione shook her head and the man looked at her and his eyes begged her for an escape. _

"_Who do you see when you look at his thing?" hissed Voldemort._

"_I see the person I hate most," recited Hermione, like she was back in class and was answering a teacher's question. _

"_Wrong!" hissed Voldemort angrily, "You see a person that has caused you grief and hurt. You want them to pay. Feel the anger! Feel the hate!" _

_Hermione narrowed her eyes and stared at the man, who was swaying back and forth and had his hands clutching together and was muttering. He seemed to be praying. He might as well beg Voldemort for his life, which would probably be more productive then praying to God. The God he prayed for did not live here._

_Hermione raised her wand and shouted, "Cruico!" But nothing happened. Damn it! _

"_You are not concentrating!" snapped Voldemort. Hermione cried again, "Cruico!"_

_Again nothing happened! Fucking hell, Hermione's mind screamed at her, come on Hermione get angry! She thought about of how the Order had left her here and abandoned her to death and the mercy of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. She thought of how she felt towards Ron and Lavender the year before and the anger and hurt began to coarse through her blood._

_The man in front of her seemed to changed in her mind's eyes into Mr. Weasley and he said to her, "why would we want to save you? You are not important; you are no family to us."_

_She thought of Harry and Ron and how much it hurt her when they always came to her for help with their girl problem and their homework. All the times she had to hide her hurt and anger from them for using her for her brains. _

_All these thoughts brought tears to her eyes. The hurt and anger crashed her chest and broke her heart. She did not want to suffer like this! Someone else had to suffer now, she was sick of it!_

_Her vision was blurred and she raised her wand. The man in front of her had black hair just like Harry and she could not see him but his outline. But she thought of Harry and she screamed, "Cruico!"_

_Screaming reached her eyes. But it was not her own. The voice was unfamiliar and hoarse. The screaming brought some sort of comfort to her. Someone else was bleed from the outside. Suddenly the screaming stopped and Hermione dropped to her knees. All the energy she had had been thrown from her and she tried to keep her breathing steady. The man in front of her was whimpering and crying like he was five-years-old again. But Hermione did not care for him. _

_Suddenly without warning vile fluid filled her mouth and she threw herself forward just as vomit poured from her mouth before she could even stop herself or realize what she had done. She pushed her herself way from her pool of vomit and up against the wall. She wiped her mouth and forehead, which was drenched in cold sweat. _

_Her navy blue dress was in tangles at her feet. She felt herself began to tremble uncontrollable. She raised her eyes to Voldemort. His expression was difficult to read. He looked angry, disguised and happy at the same time. _

_He waved his wand and the pool of vomit and the muggle prisoner disappeared, "You must learn to stomach your own feelings Miss Granger. But that was a reasonable effect. You will be sent again tomorrow for more practice."_

_He waved his wand and the door opened as Hermione pulled herself up using the wall. She gave a bow before stumping out the door and nearly tripped over her own feet. She was glad to be out if the room as she leaned against the wall of one of the corridors…_

"I have to go back tomorrow," whispered Hermione, "for more practice."

Draco remained silent and just continued to watch her. She turned to look at him and said, "Why didn't you warn me it would be so hard?!"

Draco raised his eyebrows at her, "You have to learn by yourself Hermione. I can not help you this time."

Hermione turned away from him and she felt extremely exhausted, "I wouldn't have guessed it would take so much out of you. I thought I could handle it…"

Draco suddenly laughed; a mirthless laugh, "You're not immune just because you're smart and able to grasp many things instantly or with little practice. The Unforgivable curses are among the hardest curses to learn. You don't need brains to be able to cast them; you need emotions, the right emotions at the right level. Not many can handle them when they first try. The inability to cast them at first is normal, but you learn in the end. Although it seems you are taking longer then most Death Eaters. I couldn't at first either…but…you get used to it…"

His voice trailed off and Hermione knew he did not want to discuss his side of his training. Hermione's was bad enough, imagine the expectations Draco had what with his family reputations and his father's role in Voldemort's circle! It was probably be a humiliation towards the Malfoy name if Draco did not exceed in Dark Magic, which was to prove since his first assignment hadn't gone too well, not that Hermione would ever tell him that!

"Draco," said Hermione quietly, "does your family know about…us…"

Draco cringed inwardly at her question. He knew she would ask this eventually. If his mother or aunt or his father found out that he and Hermione…a muggle-born…were together, well he would be in extreme amount of trouble, one, for breaking the Malfoy family's most ancient rules of not having anything to do with muggle and muggle-borns and two, for bring even more shame to the Malfoy name with associating with Hermione.

He thought of Blaise and Theodore's reactions. He knew downright that his parents and relatives would not at all be as understand as them.

"No," said Draco, avoiding Hermione's eyes, "They don't know anything because if they did-"

"We would be throttled," finished Hermione. Draco turned to the girl next to him and said, "But that doesn't mean we can't."

She smiled as he brushed her cheek and he lowered his mouth to hers. Hermione slipped into a dream like daze and soon his lips were at her neck and her breathing had increased and she tipped her head back.

His lips and hands were everywhere; the buttons on her dress began to be undone. Hermione pulled Draco by the front of his shirt until he was lying on top of her; he broke their kiss and looked down at her, his grey eyes dark.

She grinned at him and ran her fingers through the front of his blonde hair, his famous smirk crossed his boyish face and his crammed her lips in hungrily one swift movement. And Hermione melted beneath him, all her worries gone fast.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco lay on his back in Hermione's bed, watching the girl next to him. She was covered in red sheets, lying on her stomach. Draco reached up and twisted a brown curl around his finger, she looked at him and he smiled.

Maybe this is what pure happiness felt like, he though. Hermione's eyes shone, her the golden-brown more visible in her bright brown eyes.

"What if things go wrong in the war?" whispered Hermione suddenly, "What if our side doesn't win?"

Draco shook his head and moved his body towards her. He moved an arm under her stomach and run his fingers through her curls, watching them string back into place after his contact, hugging her to him.

"We'll worry about that when it comes to it," whispered Draco kissing her forehead, "don't worry yourself about it."

He kissed her lips and smiled. Her pretty face relaxed for a moment before she lifted her head and said, "What do you think that Harry and Ron would say when they find out…?"

Draco's smile dropped. Right now he did not want to talk about Pothead and his loyal Weasel. He sighed and said, "Well I suspect that would be very annoyed."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him and suddenly a smirk appeared on his lips and he strings himself to her, pushing her onto her back and pinning her beneath him in one movement. Hermione gasped at his sudden move and he smirk widened and he lent down and whispered in her ear, "But at this current moment I have no desire what so ever to revolve my thoughts of them."

Hermione raised her eyebrows playfully, "And, pray, do tell what you desire to revolve your thoughts?"

Draco lowered his lips to her neck and kissed and nipped at the skin, "I…can…show…you…much…better…then…words..." he said between the caresses of his lips, as Hermione smiled, "Yes, I thought you might."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The month of January came and went; the coldest of the winter months were almost over. Hermione Granger had been away from her old life to almost six months now, not that she knew it. Time had no more meaning to her, she concentrated with her work and all that she had to learn.

She no longer saw herself as a hostage of Lord Voldemort. She was one of them now; a follower; a sheep. That was all she was. She did not want to go back to the Order and her old friends but she did not exactly want to be a Death Eater.

She belonged nowhere, no place. She only wanted to be with Draco, that was why she had chosen his side over her own ethical mind and now there was no going back. But she was happy; what was the point in holding onto hope when she had no more hope in her old friends?

She might as well just let them go; for her own bloody sake!

She had trained hard and mastered all the normal Unforgivable curses in a quick pace. She knew that the Dark Lord was impressed but would never tell her. She laughed at herself for sounding so much like Draco, she was turning arrogant because she was good and she knew it. She always had!

She was no longer trained by Lord Voldemort, but by Blaise Zabini. She had to admit, he was a good teacher, better then she expected him to be. He had changed his attitude towards her a little when he saw how determined she was to excel at the Dark Arts and that her loyalties lay with them. Overall Hermione believed he was a nice boy.

Theodore Nott on the other hand did not like her at all. He defiantly disliked her at Hogwarts but now he seemed to hate her. She guessed it was mostly jealousy that she had achieved so much in such a small amount of time and that Draco and Blaise saw her differently now, not just a filthy little annoying know-it-all Mudblood. She knew he didn't trust her.

But with all this Hermione continued with her way and found that none of this really mattered to her, that is until Lucius Malfoy approached her one evening. She had been in one the training rooms on her own, going over some new hexes that Blaise had shown her and she was finding it rather hard to grasp them, so she decide to practice.

"Furticlus!" Hermione pointed her wand at a patch of parchment but nothing happened. The curse was to set the opponent on flames, with engulfed their entire body and the advantage to the curse was that the more water added to the fire, the more furious the fire become. Sort of like the Greek Fire. There was no counter curse and so the victim would slowly be burnt to death in agony.

Suddenly the door behind her opened and Hermione swirled around to see Lucius Malfoy standing in the doorway. He was staring at her in hate, as he usually did but something was different about this look. It held more anger, more vengeance…

"What do you want?" she asked curiously. She had not been face to face with Draco's father unless it was with someone else, but now they were alone and the look on the man's face made her uneasy. Very uneasy.

He slammed the door and Hermione instantly tightened her wand. Something was not right. She knew it.

She repeated her question, "What do you want?"

A sudden smirk, which was so much like Draco's touched his face and he sneered, "I only simply want to discuss a little matter with you Mudblood."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him at the offensive name but she also smirked and said in a sweet voice, "Oh do tell Inbreed."

Hermione retained satisfaction from the furious look on his face, "How dare you-"

"Oh get to your point of coming here! Because if you are here to insult me and scorn me like a six-year-old child you will leave! I have more important matters to deal with!" said Hermione turning her back on the man.

"Oh, like my son!" he spat back at her. Hermione froze…oh no…

She turned at look at him with a blankly confused expression and said slowly, "Draco? No. I was meaning practicing…what would I have to do with your son?"

Lucius' smirk reappeared back on his face, "do not play games with me, they don't work. I have heard some stories concerning Draco and yourself!"

"What sort of stories?" asked Hermione raising her eyebrows, "from whom?"

"Young Nott," spat Lucius. If Lucius was not standing there Hermione would have gone to find Nott at that moment and curse him like never before! That bloody basterd! Just because she bet him in a duel and humiliated him!

"And what does Draco say about these stories! Are you actually going to believe Nott! I mean, do you really think your son will fall for someone like me, as you so plainly put it, a Mudblood? I would have thought you would have raised him so that he would never even want to touch me?!" snapped Hermione

Lucius stared at her in disbelief. Almost instantly Hermione felt uncomfortable, the look on his face was making her stomach twist. She thought he might be looking at her in shock from insulting herself, but…

"I never said what Nott told me," said Lucius still staring at her, "How would you…unless?"

Hermione felt her stomach drop…OH NO! She had said the wrong thing! She let it slip! Of shit, oh shit, oh shit! What was she going to do?! 

"But he would never betray me like this," Lucius seemed to be talking to himself more then to Hermione, "he would never disgrace the family name…he would never! He wouldn't dare!"

Suddenly the door opened again and in walked Theodore Nott himself. Hermione felt anger surge through her, just the person she wanted to kill…

"Ahhh Nott my boy," said Lucius, "Just the person I wanted to talk to. I just informed the girl about the rumors of what you told me about her and Draco."

Theodore looked at Hermione, his dark eyes bored into her chocolate ones. Hermione saw the hate shimmer in them. She knew she was done for. Theodore would never get her out of this one; he after all, had caused this little confrontation.

"No Mr. Malfoy," said Theodore slowly, not taking his eyes off Hermione, "I believe I was mistaken."

Hermione just caught herself to hide her shock as Lucius stuttered, "W-What-t?"

Theodore turned his gaze to the older Malfoy, "Yes, I do apologize for any inconvenience. But they were only rumors. Forgive me; I should have spoken to Draco before I consulted you. I only spoke to your son moments ago and he conformed that the rumors were not true. He asked if I had gone mad for even suggesting such a thing…"

Lucius remained silent for a moment before saying, "Ah, well, I see. Of course Draco would never be that disobedient. Well, I take my leave, goodnight Nott."

Completely ignoring Hermione he turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. The silence lingered in the room after Lucius. Hermione turned back to Theodore who was about to also leave when she stopped him.\

"Why did you do that?" she asked him. He stopped dead, his back to her. He slowly turned around and his face held an expression between disbelief and hatred.

"Defiantly not for you," he spat.

"So why trouble yourself with lying to Malfoy?" she said. Theodore suddenly laughed a cold laugh, "I did it to save Draco for being murdered for his stupidity. Just because he and Blaise are blind as bats doesn't mean I am too."

"You don't trust me," Hermione said, stating the obvious.

"No I don't," Theodore spat angrily, "You may have Draco and Blaise wrapped around your finger but you don't have me. I only see the filthy little Mudblood that doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut and doesn't have any friends because nobody can stand her, besides Potter and Weasley."

"Well it looks like you don't know me at all Nott and it shows me that you are extremely shallow," snapped Hermione.

"Yeah, well we will see whose side you will stick to when we have the final battle," said Nott, walking to the door, "I just have a funny little feeling that you suck up to those who would save you, no matter what side your on."

Hermione remained silent and Theodore smirked at her, knowing full well he'd just hit her pride and there was nothing she could say in return.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Can I ask you something," said Hermione. She sat on the floor at Blaise's feet. He sat on a chair, cleaning his wand. He was just like Draco, she thought, bloody clean freak!

"Ask away," said Blaise not looking up from his wand.

"Why'd you accept to train me?" she asked. Blaise sighed and looked down at her, "Because you not as bad as I thought you might have been."

Hermione nodded slowly, "So why is it so different with Nott? I mean, I've never really done anything to him, but he hates me."

"Hmmm?" said Blaise sarcastically, "I wonder why that is? Maybe because first of all, you're a Gryffindor and he's a Sytherin and secondly, he's jealous."

"Yes," said Hermione, "I know, but it's just that he seems not to trust me to the max, what's with him?"

Blaise watched her for a long time. Hermione felt slightly uncomfortable under his stare. She hated his judging stares; they sent shivers down her spine.

"If I were to tell you," said Blaise slowly, "You are to swear to me that you will not repeated the story to anyone, living or dead and not say who told you?"

"Yes," said Hermione, her eyes lit up in curiosity like they always did when there was something new to learn.

"Theodore's mother was a Gryffindor," said Blaise and he smirked at the shocked look on Hermione's face, "She was kind and brave and all that you Gryffindor are and such. His father was a Slytherin and a Death Eater. The first time our Master was in power, both Theo's parents were on the dark side. But it wasn't until the last few days before the Dark Lord's downfall that Theo's mother showed her true colours."

"She had been on Dumbledore's side the entire time. She had made Theo's dad fall in love with her and married him just so she would keep close to the Dark Lord's plans and slip information to Dumbledore. After she had Theodore, she did not want anything to do with him so she gave him to his father," continued Blaise, "That's why he doesn't trust you so much. He sees that same situation that you and Draco as his parents. He thinks that you will turn back to the light side and be a double agent like his mother was. I suppose you remind him of his mother and he hates his mother."

Hermione stared at Blaise for a few moments before looking away, now it made entire sense. Why Theodore mistrusted her so much, why there was a vermin look on his face every time they saw each other or she was in the room. She being with Draco and her situation reminded him of his own mother and what she had done to her husband and son.

Hermione felt a surge of pity and guilt. Maybe she had been too hard on him, now that she understood just what he had to live with. His mother was a traitor, not only to the Dark Lord but his father and to him as well.

"Who was his mother?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno if you have met her at all, I not sure what happened to her after the Dark Lord met Potter. She sort of went into hiding and hasn't been seen since. But I did hear something a couple of years ago from my mother that she married from muggle-born I think. I think her name was Andromeda Black."

Hermione's head snapped up, "What?!"

"Andromeda Black," repeated Blaise, "She's Draco's aunt. Well disowned aunt; she's Draco's mother's sister. Draco and Theodore are cousins by blood. Didn't you know that?"

"No," said Hermione in disbelief. She should have prepared herself for all of these shocking discoveries! And what was even worse was that Theodore had a half-sister that he didn't even know about; Tonks! But it probably would be best if he didn't know such information.

"Well come on," sighed Blaise standing up, "Enough story telling for one day, it's time to practice. Let's see what you've learnt."

**Soooooo, whatcha think? I couldn't resist in putting in some sort of family affair in there. What do you reckon about Andromeda Black being Theodore's mother? And about Theodore and Draco being cousins? Please, please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! OMG thank-you to all those who reviewed! You people are the best! ;) Okay well I know the things that happen in this chapter aren't timely correct with the last book but this is fanfic so yeah please excuse it…Anyways haven't really got much to say except for enjoy the chapter:P**

Disclaimer: Own nothing!

"Requistrave!" shouted Hermione her wand raised.

Purple sparks flew from her wand and ricocheted off the opposite wall. Hermione ducked as the hex rebounded back at her and she heard Blaise's cry of frustration.

"No, no, no, no," he snapped after removing Hermione's wild hex, "You are not trying! And I know you're not trying it because the sparks shouldn't be purple, they should be yellow!"

"I am trying," moaned Hermione. Her head spun a little from the concentration of trying to cast the hex. It was extremely hard.

"You are not!" snapped Blaise again, "Try harder!"

Hermione gave a frustrated huff and raised her wand. She was so very irritated at this moment she was ready to snap her wand in half and snap Blaise's neck in two while she was at it.

Hermione was just about to cast the hex when the door to the opened and Snape appeared in the doorway. Blaise turned around as Hermione closed her mouth.

"Miss Granger," sneered Snape, "The Dark Lord wishes to see you."

"Fine," snapped Hermione. She pocketed her wand as Blaise said to her, "We'll try again tomorrow."

Hermione nodded and followed Snape out of the room and they continued on down the hallway in silence. Hermione didn't mind the silence; in fact she liked it better when Snape didn't speak at all. However her luck didn't go far.

"The Dark Lord has found some interesting information regarding Harry Potter," said Snape.

Hermione instantly snapped into attention, "What! What sort of information?"

"About what he might be doing and why he is not at Hogwarts," said Snape

Hermione remained silent all the way during the familiar journey to Voldemort's meeting room. Snape opened the door to the meeting room and both of them entered. Hermione held her eyes on the floor. Both she and Snape bowed in the direction Voldemort always was when in this room.

It was only after she and Snape straightened that Hermione looked at her master. Lord Voldemort white face was hard and an ugly expression was twisted onto his face. His red eyes glimmer in the semi-darkness and he looked like an over-grown snake ready to strike.

Hermione felt the familiar fear and coldness grasp her when she was in his presence. She knew from Voldemort's expression that he was not happy and her insides tightened nervously. She knew why she was here. Voldemort would question her about Harry. She had been waiting for this for months now; ever since she first arrived.

"Miss Granger, you will answer my every question or you will feel my wrath, do you understand?" hissed Voldemort. His voice sent a fear ripping through her body; she could hear the anger in it.

"Yes, master," said Hermione instantly. Oh yes, he was most defiantly fuming.

"Why is Harry Potter not at Hogwarts?" hissed Voldemort, "What is he doing?"

Hermione creased her brow in pretend confusion, "He's not at Hogwarts?"

She was lying, of course, but why, she did not know. She knew very well Harry and most possible Ron were not at Hogwarts and why that was, but she did not really want to share this with Voldemort. Yes she was bitter towards them but…there was something…she couldn't really explain it…she still felt some sort of something for her old friends…she did but she didn't at the same time…oh God help her!

"You know very well he is not at Hogwarts and why!" hissed Voldemort, raising his wand, "You dare to lie to your master! Crucio!"

Instantly the familiar burning sensation ripped through Hermione's body. The fire was tearing at her insides, in every corner of her body. But she refused to scream. No, no, no, she would not scream! She was not weak! She pleaded in her mind with herself not to scream, she pleaded in her mind with master to stop! She fell to her knees and just as suddenly as it came the stabbing pain ended.

Hermione gasped for air on her hands and knees as Voldemort spoke again, "Speak girl or must I use more persuasion?!"

Hermione raised her head and looked at Voldemort for a moment, his wand was pointed at her, and then her eyes moved to Snape. His face was hard and blank and his eyes black as they always had. But it was his eyes that caught Hermione's attention. They gleamed differently…there was something different in them…

"He told me at the end of our last school year that he was not coming back to Hogwarts for our seventh year," said Hermione, he voice shook as she moved her gaze back to Voldemort, "He said he had some sort of mission."

"Mission?" hissed Voldemort; his red slits of eyes widened slightly and his wand lowered, "What mission?"

"Something that Dumbledore gave him," said Hermione, "I-I don't know exactly what-"

"Yes you do!" snarled Voldemort raising his wand again, "Shall I punish you for withholding information from your master?! I have known ever since you first arrived that you know of some sort of secret that was exchanged between Potter and that old fool! It has come the time for you to tell me of it! Now you will speak of it! Speak!"

Hermione felt tears spring to her eyes. Why was she feeling this! She mentally kicked herself. Harry and the others had left her here to die and the least she should be doing was not feeling compassion for them! And most of all, there shouldn't be hesitation to tell the Dark Lord of Harry's plan.

Hermione gave a sigh, it was long and struggled. It chocked her.

"H-He is searching f-for-for…Horcruxes," whispered Hermione. There. She had done it. She had finally betrayed Harry to Voldemort. She didn't feel right. She didn't feel proud or happy to have done it like she had thought she should have. She felt like breaking down in tears and praying that Harry would forgive her. She felt sad and empty.

Now she really was a Death Eater.

Hermione instantly saw Voldemort's face change. He looked somewhat the closest thing that he could manage of looking scared.

"Horcruxes?" hissed Voldemort, "Are you sure?"

Hermione nodded slowly, "Positive. But I don't know where he is exactly."

"Tell me the outline of his plan," hissed Voldemort. Hermione could both hear the anger and fear in his snake-like voice, "He must have explained something to you!"

Closing her eyes to prevent the tears in her eyes from falling she said, "I know that at the start of the summer he was at his uncle and aunt's place and then he was to go to Arthur Weasley's house for a bit. W-We, as in Harry, Ron Weasley and me were supposed to go to Godric's Hollow. Harry said he wanted to see his parents' graves. We were then going to go search for Horcruxes. Harry said they would destroy you master…"

Voldemort stared at Hermione. He seemed to be trying to see whether she was lying or holding anymore information from him, "Is that all?"

"Yes master," said Hermione, "That is all I know."

Hermione moved her gaze over to Snape and his stanza shocked her a little out of her despaired feeling. His skin was whiter then usual and he was staring at her. For a moment, a fleeting moment, Hermione thought she saw something like shock and disbelief in his face but it was gone so quickly Hermione was sure she must have imagined it.

Besides, why in the bloody world of hell would Snape be the least bothered by her telling Voldemort what Harry was doing? It's not as if he cared for Harry. Potions class had been enough to prove the hatred he had for Harry. He had murdered Dumbledore after all; he was loyal to the Dark Lord. She was sure of it…or maybe…perhaps he was on the Order's side…?

"But I can't tell you much master," said Hermione, looking back at Voldemort, "I am sorry for being useless to you My Lord, but that is all that I know."

Voldemort nodded slowly, "Very well. It is not as much as I hoped for but it will do. At least we can take some sort of course of action. I think you are ready for your first assignment to show your devotion and skill to Lord Voldemort, one that will require the utmost of discipline and flawless acting."

"What is it?" asked Hermione

"I have a certain power Hermione that will allow me to invade Potter's mind," hissed Voldemort, "Are you aware of this?" 

"Yes," said Hermione nodding, "I know all about the connection between Harry and yourself master. Harry had to take lessons with Snape to learn how to close his mind. But he didn't do very well at it."

"Yes," sneered Voldemort, "I am aware of the boy's stupidity, but this is our advantage. You will meet with Potter. Convince him you are still his friend."

Hermione stared at Voldemort in disbelief and astonishment. _Meet _with Harry? See her old friends again? She did not practically want to see any of them; she inwardly laughed at the thought of their expressions if they saw the symbol on her left arm. But at the same time she did want to see them. She was confused by these feelings. Maybe she did miss them…if only just a tiny little bit…

"But I don't know where he might be," said Hermione, "He could be in Romania for all we know!"

"No," said Voldemort, "He is still in the country and defiantly locatable. Severus will track Potter down so you can meet with him."

Hermione looked at Snape again but his face was back to the normal, unreadable expression.

"Okay," said Hermione slowly, "If I do find him, what am I suppose to do?"

"You will go to him and speak to him, but you will not stay long. I will plant images in Potter's head; he will instantly try to analyze them. The stupid boy always does. Stay with Potter for a couple of days. That symbol on your arm is not just my mark. It is a track for me to know where all my servants are. If you travel with them I will be able to understand how Potter moves about," said Voldemort.

"He'd Apparate of course," said Hermione

"Yes Miss Granger the Dark Lord is aware of that," Snape said his tone seemed like he was almost bored, "But surely someone with your aspects of knowledge you would know that very wizard can be tracked? That very Apparation of a wizard is unique? Sort of like a _code_?"

Hermione narrowed her brown eyes at Snape. He was clearly mocking her, trying to embarrass her. She resisted rolling her eyes at him and spoke to the Dark Lord.

"So you will learn where Harry goes by keeping track of me and understanding Harry's Apparation?" asked Hermione.

"Oh yes," said Voldemort, "Oh course you only need to stay for a couple of days. You are to met with others that will accompany you and give them as much information as you can gather. They will capture Potter when his defenses are lowered. You will signal when they are to attack. Do you understand?"

"Yes master," said Hermione "Is there anything else?"

"You will be leaving in three days, so prepare," hissed Voldemort, "That is all."

Hermione bowed and left the room. She walked back down the hallway and towards the flight of stairs at the other end of the corridor. She was going to see Harry and Ron again! But she felt bad; extremely bad. She had finally betrayed Harry. The thought of how she might betray her old best friends in the future always seemed to linger on her mind and now she had finally done it.

She did not want to see them. Not in the very least. She mentally slapped herself. Why should she feel bad?! It's not as if they came here looking for her and even if they couldn't then the Order could have but oh no, they have much more _important matters_ to deal with! Yeah Right! It was not as if they were stopping Voldemort from enforcing anything! 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione walked to her room and opened the door. She instantly spotted the blonde haired boy sitting on her bed. She was glad to see Draco; if anything she needed comfort at the moment.

"Hey," he grinned at her. He was wearing his school uniform. Hermione guessed he had just come from Hogwarts.

"Hi," she gave him a small smile.

"You know Blaise reckons you're really improving," he said getting of the bed and walking towards the balcony, "Although you are sometimes a pain for him."

He gave a short laugh and turned to look at her. Hermione was completely unaware of her facial expression because Draco's smile suddenly dropped, "What the matter? You look miserable!"

She gave a forced smile and said, "Nothing, just thinking."

She watched Draco roll his eyes and he said sarcastically, "Oh please. You look like you just came back from Potter funeral or something!"

It was clearly a joke but Hermione didn't laugh and Draco frowned. If she didn't feel like utter shit Hermione would have laughed but she was sure that Draco was unaware of how true his comment actually was.

"No seriously," said Draco, his grey eyes narrowing, "What's wrong? Is it Nott again?"

Hermione stared at Draco for a moment before saying, "Does it get easier?"

"What get easier?" he asked. He walked the girl stare off into space and she seemed to go into a daze. His brow creased in confusion. Hermione remained silent and he knew she hadn't heard him.

"Hermione," he snapped loudly, irritated, "What's the matter with you?!"

Hermione jumped at the sudden sound that brought her out of her dreamland, "I-I, How does he do it so easily? Just betray the Order and Dumbledore like that?"

Draco glared at her, "Well I couldn't possible answer the question since I haven't got a clue of fucking earth of what you're talking about! Who's _he_?"

Hermione ignored him and walked to the bed and slowly sank down onto it. She opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. She closed it again and sighed. The silence dragged on and Draco resisted the urge to tap his foot in sarcastic impatience.

Finally Hermione said, "I-I gave Harry away to him."

Draco took a moment to react. When he processed what she said he instantly dropped his sarcastic mood and his expression changed to curiosity, "What do you mean 'gave him away'?"

Hermione looked at him as tears began to spring into her eyes again, "I told the Dark Lord what Harry was planning to do. Why he isn't at Hogwarts. I-I told him everything I knew about what Harry's plan might be."

Draco masked face instantly dropped at her distress. He didn't say anything. He just walked over to her, sat down next to her and slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her gently to him. He hadn't seen her that much lately. School had started again and that kept him away a lot of the time and she had been busy training with Blaise. He had missed her terribly.

"Does it get easier," Hermione asked after a few minutes of silence, "betraying people like this?"

Draco pulled away a little and raised a hand to her face. He cupped her cheek and turned her head towards him. He watched her face for a moment before saying, "I don't really know, but I suppose it must. People have done it before. On both sides."

He leaned down to her and Hermione thought he was going to kiss her but he nuzzled her cheek lightly and whispered in her ear, "Don't trouble yourself to much over it. Just remember which side you're on. You might not see it but others are beginning to respect you."

She pulled back a little and moved away from his embrace. He just didn't understand. She got of the bed and turned her back to him.

"I can't not trouble myself over it. Draco, Harry and Ron were my friends. No matter what has happened and how much they have hurt me there is still something in me…that I suppose does care…you don't understand. I not a blood thirst killer that I have to be! I'm not cut out for Slytherin. The sorting hat put me in Gryffindor! I do care what I done, that has to count for something!" she said.

"So you are having second thoughts about being on our side?" Hermione could hear the hurt in Draco's voice, although he did try and hid it. But the sarcasm he did no effect of containing.

"I didn't say that!" snapped Hermione, whirling around to glare at him, "You just don't get it!"

Draco raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms across his chest, his sarcastic smirk in place, "Oh yeah? Try me!"

Hermione glared at him. That stupid, irritating, gorgeous, proud, arrogant, wonderful, big headed son of a-

"Are you just going to stand there glaring at me!" snapped Draco bring Hermione out of her mental ranting of him, "Talk woman!"

"Look," sighed Hermione dropping her glare, "I just still feel upset about giving them up. I've already have done it, but I feel terrible and I know I shouldn't but I do and-and I just want to hate them but I'm running out of reasons for trying to hate them. Yes, okay, they left me here to go and chase bits of Voldemort's soul around the country but he's going to use me as bait for Harry and I have to see them again! I mean, what am I going to do?! I don't want to see them but at the same time I do want to but I know I shouldn't and argh!"

She ended her chatter rant with an annoyed noise and threw herself backwards onto the back next to Draco, so she was lying down but her legs were in sitting position. Draco was staring at her for a moment, clearly trying to understand what she was talking about and a little surprised at her sudden movement of throwing herself onto the bed.

"What do you mean you have to see them?" he asked, "Since when are you going to have to see Potter?"

"Since the Dark Lord decided to give me my first assignment," groaned Hermione, "Long story cut short; Snape is going to locate Harry so I can spring myself on him and whoever he has for company and I have to Apparate with Harry so the Dark Lord can learn how to track Harry because he'll be tracking me. I have to gain as much information as I can and give it over to the others that will come with me and then when I give the signal we will attack Harry and bring him here."

"Oh," said Draco, "Sounds fun!"

"Don't," said Hermione closing her eyes. She was tried. Well, emotionally and mentally drained was more like it. She opened her eyes when she felt fingertips stroking her cheek.

Draco was leaning over her, looking down at her. His expression was rather strange. Draco had never looked at her like he did love her; he wasn't the type of guy to show his emotions like that. But his look was so longing Hermione felt her breathe catch.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco watched Hermione close her eyes and a small smile came onto his face before he knew it. He leaned over her. She was perfect, angelic. Her curly hair spread around her head on the bed giving a halo look. Her pretty face shone and way her dress clutched to her body made her so inviting.

She had an air of innocence about her. An innocent Death Eater. Now that was a first! But this girl was unique, so magnificently, virtuously, extraordinarily unique and no matter how much Draco could get to know her, she would always seem a mystery to him.

He gently ran his fingertips down her cheek and watched her eyes opened and her brown eyes meet his own. An electronic current passed between them. It was amazing. He saw her breath catch and he grinned. He placed his hand back on the side of her and leaned down so his lips brushed gently against her own.

Instantly he felt the same familiar prickly sensation run from his lips through his entire body and he deepened the kiss. He felt her squire and move upwards along the bed and her hands grasped his tie and pulled him with him and onto her.

A sudden idea sprung in Draco's mind. He smiled as Hermione pulled his lips down to her own and she kissed his so passionately that the air in Draco's lungs was knocked from him.

When he felt her hurriedly loosen his tie he grabbed her hands and pulled away from her lips. She gave him a confused look and his grinned mischievous and moved off her.

"What are you-" she asked as he straightened his tie and his robes.

"I have to go," he said, his mischievous smile still in place. She stared at him in disbelief.

"Now?" her voice held every plead, "Can't you stay for a bit?"

"Nope, got to get back to class. I can't miss a lesson now can I?" he smirked at her. He resisted a laugh when she glared at him, "I hate you! You did that on purpose because you knew you had to leave!"

He moved back onto the bed and over her and he squashed his body right up against hers and his hands disappeared under her dress and ran excruciating circle high along her inner thighs. He grinned when she gasped and her grip on his shoulders tightened at his sudden movement.

"You wouldn't want me to miss class now would you?" he murmured against her lips. She went to press her lips firmly against his pulled away slightly. He moved his face to her neck and kissed lightly along her neck. His hands moved further northwards and he smirked against her skin in triumph when he felt her entire body stiffen and her body arched against his. His touch was like a lighting bolt of pleasure that coursed through her entire being.

Hermione hated him exceedingly for what he did next. As soon as he was over her he was gone and straightening his robes again and heading towards the door. Hermione gave a cry of irritation and frustration and pulled down her dress and jumped of the bed. She glared as Draco looked back at her.

"Sorry," he grinned evilly at her again, "Got to run darling!"

Making the same irritated noise Hermione threw up her hands in frustration and glared at him. Giving her one last smirk Draco walked out of the door and down the corridor. He continued walking until he can to a stand with a vase sitting on it. He waited for a few moments.

Suddenly the vase glowed blue and Draco touched it and the familiar sensation of spinning was on him. Suddenly his feet hit the ground and he landed in a deserted classroom. He dropped the portkey in its original position and picked up his bag from the floor, exactly where he had left it.

He walked from the classroom and into the school corridor. It was deserted. He was right; everyone was in class. He strode casually down the corridor in the direction of the Transfiguration classroom. He didn't bother knocking, he just entered.

Professor McGonagall looked at him and glared sternly, "Where have you been Mr. Malfoy?"

"With Professor Snape," said Draco using his usual excuse. All the Hogwarts students who were Death Eaters used that excuse. Snape got them out of trouble every time if any of the teachers followed up on their excuse.

"I will be checking if that is correct," snapped the old witch, "now find a sit and get to work!"

Stupid old bat, Draco snarled at her mentally. He strutted over to the free seat next to Blaise Zabini. His friend grinned at him.

"I won't even bother asking where you've been or what you've been doing," said Blaise

Draco yawned, "Yeah well I had fun!"

"I bet you did," muttered Blaise under his breath, looking down at his page of notes from the black board.

Draco couldn't be bothered doing any work. So he sat there in quiet talk with Blaise until the bell rang. The class gathered their work together as McGonagall called, "anything not finished must be done for homework and that includes you too Mr. Goyle!"

Draco looked over at Goyle and Crabbe. He hadn't seen them that much during this year.

He stopped next to the door and Blaise looked at him questionly, "Nah, you go ahead. I'll catch up." Blaise nodded and continued towards the Great Hall for dinner with Theodore and a whining Pansy.

Draco turned his eyes back to his old conies. They must have felt his gaze because they both look at him and Draco smirked at them. Not in a sarcastic way, more in a friendly greeting. They nodded back in return and Crabbe wondered over to him as Goyle continued to pack up his belonging.

"Long time no see Malfoy," said Crabbe in his soft voice that did not suit him in the slightest, "How've you been?"

"Not bad," shrugged Draco, "you?"

"Good," replied Crabbe, "Still trying to get on the good side of Granger?"

Draco shook his blonde head as Goyle joined them, "no, she'll all good now."

"I heard she was a hard case," grunted Goyle. Draco laughed, "Yeah, she was a pain at first but she came around in the end."

"Come on," said Crabbe, "Let's go or there'll be no seats left for dinner. I'm hungry"

The three Slytherins left the classroom and follow their fellow students towards the hall. However the interesting incident was back in the Transfiguration classroom. Professor McGonagall stood rigid and in shock next to one of the desks in the empty classrooms.

She had overheard what young Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had just discussed and what Malfoy had said about Hermione Granger.

_Yeah, she was a pain at first but she came around in the end_

She had to speak to the rest of the Order…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus Snape walked steadily along the grass. He had to talk to someone before he was discovered missing. He had to warn them of what had just happened. What the Dark Lord knew about Harry Potter.

However he did not know where the new Order headquarters were so he Apparated to the only place where he knew where the occupants would listen. The Weasley Borrow.

He arrived in front of the house and pulled out his wand. Ignoring the warm and welcoming feeling the magical house let off he raised his wand and muttered an incantation.

Unbeknown to Snape inside the house an Order meeting was happening. The fire place was roaring and people were discussing matters, cups of tea in hands that had been make by Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes but we must intervene-" an old wizard squeaked but was interrupted by the house suddenly engulfed with a trembling sensation.

"What in the world?!" cried someone

"What's happening?!" cried another

Suddenly the trembling stopped. Arthur Weasley rose from the table; a hushed silence penetrated the room.

"Someone wants to enter the house!" he said in disbelief.

"So why can't they?" the old wizard asked, "What happened?"

"Someone wants to entered the house but is does not have access, but they know the place is held by magical protection. It must be a Death Eater," said Arthur

The gasped followed this and someone said, "We mustn't let them in."

"No," said Arthur, "We mustn't-"

Suddenly a voice filed the room, it was booming but it didn't come from any of the occupants of the Borrow, "I present no threat. Please allow me access I have vital information about the Harry Potter. He is in grave danger."

The stillness of the room was amazing, nobody moved. Then Arthur rose again, "I will go see. Everybody wait here."

Arthur left the room, wand in hand. The minutes ticked by and still Arthur had not returned. Suddenly they heard the creaking of the door and Arthur came in wand pointed at a man next to him. It was Snape.

Instantly there was an uproar.

"YOU!"

"How DARE you show your face here!"

"Get out you traitor!"

"Yes! Get out or I will kill you myself!"

"ENOUGH!!!! YOU MUST HEAR ME OUT!!!"

The last outburst was from Snape himself. Everyone feel silent and Snape continued, "I did not come here to be thrown accusations at! I have come regarding a very important matter! Harry Potter is in the utmost of danger! He has been betrayed by his friend and now the Dark Lord knows of his plan to destroy his Horcruxes. Wherever Potter is you must find him and bring him back to safety."

"But why?" said Lupin coming out from the corner shadows, "What's happened?"

Snape voice was urgent when he spoke, "The Dark Lord has come up with a plan to find Potter and have him captured. And capture him the Dark Lord will, believe me!"

"But-" said Mrs. Weasley, but Snape interrupted her.

"I will make this short and quick. I must return before I am found missing. You are aware of Hermione Granger's capture during last year's summer? The girl's mind has been corrupted by the Dark Lord, Draco Malfoy and his friends. She is a Death Eater and she has pledged her loyalties to the Dark Lord. After some persuasion she informed the Dark Lord of Potter's plan and he will use Granger as bait for Potter. He will send Granger to Potter, she will spend time with him, gather information and follow him, all the while she will have a hand of Death Eaters waiting for her signal to attack Potter and bring him to the Dark Lord. This will happen believe me. Potter must be brought back home to safety or be warned about the Dark Lord's plan. Granger is no longer loyal to Potter she will do what the Dark Lord asks of her."

"And how do you know this?" said Lupin. His voice was urgent, intense.

"I have witnessed everything. Granger has changed. Draco Malfoy has made sure of that. She became a Death Eater to help him. It was she who helped break out of the prisoners you had captured. I saw in her mind the doubt and corruption take place. I watched her carefully over all these months and she is not the same girl as you knew her. You should never have stopped looking for her," said Snape.

Mrs. Weasley opened her month in horror but Snape cut threw her again, "No! I must leave I have lingered to long."

"How do we know you are telling the truth?" the old squeaky wizard asked.

"I am not asking you to believe me. But just keep in mind I am risking my life coming here. But if you want to win this war with Harry Potter alive I suggest you do something and very fast because Granger and the others going with her are preparing at this moment and they are scheduled to leave in three days," said Snape, he looked at Arthur Weasley, "You must erase this incident from my memory. The Dark Lord must not know I have betrayed his plans and the girl to you."

Arthur nodded, "Very well. But could you give us some more time? Perhaps try to delay them for a couple more days?"

"I will try," said Snape, "I am to locate Potter, but I can only give you about a day or two extra."

"Give us at least two days extra Severus," said Lupin. Snape did not speak he just gave a curt nod. He turned and moved to leave and Arthur followed him to see if out and watch him carefully.

He led Snape out the door with his wand still pointed at the man's temple. A few moments later he returned, looking older and tried then he had in years.

"Okay, what are we going to do?" he instantly asked

"Well if Snape is right then we must find Potter for a start and find out who this Granger girl is and-" said a wizard with a red beard.

"Hermione Granger is Harry Potter's best friend and I do not believe a word of what Snape has said! How absolutely absurd!" said Mrs. Weasley shrilly, her cheeks were red from anger, "I will not hear a word of it! Hermione would never go the Dark side, unless of course she was going to pass information to us! How stupid to suggest such a thing! She is Harry's friend!"

"Yes Molly," said Lupin calmly, "But think about this for a moment. If Hermione is still alive, which I believe is amazing luck, she would have been with dark wizards and witches for many months now. Snape said she had been corrupted by the Dark Lord and Draco Malfoy. The Dark side is very seductive and is an aspect of learning Hermione has never touch on. Molly you know she is an excellent student and I know personally that Hermione thrives for knowledge. She is a curious girl; she most likely was seduced by the power of dark magic."

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. She looked anger, "NO! I refuse to believe it! She would NEVER betray Harry; we are like family to her."

"And Percy is family to you and yet he betrayed you," said Lupin. Mrs. Weasley stared at Lupin, as well as very one else did. It was a harsh thing to say but Lupin knew Molly had to understand. She was too stubborn.

"Molly I have been thinking about this for a while now. Ever since I had that little chat with Draco Malfoy. He said something that caught my attention. He asked me what made me think she, as in Hermione, wanted to be rescued. He was hinting that she had crossed over to his side but I didn't have any evidence to support that theory. But now after what Snape said it makes perfect sense," said Lupin

"But why would Hermione change sides?" asked Bill

"Because she is still alive which means she has been trapped with Voldemort for a long time. He would have had plenty of time to put bitter thoughts in her head about us. She's probably feels abandoned and very hurt about not having much process done with looking for her" said Lupin

"But Hermione's a smart girl," said Mrs. Weasley, tears filled her eyes, "Surly she would see past that."

"Don't be so sure Molly," said Arthur, "I am with Remus on this. I believe Snape."

"So what should we do?" asked a tall witch with jet black hair and bright blue eyes, "What happens next?"

"We suspend everything and concentrate only on finding Harry as much as possible. He must be found or at least warned," said Kingsley.

He looked at the rest of the Order members in the room who gave nods of agreement.

**gasp dun, dun, dun! LOL! Wow that took eight hours to write and I still have to reread it and post it! Flew! Anyways please, please, please review! The Order knows about Hermione! Snape is on the good side! MMMWWAAAHAHAHA! Yeah evil laugh! ;) LOL! Please, please, please!**

**See ya! oxox**

**Oh yeah, ps: I am not sure when the next chapter will be coming out because I really need to concentrate on studying for my exams, but I will indeed work on it for all you fine people! Happy reading! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hiiiii! Wow, it's been a bit of a while since my last updating hasn't it? Well, long for me anyway. Actually posting this chapter came a lot sooner then I expected coz I'm in the middle for studying for exams and I wasn't planning on writing this chapter until the start of December when everything was over. Ha! Aren't you all glad I updated then? LOL! **

**Anyways enjoy the next chapter and review for me please:)**

Disclaimer: own nothing…you know why?...coz if I did I'd be rich…mmwwahahaha! Okay sorry…shutting up now

Arthur Weasley stood over an exquisitely large map, which was laid out on his kitchen table. He borrowed the map from Fred. Fred had "found" the map. Where, he would not say and honestly Arthur did not really _want_ to know.

However it was no ordinary map. It was a map of entire Britain with small moving dots and names on each dot. It was a special sort of map. Say the right incantation and you would be able to find any registered witch or wizard in the country. Of course there were limitations. If a place was cast invisible or unseeable to either the magical community or muggles alike they would not see it on the map. Pity, Arthur could have liked to find where Voldemort was keeping Hermione Granger.

However finding Hermione Granger was not the priority. It was finding Harry Potter. Arthur had jinxed the map to show every visible witch or wizard at the age of 17-years-old to 18-years-old. But no matter what he tried he would not find Harry or Ron or Ginny anywhere on the map.

He had been at this Harry-map-searching for four hours now. With a sigh he sat down at one of the chairs and took off his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose, tiredly. They had been search and looking for anything that might point them in the right direction in finding Harry for two whole days, night and day. But that just resulted nothing.

The three teenagers had covered their track well. Far too well.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The plans had changed. Lord Voldemort had sensed something was wrong. So he had changed the plans. Nobody knew except Hermione Granger. He had delayed the other Death Eaters that were supposed to trail her and Snape was ordered to stop trying to look for Potter. The word went around that the Dark Lord had pulled off the plan to attack Harry Potter.

So it was said. But the only person who knew otherwise was Hermione Granger. The Dark Lord had sensed something was not right so he pulled off the hunt. Of course Death Eaters were confused, but nobody would dare question the Dark Lord, except for Severus Snape.

"My Lord, why pull off the hunt for Potter?!"

The Dark Lord hissed angrily at him, "Do not question my judgment Severus! It is taking up far too much of our time and I do not believe that Granger is quite ready for an assignment on her own. She still needs more training. Besides Potter will come to us in time; I can be patient Severus, I am in no hurry to kill the boy just yet. But he will die in due time, I can promise you that."

It was only after this that Snape connected the Order and informed them of Voldemort's change of plans. They were indeed relieved considering they were running out of time and had not been able to locate Harry or his friends.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two days after announcing that he had decided to pull of Harry Potter's hunt the Dark Lord had called Hermione to his meeting room. Nobody was there, no Snape, no other Death Eaters.

Hermione had been confused about why the Dark Lord would pull something like this off. He had the best chance to catch Harry Potter and he had pasted it up.

Hermione bowed as Voldemort waved a hand and the door closed behind her.

"Hermione you are aware of me cancellation of finding Potter?" hissed Voldemort.

Hermione looked up at him, "Yes master, but I am confused-"

"You are to leave discreetly tonight. I have located Potter myself; he is in a forest north of London. You are to tell nobody of your mission, nobody must know, is that clear?" hissed Voldemort his red eyes glittered dangerously.

Hermione nodded, more lost then very, "Master I do not understand, why-?"

"Do not ask any questions," Voldemort hissed at her, "Do as I say. I will give you directions to reach Potter and you will trap him. Kill anyone else that is with him, but I want him back here alive. Is that clear?"

"On my own?" Hermione asked, "But I thought I had to have others with me?"

"No!" hissed Voldemort, "Are you not listening to Lord Voldemort? Alone!"

There was silence and Hermione began to fidget a little and Voldemort noticed, "You may speak."

"Forgive me master," said Hermione timidly, "But did you purposely call of the hunt and have a secretly sent alone?"

"That may be!" hissed Voldemort, "Enough with your questions girl! You must Apparated to London to Diagon Alley. Continue northwest through the muggle streets and you will reach the peripheries of London. There is a forest seven kilometers north from there. You will Apparated to the forest and search for Potter. Do you understand?"

"Yes master," said Hermione, "But I know of that forest."

The Dark Lord's eyes narrowed at her and he sneered at her, "You do?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes master. When I was a child my parents would take me there. It's a beautiful-"

"Enough," sneered Voldemort, "I do not care for your muggle childhood. In that case Apparated straight to that forest and find Potter. Kill any others that are with him or anything that gets in your way. Now leave and prepare. You will leave at midnight."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione watched the great metallic doors shut behind her. She felt a sense of unexplainable freeness. After all these long months of hiding in Voldemort's place she was allow out!

And it felt magnificent!

Of course nobody knew where she was; she was not even allowed to tell Draco. She had just slipped out of the castle as the Dark Lord had intended her to do.

She cleared her mind and pictured the outskirts of London and concentrated hard. The next moment she felt the familiar rushing sensation like she was traveling a hundred miles in a second, which of course she was.

Suddenly her feet hit on solid ground and she came to an abrupt stop, stumbling a little. Looking around she was standing in the middle of a deserted muggle street. It smelt strongly of rotten fish that made her want to gag.

She hurried down the dark sidewalk. Every here and there she saw a figure; perhaps a muggle doing midnight shift work of something or other. Pulling her clock a little more around her she shivered in the night. It was not cold but she felt nervous and that made her shudder.

She looked out into the empty roads that led out of London. Again she pictured that old and beautiful forest where her parents had taken her and her cousins sometimes in the summer months when she had been a little child.

She Apparated quickly and stopped outside the over shadowing trees. She gave a sigh. Here goes. She slowly began to move into the trees, which blocked out the moon, plunging the young Death Eater into total darkness.

She walked for what seemed like hours and she stopped and did the only thing she could think of. She took a deep breathe and screamed into the night, "HARRY!"

To any passerby, if there were one, probably would have found the scene rather comical. In the middle of the night a young woman alone in the woods, wondering around quite calmly, suddenly decided to bellow out a name.

Hermione continued walking and screamed again, "HARRY POTTER!!!!"

Again she was met by silence. Damn it!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Arthur Weasley was about to pack up the map he had been using to find Harry Potter when something caught his attention. A few kilometers north of London was a single dot in the middle of nowhere and the name of the dot made the man's blue eyes widen in shock and horror.

It read Hermione Granger.

"Molly!" he shouted

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This was absolutely ridicules! She had been wondering around for hours now and she could tell it was coming close to morning because the darkness around her was beginning to fade and her throat hurt from screaming Harry's name.

She was getting tried of this. She pulled out her wand. The Dark Lord had warned her not to use any dark magic before she had to incase the use of it summoned Order members or some other security.

Place her wand in her open and flat palm she whispered, "Keep me low, become my directional bow and show me Harry Potter."

It was a trick that Blaise had taught her. It was sort of like a compass trick. It had been rather amusing at first but it was indeed helpful; sometimes.

Her wand spun in her palm in a rather psychic way. It was spin insanely. Slowly, very, very slowly it began to slow and it finally came to a halt and pointed behind her, to her left. Turning slowly her wand turned too and she followed its direction. As she walked her wand suddenly turned right, which she followed.

After following her wand's directions of right, left, left again, right and back left, right and then another left, she had come to a small clearing. The same clearing she had started at.

With no Harry Potter in it.

She put her wand away in frustration. She'd have to curse Blaise when she returned for teaching her such a stupid thing that had just made her walk around the forest in an utter circle.

She gave a frustrated yell and looked around. No, this was no good!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"We have to see what is happening," said Arthur, "If what Snape said is true then this is our chance to find out what has happened to Hermione."

"You mean we should go after her?" asked Bill, "Do you think she's up to something?"

"Well she's a Death Eater, now isn't she?" said Arthur, "Of course she would be up to no good! She must be doing work for You-Know-Who!"

"But Snape said You-Know-Who called off capturing Harry!" said Mrs. Weasley, "And how do we know what Hermione isn't really still on our side?! What if she escaped and needs our help?!"

"But what if she isn't on our side? What if she doesn't need our help?" replied Arthur, looking at his wife, "We can't be sure. So either way we should go and see."

"I agree with Arthur," said Lupin quietly, as Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to speak, "We must send someone down there to see what the girl is up to."

"I'll go," said Bill instantly, "I haven't done anything for the Order yet and I'm dieing for some action! Only joking mum!" he grinned at his mother's expression, "No seriously, I'll go, I'm the only one who's had some sleep and you are all tired."

"Yes," said Mrs. Weasley, "But Bill, be careful! If anything would happen-"

"Nothing going to happen mum, I'll be fine," reassured Bill, "And she can't be that dangerous! I mean, come on she's an eighteen-year-old girl for crying out loud!"

"Don't underestimate her Bill," Lupin warned him sternly, "She's quite a piece of work. Personally I wouldn't really look forward to having a duel with her, regardless of the fact that she has had a short life."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Snape hurried down one of the corridors of his master's house. He turned the corner and meet Blaise Zabini. Blaise gave a nod at his former Potions teacher, but Snape looked at the boy confused.

"Shouldn't you be with Granger?" asked Snape, "Are you not aware that you are to train her Zabini?"

Blaise scorned at Snape, "She's not my little pet! I dunno where she is. Anyway, I haven't seen her since last night. But if your looking for her you might want to ask Draco, he said she had to go somewhere but don't bother yourself looking in this place, she's not here."

With that he continued walking and out of sight. Snape stared after the boy in confusion; the young Death Eater's words rang in his head.

_Anyway, I haven't seen her since last night. But if your looking for her you might want to ask Draco, he said she had to go somewhere but don't bother yourself looking in this place, she's not here._

Not here? Meaning not in the Dark Lord's house? But where could she have…?

A sudden realization hit him. A sudden very bad realization hit him. He'd just made the biggest mistake and it would probably cost Harry Potter his life.

"Holy Poo on Toast!" he cursed under his breath (**AN: LOL! Couldn't resist having that! Could you imagine Snape saying that! lol!**)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione kicked the dirt on the floor with her boot. This was no good. But she couldn't give in. If she went back now the Dark Lord would probably murder her himself!

She was about to turn away when she something could her attention; a ruffling in the bushes. Instantly Hermione drew out her wand and held it ahead of her. Now it was time to see whether all her training had been any good.

The bushes ruffled again and Hermione was just about to open her mouth and hit the creature behind it when a voice rang out behind her, nearly making her drop her wand in shock and surprise.

"Oh no you don't!"

Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and pushed her to the floor. But Hermione didn't give up so easily she jumped to her feet, just as she saw the tip of a wand, but it was not her own.

Blaise had also taught her how to fight without a wand, because sometimes in a battle it would come in handy. As quick as a bullet she smacked her attacker's arm out the way and threw herself at he person's chest and punched them as hard she could in the face.

They let out a grunt of pain and Hermione pulled her hand back to hit him again but there was a flash to light and Hermione felt herself soaring through the air and she slammed against a tree and dropped to the ground.

Her head and body arch but she wasn't going down without a fight, she stumbled to her feet and picked up her wand from the floor.

"Expelluramus!" a voice shouted before Hermione could comprehend what was happening and the next second she was lying flat on her back with Ron Weasley sitting on her.

Over her stood the one and only Harry Potter and at his side Ginny Weasley. Her hood was pulled down over her head over so far that they didn't recognize her. Stupid Dimwits!

Wandless and she tried to struggle under Ron's weight because it was too much. He was suffocating her!

"Who sent you?" she recognized Harry's voice and she screamed out, "Well I could tell you if Ron would get off me!"

She heard someone gasp and instantly she was able to breathe freely and she was pulled into sitting position and her hood was pulled off her head. She was met by a pair of wands, belonging to Harry and Ginny.

At seeing her there were shouts of shocks and apologies.

"Hermione!"

"OH MY GOSH, we are so sorry!"

"We didn't recognize you! Are you hurt?!"

"I'm fine," she mumbled, she was pulled to her feet by Ron who instantly hugged her. She was the one to pull away when she started to feel a bit uncomfortable when the hug went longer then necessary. She took a couple of steps back.

They hadn't changed. Ron, long and gangly as ever with his red hair and freckles in place. Ginny with her identical red hair as Ron's was in a messy pony tail at the back of her head, her pretty face shining in happiness at seeing her friend and finally Harry. Tall, strong, black messy hair and bright green eyes behind the round glasses. But she did notice they were all skinnier, a lot skinnier.

"Oh Hermione," said Ginny, her eyes shining in tears and she ran forward and hugged Hermione, "It's so good to see you! We were so upset when you were taken!"

Suddenly she pulled back and looked at Hermione apolitically as if mentioning her capture was painful for her. Hermione felt her face muscles move into a smile but she felt herself cringe inside. Harry moved forward. A smile on his face and he hugged her, like she was still his best friend. Like the old days.

But the old days were gone. A new age was dawning. A new age that was not suppose to have the three people standing in front of her in it.

"You must be tried!" said Harry, "Come! We've got somewhere to stay!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Half an hour later she was sitting in a tent (which she instantly recognized as the tent from the Quiddich World Cup back in their fourth year), which a cup of tea in front of her. But she didn't want it. She just wanted to go home.

She knew what would happen, she be questioned by them. What had happened? Did they hurt you? Who hurt you? How long had you been there? How did you escape? How long have you been looking for us? Do you go back to headquarters? How did you find us? Is the security that bad? Should be move place? Should we increase security?

Hermione's head was spinning. Never had she been interrogated like this. Not even by the Dark Lord! However she did notice that when they had asked her about if she was hurt while in Voldemort's clutches and she hadn't answered straight away and looked away from them that Ron had put an arm around her shoulders in a supposing comforting way.

Of course this is exactly what she wanted. Be the damsel in distress. That's the way to play it.

After a moment of silence Hermione asked smiling a little, "May I have please have my wand back?"

Harry grinned handing back her wand to her, "That was some fight you put up out there! Where did you learn to fight like that?!"

Hermione saw the amazement and impressiveness on all their faces and came up with another lie, "I used to do karate when I was younger."

"What's kar-a-aet?" asked Ron, as he and Ginny exchanged confused looks. Hermione and Harry looked at each other and at the same moment the two burst out in laugher.

"It's a muggle thing!" laughed Harry, "It like you learn how to defend yourself but by muggle fighting."

"Ohhhh," realization crossed Ron's face, "I get it."

As much as she didn't want to admit it Hermione couldn't help but feel a little bit happy about being with her old friends again. She didn't want to darken this new found mood in her but she had one burning question that had plagued her mind for many months now.

As their laughter died down and silence reintroduced itself Hermione voice the question that had been burning her since day one, "Why was I left there?"

Obviously Harry, Ron and Ginny had been expecting her to ask this at some point because their faces almost instantly fell and they looked at each other uncomfortably. The silence drug deeper, it was like a swelling balloon that was just begging to burst.

"Hermione," started Ginny, glancing at Harry, "We wanted to get you out-"

"Don't," said Hermione suddenly standing and turned away from them, "Don't use bullshit on me with 'we wanted to help you' shit. I want the truth."

Silence greeted her little comment, but it only made her angry. Perhaps it was the fact that she had been around people who voiced their opinion aloud, with honesty and straightforwardness that she wasn't used to beating around the bush. She turned to face them. Her black robed arms crossed over her chest and her eyebrows rose.

"Am I going to stand here like an idiot or are you going to tell me why?" she snapped, "Don't you think that I deserve to know why my _friends_ thought it would be good to leave me with You-Know-Who?"

She didn't use the term "Dark Lord" as she knew one of might pick up on her addressing him as his followers did. But still they remained silent and his made Hermione more anger still. Maybe she should just kill them all herself right here and now.

"Hermione we had to search for Horcruxes," said Harry, "Remember? I told you-"

"And have you gotten far?" interrupted Hermione, "What have you achieved?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply but he suddenly shut it and looked at her, "Why so keen to know Hermione?"

Hermione gave a mirthless laugh, "Because don't I have the right to know why I was left there. What cause was the reason of me being there?"

"Hermione," said Ron timidly, "I'm sure the Order-"

"The Order, your_ glorious_ and _wonderful_ Order, stopped looking for me merely days after I was taken," she interrupted loudly, "I was left there to die and you know it!" She watched in satisfaction as Ron's face drained of colour. Oh, the power of fear!

"Hermione, please-" started Ron, but this time it was Ginny who interrupted him, "_your_ Order. What do you mean by '_your_' Order? You are part of the cause as well Hermione. You are part of the _your_!"

Hermione could feel the blood boil under her skin, her eyes blazed and the same furious anger grasped her like never before. She was itching to take her wand and blast Ginny into shreds for suggesting that she was still on their side!

All feeling of warmness of seeing her old friends again disappeared. But she wanted answers and answers are what she would get.

"I just want to know why," said Hermione as calmly as she could. More silence. She was sick of this!

"Oh for heaven sake will someone answer me or are you the dim lot of the century! Talk!" she saw their faces recoil in shock and she suddenly noticed her wand was out and she was pointing it at them. Realizing this she lowered her wand slowly.

"You have no idea what it was like," she whispered, "You don't understand…absolutely no idea."

She knew what she must do. She had to do this.

"Hermione listen to me," said Harry, his voice was strong and stern, "The only way of defeating Voldemort is to destroy his soul and that is what we are doing. We are almost there. We wanted to look for you, we really did but there was no where to start. Whoever took you did a good job of covering their tracks because there was no chance of finding you. Mad-Eye Moody's body disappeared too. Yes he was killed," he said to the shocked expression on her face, "I am sorry Hermione. I would have thought that the Order would have still been looking for you. I wouldn't understand why they would stop but if they have I do understand if you are upset and you have every right to, but this is war Hermione and things like this happen."

Hermione was silent for a moment, "And what if it was Ron, huh? I bet you would have jumped to the first chance to help him!"

"Yes," said Harry, nodding, "Yes I would have and so would you but you left no trail for anyone to follow. How would be start looking if there was no where to start?"

"Oh well I'm sorry I didn't leave a path of bread crumbs behind for you all to follow!" said Hermione sarcastically averted her eyes. She heard the chair she had been sitting in move. Harry had pushed it with his foot.

"Sit down," he said gently. And she did, mainly because she didn't know what else to do at this moment. There was silence again for what seemed like the millionth time.

"It was Draco Malfoy," she said quietly. They all looked at her.

"What?" said Ron instantly.

"He was the one who took me to Voldemort's hideout," she said quietly.

"When I find him I'm going to rip him apart," hissed Ron. Hermione instantly looked up at him with a death threat reply, but instantly thought better of it; she didn't want to blow things just yet.

"I hope things-" began Ginny but she was interrupted because someone came crashing through the tent door. They all jumped up wands in hands and about to curse the sudden intender but they all recognized the bright red hair and the face. It was Bill Weasley.

"Bill!" exclaimed Ginny in shock, "How did you find us?!"

"Yeah," added Ron, "I everything alright?"

"NO!" Bill yelled pulling out his wand and pointing it at Hermione, "GET DOWN!"

He was half way through a curse when Hermione jumped into action. She ducked his curse and pointing her wand at Bill she screamed, "Requistrave!"

Yellow sparks flew form her wand and hit Bill square in the chest and he seemed paralyzed and his skin turned purple and he fell to the floor with a thud. Knowing she only had seconds before someone else would react she turned to the other three and pointed her wand at Harry and shouted, "Stupefy!"

"No! Harry move!" Ginny suddenly pushed him out the way and she received the hex full in the face, still too, like her brother hit the floor like a plank of wood.

But that didn't matter; Hermione turned to Harry who was on the floor, a look of shock and confusion on his face.

She turned to Ron, who had his wand out to but she was quicker, "Expelluramus!" and Ron's wand flew into her hand.

She heard a shout behind her and she moved as fast as she could and felt a streak of light has her by inches. She knew who it was, it was Harry. Another curse was thrown at her but she rolled as fast as she could and raised her own wand and pointed it at Harry, "Requistrave!"

He too moved out of the way from her curse and he was on his feet and so was Hermione. He ran to his left as if to get something and Hermione threw curse after, curse after curse at him as he ran.

"Requistrave!"

"Stupefy!"

"Avada Kedava!"

"Cruico!"

"Expelluramus!"

The last spell hit Harry and he was thrown back against the wall, his wand flew out of this hand and Hermione caught it. Suddenly before anyone would do anything next there was a loud bang and the entire tent was filled with a bright orange light and then there was nothing. Hermione fell into complete darkness.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione woke to a confused chorus of voices. Her head hurt; badly. He closely opened her eyes and her vision came to three faces leaning over her. It took her a moment before she realized who they where.

Without warning she sat up so quickly that she nearly head-butted the three Death Eaters and her world spun from her sudden movement.

"Whoa," she heard Draco's voice, "Calm down. Nothing's wrong."

Hermione looked around her and she was on her bed her room in Voldemort's place, with Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott sitting around her. For a moment she was in complete confusion. She'd had just had the most impossible dream…

"W-What?" she stared at the three boys in front of her, "What's happened?"

Draco, Blaise and Theodore exchanged glances. There expressions were nervous, well at least Draco and Blaise's were. Theodore looked slightly annoyed.

"You were almost killed!" explained Draco, "The others just got there before the Order did. Potter and Weasley got away. But we got Weasley's brother and sister."

"Ginny and Bill?" Hermione asked. Draco nodded.

"But…I don't understand," Hermione pushed the stray bit of hair from her face away, "I still don't understand."

"You nearly got yourself killed," snapped Theodore, "along with me and a few others. We were signaled to attack just after that older Weasley blew your cover. Potter and his lapdog escaped, as bloody usual. The Dark Lord wants to see you. He's not happy."

"It wasn't my fault," said Hermione rather shrilly, "How was I suppose to know that dickhead would intervene?"

Theodore smirked at her, "Our master still wants to see you. He's not happy; you let Potter get away!"

Hermione bit her bottom lip nervously. As much as she disliked Theodore she knew he was right. Boy was she going to be in trouble…

"I'd be surprised if he didn't murder you himself-" Theodore started with a satisfied smirk on his face, but Draco cut him off.

"Shut it," Draco hissed at him, "Shut it or _I'll_ kill _you_ myself!"

Theodore was silenced but it didn't stop him smirking at Hermione. She felt her stomach gave a nervous jump because she knew Theodore was right. Voldemort may get rid of her.

"Oh well," Theodore gave a mock sigh, "Can't stick around here all day. Got things to do. You coming Zabini?"

Theodore jumped off the bed and turned to Blaise. Blaise glanced at Theodore before turning back to Hermione and whispering to her, "Don't worry. He's just being an ass hole. It will be alight."

He gave her a half smile and followed his fellow Death Eater from the room. Hermione and Draco were left alone. They both didn't speak at first. Draco kept his eyes on Hermione while she kept her eyes on the bed covers of the bed.

Draco swallowed and picked up one of her hands and laced his fingers into her own. He brought them to his lips and kissed her palm lightly. She raised her eyes and brown orbs met grey-blue ones. Draco gave her a small smile leaning forward and rested his forehead lightly against hers.

"Never do that again," he murmured.

"Do what?" Hermione whispered

"Almost get yourself killed," he replied. Hermione watched as his eyes seemed to bright slowly. Draco raised both his hands to her cheeks and lightly stroked them. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Come on," he pulled away from her and took her hand again dragging her from the bed, "The Dark Lord requests that you see him once you were wake. Best not to keep him watching."

Draco turned towards the door still lightly pulling Hermione with him but the sight that greeted him at the door made him stop and freeze in shock and fear in his tracks. Hermione raised her eyes to the door and meeting the same sight as Draco she too stopped abruptly and gasped.

Their standing in the doorway with an expression of disgust and shock stood Lucius Malfoy.

**MMWWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! Such a hangcliffer! Hmmmm???? I wonder what's going to happen???? To tell you the truth I haven't figured it out for myself!! LOL! Anyways please, please review and tell me what you think or what you think is gonna happen next! Either would do, just review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for such the long wait since I updated. It's been a crazy time with exams and then after my exams were over and I had finished this chapter my account won't let me update my stories. My stories weren't appearing on the stories page and I wasn't able to update! Stupid Bloody Account! Remind me to murder it! Anyway on a happier note here is chapter 13! Hope you like!**

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

Draco instantly dropped Hermione's hand and he watched his father's face turn from shock to anger and back again. He knew this was not going to be good…

"W-What is this?" he whispered, the fury and shock evident in his voice, "Draco explain yourself."

"Father, I-I look…I can explain," said Draco awkwardly.

"Oh I have seen enough to have your acts explain much better then words," hissed Lucius, "Move now Draco! I will discuss this with you later."

When Draco didn't move Lucius took a better grip on the cane he was holding in a threatening way, "Did you hear me boy? Move! Now!"

Hermione gave Draco a nudge in the back telling him it would be best if he would go so Draco had no choice but to follow his father, who led him out of the room. Hermione remained there; not moving. But she couldn't let her mind be on Draco. Her master wanted to see her and she knew she was going to get it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I said for their not to be any mistakes! How could you be so stupid girl?! Now Potter knows where your loyalties lie!"

Just as Theodore had told her, the Dark Lord was not happy with her. She hadn't said a word since she had entered the room and remained quiet as she was hounded with wrong doings.

Voldemort had not put her under the torture curse yet but he was coming very far near to, "All I asked from you was to capture Potter! He was in your grasp and he slipped through it!"

Hermione couldn't sustain herself any longer, "My Lord, please! Bill Weasley came in and-"

"Yes, yes!" Voldemort waved his hand; his red eyes in narrow slits are her, "I already know of what has happened! Nott has spoken to me of it and has speared your life!"

Hermione head snapped up and Voldemort leered at her, "You owe him your life girl! He has convinced me not to kill you because you helped manage to catch Potter's little girlfriend and her brother and I am sure him or the Order would do anything to get them back."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Theodore. Help her??? It was absurd! Not believable! Theodore hated her! First he had saved her from being murdered by Lucius Malfoy and now the Dark Lord. What was that boy's problem?!

"Now Leave, stupid girl!" hissed Voldemort, "I have had enough of your idiocy!"

Hermione bowed and hurried from the room and got into the dark corridor. She had to find Theodore. She had to see what was going on.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco sat in one of the armchairs in his house sitting room. His mother was sitting in the chair next to him. Her lips tight, her skin flour white and her hands were twisting in his lap. His father sat across from him.

Draco was not looking at either of this parents but he knew his father would be staring daggers at him…now he was in real trouble.

"What sort of spell does she have you under?" his father's voice was hoarse. Draco remained silent.

"It seems the only resolution I can come to other then your being insane," his father continued, "Please tell me which one it is, so I may fix it."

Nothing but silence.

"SPEAK BOY!" his father suddenly roared making both his son and wife jump out of their skins.

"What does it matter?" Draco asked, looking up at his father's furious face, "She is on our side-"

"That still doesn't changed what she is!" roared Lucius, "Draco how could you put such shame onto this family?! After all we have done for you?! You have had the privilege to live in a house of luxury, to be of pureblood of an honorable family name and this is how you thank your mother and me?!?!"

"But she is a Death Eater, she's on our side!" said Draco, "Okay, she's a Mudblood, so what?!"

Lucius looked at his wife in shock and disbelief, "So what?! So what?! SO WHAT?! IT IS NOT SO WHAT!!! IT MATTERS MORE THEN ANYTHING!"

"There have been other Mudbloods on the Dark Lord's side before!" snapped Draco, glaring at Lucius, "You said so yourself-"

"But I did not imply that it was okay, especially for you to be involved in such…activities…with her!!" snarled Lucius

"It was my job!" snapped Draco, "I was assigned to bring her over to our side! By the Dark Lord himself, so if you have problems go and yell at him about it!"

"It _was_ your job! _Was_! Meaning past tense! It is no longer required that you do such things! Why are you still associating with the girl?!"

"Because I love her!"

The words tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them. It took Draco a moment to realize what he had just said and what he had it shock him into silence and horror. But that was nothing to his parents' reactions.

His mother snapped his head to Draco and her silver eyes were wide with shock and disgust and his father stood rooted to the ground, staring at Draco, his eyes bulging out of their sockets and his lips moving as if he were a fish out of water gulping for air.

If the situation hadn't been so severe Draco would have laughed at how utterly ridiculous Lucius looked.

Draco looked away from his parents and knew he was in for it…big time. He waited for the blows and roars to come, but the only thing that came was more silence. He didn't dare look at his parents. He just kept his eyes on the carpet rug at his feet.

"If you still wish to continue having the name of Malfoy you will not approach that Mudblood again," his father whisper was extremely calm, but Draco would almost feel the horror, shock, anger and utter disgust that would have been pounding through his veins.

Draco heard his father's footsteps leave the room and in the distance he heard a door slam. Draco closed his eyes. He loved Hermione; he really did, but the look on his parents' face had struck a nerve in him. All his life he had tried to impress his parents, make them proud of him; especially his father. But now…

He snapped his eyes opened when he heard the soft sobbing fill the room. Looking to his side he saw his mother sitting there crying into a handkerchief. Draco felt his stomach drop in shame and guilt.

"Mother, please," Draco pleaded quietly but his mother shook her and turned her tear-stained face to him, "I thought I have raised you better then this Draco."

Shakily she stood to her feet and walked slowly from the room, leaving her son sitting in the room; his ears ringing with the sound of his mother's cries.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As she walked into her room Hermione stopped when she saw Blaise sitting there, "Hey, I was looking for Nott, have you seen him?"

Blaise smirked at her, "I can guess what for. But there's no time for that now; I need to discuss something with you."

Hermione's brow creased in confusion, "alright."

"Tonight you must come with me. We are meeting other and we have plans to talk about," said Blaise, "You'll know them all, not personally, but by name and sight."

Hermione sat down on her bed and raised her eyebrows at him, "Where are we going?"

Blaise's smirk widened, "Hogwarts."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione's stomach was in a ball of knots. She was extremely nervous. She was wearing her cloak over her head; so nobody could see her and she stood next to Blaise, inside one of the Hogwarts' corridor that she recognized led down to the dungeons.

She knew what was down there; the Slytherin common rooms. Even though she felt extremely uneasy about revealing herself to the other Slytherins she felt also felt a sense of calm and relief at being back at Hogwarts; which had been her home all these years.

"Calm yourself," Blaise said suddenly, "You don't need to worry. I'll be there if things don't go as plan. Many of the other Slytherins don't even know your coming. Just stay silent until I signal it. If any of them try to talk to you ignore them and I will answer. Okay."

Biting her lip Hermione nodded. She felt a little better. It was silly of her to feel like this, its all be fine and Blaise would be there.

Blaise looked around, "Draco should have been there by now."

Hermione, who had been adjusting her cloak, looked up sharply at Blaise. She had a feeling that Draco wouldn't be coming. She suspected his father properly won't let him out of the house for the next three years!

"He might not be coming if he was supposed to-" Hermione started but was cut off by upcoming footsteps. Both young Death Eaters wiped around and Blaise looked wildly around.

"In here," he hissed, pulling Hermione towards a broom cupboard

"But that's a broom cupboard," whispered Hermione, "We-"

"Yes, thank-you brain-head!" snapped Blaise, "but if we don't hurry someone will see you and then we'll be in trouble. Remember, you supposedly dead!"

He pulled her into the cupboard and closed the door to ajar. The footsteps came and past through the corridor. Blaise listened intensely for a moment before whispering, "I think we're clear."

Slowly he pushed the door open a little more inch and peered out; nobody. Quickly he climbed out of the cupboard and Hermione stumbled out after him.

"Graceful landing Granger," Blaise smirked at her. Hermione rolled her eyes in response, "Come on, let's get this over and done with."

Blaise lead the way done the stairs heading towards the dungeons, with Hermione following him. She had never been to the Slytherin common room before and she kept close to Blaise; partly because it was dark and she did not have the slightest intention of getting lost.

She pondered on what the Slytherins would think. They would probably think her appearance was some huge entertaining joke from Blaise and they'd probably try chasing her around their common room to see who could kill her first.

She shook her head, as if to ridge such thoughts; stop being stupid, she told herself. Blaise would never let that happen, or so she hoped. Suddenly in her absent state she walked straight into something hard and stiff and it knock her hard against the floor.

Looking up at what was her collision her was met by Blaise's face which held an expression of slight shock. Then all of a sudden he burst into laughter, "You should have seen your face! Oh My God-Hermione! You need to watch where you're going!"

Still laughing he offered her his hand, which is took, half in gratitude and half in embarrassment. She adverted her gaze from him as he looked at her. Suddenly as if the wind just changed his cheerful mood turned serious and stern, "Remember what I told you. Don't speak until I tell you to and if I tell you to. I will answer for you."

"How will you know my answer?" shot Hermione, her tone told Blaise she was challenging him to the point of her pride, "I can answer for myself, I have a voice."

"Oh believe me," said Blaise, giving her a strange smile, "I'll know the answer."

Slightly puzzled Hermione watched as he turned around to the wall they had stopped at and muttered an incantation under his breath. At first the wall did nothing, and then slowly it began to shimmer and fade. Beckoning to her he walked through the mist and Hermione followed him.

Turned to see it instantly return to the normality of the wall they had met before. She turned to face the people in the common room and was surprised. Sitting around the large room, it appeared, was the _entire_ Slytherin house and all eyes were on her. She took a gulp and did as she was told; she retreated further into her cloak and stood behind Blaise, in the shadow, although she was aware that very person knew she was there.

"Who's this Zabini?" a fifth-year boy snapped suddenly

Blaise hardly looked at him, "None of your business."

"None of our business?" added a sixth-year girl in a sarcastic voice, "We have the right to know who comes into our common room Show yourself!"

She said the last part to Hermione, who neither moved nor said a word.

"Yeah," agreed another girl, sitting next to her, "We have every right!"

"It might be an intruder," shouted Crabbe suddenly, "Curse it!"

"Shut-up," shouted Blaise suddenly, interrupting the heating argument and pulling out his own wand, which many of his fellow students eyed, "The Dark Lord approves of her, then so must you."

Instantly the room fell silent at the mention of this, expect for one voice. It was small and rather weary, "her?"

It came from a small first-year who was sitting out the front, however Blaise ignored him and continued, "Look, we have heard from informant that Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts."

Suddenly the room was filled with gasps and whispers at the news. Hermione looked sharply at Blaise. She had not expected this. Why hadn't he told her before? How did they know? Was someone working for them that was in the Order? Questions with no answer were sneaking though Hermione's brain and it seemed she wasn't the only one.

"Who told you this?" someone asked but Blaise shook his head, "That's for me to know and you to find out, which, none of you will."

"But-"

"Look," snapped Blaise, "I haven't got much time. These orders come from the Dark Lord himself. Don't not breathe a word of this to anyone and do not speak of it when you are outside this room, especially around the teachers…or Gryffindors."

"If Potter comes here, raise the alarm and try and hold him," continued Blaise, "We don't know when he'll be here but he will come. Just be on your guard; listen carefully to what the other houses are saying. If you find any new news you have to share it."

"But wasn't Potter nearly captured before?" a fourth-year boy asked, "What went wrong there?"

"There were…complications…" said Blaise awkwardly

"And what about Granger?" asked another student suddenly, "Is she still alive? Did Malfoy finally get her? I heard he couldn't crack her so he got rid of her."

At the Slytherin's words suddenly something hit Hermione; something big; a sudden big realization.

Blaise opened his mouth to speak but then he closed it again, as if thinking better of it. He was quiet for a moment before speaking, "If you all know, you must not speak of it! No one outside this house is to know. Got it?"

He was met by nods and curiosity of his fellow students. He half turned to Hermione, "Go on. Show them."

Slowly Hermione took a deep breath, knowing this was it and stepped forward next to Blaise and raised her hands and pulled her hood down, so her curly brown hair was released and see who the stranger was she was met by gasps and shrieks of shock and horror.

"Oh My God!"

"Holy Crap!"

"Granger!"

"Zabini you got to be shitting us!"

"This is some stupid joke right?" 

"What would the Dark Lord want with _you_," said a familiar voice. The question was pointed at Hermione who turned and saw her accuser. It was Pansy Parkinson.

The two girls' eyes met and Hermione knew that no matter what she had done or whose side she was on, nothing would have changed between them. Narrowing her eyes Hermione answered before Blaise could, "Obviously something you don't have."

Surprisingly a few of the other Slytherins laughed a little at this, while Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Things have changed-" he started but was cut off

"It apparently seems so. How do we know we can trust her?" asked another Slytherin

"Because-" started Blaise again but was interrupted again; this time Hermione.

"Because it was _me_ who almost caught Potter the other day! We have Bill and Ginny Weasley," said Hermione, "And besides-"

"Yes thank-you Granger," said Blaise coldly, "Everyone look, like I said things have changed-"

"But that doesn't mean you can be trusted!"

"Oh really-?"

"Yes, really! You have always sucked up to Potter's arse!"

"Well I've learnt from my idiocy!"

"Yeah right! That's bullshit!"

"SHUT-UP EVERYONE!!"

The room went silent and all attention was turned to Blaise. He was glaring at everyone, "Granger is on our side! That has been proven; just because not to any of you doesn't mean she's not loyal to us. Look, we have to go, remember what I said and keep an eye out for Potter!"

Taking Hermione by the arm he pulled her out of the common room, ignoring the question that came flying at him. When they were safely in the corridor Blaise spoke, "What did I tell you? You should have let me handle the situation. I know it sounds strange but you trying to defend yourself made it worse."

"They wouldn't have believed it if you had defended me or not," snapped Hermione, "And I don't care about that at the moment."

Blaise nodded slowly, "Potter right?"

Hermione stopped and glared at him, "No not Potter, _Malfoy_!"

"What?" said Blaise, "I know he was suppose to come-"

"What did that kid mean by _Did Malfoy finally get her? I heard he couldn't crack her so he got rid of her_." Hermione snapped.

Blaise stared at her, feeling uneasy, but he remained silent.

"Blaise tell me," Hermione snarled

However Blaise shook his head and muttered, "It's not my place to say."

"Oh yes it is," snapped Hermione, "Now tell me!"

Blaise swallowed and avoiding Hermione's gaze he said quietly, "I would have thought Draco had told you already…you were his…well his _assignment_…if you get my drift."

"Assignment?" Hermione knew from the very start that there had been something strange about Draco's behavior towards her, but now it was becoming clearer, "What exactly do you mean by assignment?"

Still not looking at her Blaise continued, "It was Draco's job to…er…well; bring you over to our side. He had to find a way of convincing you…under our Master's orders of course."

Hermione stared at Blaise, "You mean it was all an act; this entire time?"

Blaise looked up sharply, "No, no, no! That's not what I meant! No Hermione, he feels differently now. Trust me."

Hermione folded her arms, the anger and hurt burning inside her, "How?"

"He's told me-"

"And how do you know it's not still part of this stupid assignment as well? What if he had to convince you too?" snapped Hermione

"Hermione listen to me," sighed Blaise, "At first yes, it was pretend but believe me; I don't think he has felt this way for another girl before, no wait, he has _never_ felt this way about another girl! Hermione you have to believe me!"

"I-I don't believe you!"

Blaise gave a frustrated sigh and spat, "I know Legilimancy. I was born with the talent!"

Hermione was a little taken aback by the new information, "Umm…okay…that's nice Blaise, but don't try to change the subject-!"

"I am sure you know how it works," Blaise snapped interrupting her, "For many months now I've seen the look in Draco's ever time you are mentioned and I feel kinda mushy saying this but he _loves_ you! You get it?! He…loves…_you_!"

Hermione was silent for a moment before quietly saying, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," said Blaise, suddenly sounding exhausted, "Now that we have established that we need to leave or I will have my head chopped off!"

"Your head chopped off?" said Hermione, grinning at the boy, "Oh well then, I think I may go and visit my old friends for a while? Like you accompany me? And don't worry about "Old Voldie" I'll just tell him you wanted to see the Hogwarts scenery from the Gryffindor towers!"

Blaise clicked his tongue, "You know if you weren't such a valuable witch and Draco didn't care that much about you, I'd kill you here myself!"

Hermione laughed loudly and walked off down the corridor crying out in her loudest possible voice, "Yeah, we'll see about that Professor Blaise Zabini!"

"Shh!" hissed Blaise rushed up to her, "Don't go screaming my name through the entire castle! We'll be caught and they'll know I'm involved!"

Hermione laughed again and feeling extremely rebellious suddenly broke into a run and screamed as loudly as she could, "That is my extract intentions BLAISE ZABINI!!!! I will get you in trouble!!!"

"Shut the fuck up! You're such a pain!" Blaise hissed but began to laugh and started running after her and he prayed to whatever higher being out there that the bloody girl didn't get them caught!

**Hahahahaha! Hermione's being a real pain for Blaise! LOL! Anyways a very IMPORTANT NOTE! I don't know when the next chapter will appear. I am sort of taking a break from this story to gather new ideas and try and finished other stories I have out there. I apologies sincerely; but I promise I will finished this story, so don't loss heart in me! **

**Please, please review and tell me what you think! **


End file.
